Getting Serious
by gettsr
Summary: A Sequel to Getting Over It, but you can also just read it on it's own. A/U Sophie is broken up with Jenna and dating a new girl. While visiting Weatherfield, Sophie wonders just how serious their relationship is. This will definately be multi-part. Please review. It helps.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to another story I've written called Getting Over It. Feel free to check that out. However you can also just read this on its own. Otherwise this is A/U Sophie has broken up with Jenna and is dating a new bird.

"You really want to visit Weatherfield?" Sophie asked doubtfully. She was talking with Hayley on the phone. They had met in London nearly a month ago and hit it off. After hooking up a few times in Manchester it seemed that things were going well. Sophie was trying hard not to get too excited. Hayley had made it clear that she didn't want anything serious. But then again she was perfectly happy to take Sophie to bed.

"Yeah I do. Want to see this place that you keep talking about" Hayley replied.

"Okay, but I warn you that you might die of boredom, and of course you'll have to have tea with my mum" Sophie said hesitatingly. Her mother had been dropping hints, once Sophie had told her about the other girl a few weeks ago. And if there's some thing that Sally Webster wants, she gets it. It was just a fact.

She hesitated but only because she didn't want to scare Hayley away. Her mother could be either embarrassing, supportive, or standoff-ish, depending upon the day. Sally was well annoyed that she had to hear about "Sophie's new girlfriend" from Beth Tinker at the factory already. She had proper kicked off about it. At the time Sophie could have killed that gossipy cow, but at least it had put an end to it. Sally had been on about it ever since.

She probably wouldn't appreciate the fact that Sophie slept with Hayley regularly either.

"Meeting the mother! Oh no, must mean that we are getting serious!" Hayley mocked.

Sophie just laughed.

"I'll just turn on my American charm. Slays women all over, don't y'know?" Hayley continued on, showing her swagger.

"You reckon aye? Well don't say I didn't warn you" Sophie returned.

Sophie nervously perched on top of the kitchen counter. Her mother was buzzing about fretting about this, and furiously cleaning that. Sally had been very excited to hear that Sophie's new girlfriend was coming for tea. Sophie had been quick to correct her that Hayley was not her girlfriend yet. "Don't be daft Sophie!" Sally had laughed. Shaking her head, she had stopped trying to understand her younger daughters dating life a long time ago. "Well we'll have to get out the best china won't me?" Sally had insisted. "Mum! Please don't make a big deal. She's American. She won't be fussed" Sophie insisted.

Of course Sally had.

Sophie just prayed that her mother didn't say something embarrassing. Or worse ignorant.

"Mom! Just leave it! Everything's fine" Sophie whinged.

"I just want to make a good impression love. When is she supposed to be here?" Sally asked.

"She's taking a train down and then a streetcar down here from the station" Sophie explained.

"Sophie! We could have gone and picked her up" Sally moaned.

"She didn't want a fuss made. Mum, She's like most Americans. They like to be independent" Sophie explained. "She'll text me when she gets the cab" Sophie said hopping down from the counter. That seemed to satisfy her mum.

Sophie went to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror one more time. After three separate outfits she had settled on her denim vest and skinny jeans. Hayley had said on a date before that she liked it on her. Although to be fair she had been ripping her clothes off her at the time. She had decided to wear her hair down even though it meant that she had to stop herself from running her hands thru it. She tended to do that when she was nervous. Like right now. As she looked in the mirror she was satisfied with what she saw.

She had tried very hard to keep this low-key. But her mother was doing her head in. Her phone beeped with a text.

"Mum! Hayley's just texted, she's 10 minutes or so away" Sophie shouted as she walked into the front room.

"Mum! What's with the classical music?! And take off that blazer" Sophie groaned. Her mum was killing her. She went to the kitchen and started to poor herself a glass of wine. She downed it quickly. This was going to be a long night.

"Stop moaning! Just want to make sure that we look our best..." Sally replied. She did take off the blazer though. Thank God.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Sophie and Sally looked at each other for a moment nervously. "Well Sophie, Go get the door" Sally motioned. "Okay" She breathed out. She hadn't even realized that she'd been holding her breath. Opening the door she grinned.

Hayley stood there looking at her phone. "Thank God! I was worried I had the wrong place" she said as she put her phone away. They threw their arms around each other. It was a far as they dare go with Sally so near.

"So good to see you" Sophie whispered in her ear.

"Couldn't wait" Hayley replied.

"Sophie! Come on!" Sally bellowed.

They released each other, and started heading in.

"I apologize in advance" Sophie said under her breath.

"It'll be fine" Hayley reassured her.

Sally walked up to them. Hayley extended her hand to shake Sally's. Sophie noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Just a V-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, but she looked hot. But then again with those amazing legs, she always looked amazing.

"Hello, you must be Hayley! Sophie's said so much about you" Sally said as she shook Hayley's hand.

"Really?!" Hayley gave Sophie a look. Sophie nodded that she hadn't said anything. Sophie took her coat and dropped in on the sofa. She led her to the kitchen table where they sat down.

"Well, Ms. Webster it's so good to meet you. Sophie won't stop talking about you" Hayley lied. Sophie gave her a look of disbelief. She had avoided talking about her mother like the plague. Only a few choice anecdotes about her snobbery and bizarre ideas about "the gays" had slipped past Sophie's mouth.

"Oh really?! Well I can only imagine" Sally scoffed as she put the kettle on.

"Yup" Sophie said. She gulped as she felt Hayley's hand moving up her thigh underneath the table. Sophie tried to control the blush she felt rising up her body. She was convinced that her mum would see it all, but she didn't say anything as she brought their cups of tea over. Sally had also set out some cakes and biscuits. It was really all for show. Sophie was too nervous to eat anything, and Hayley was very weight-conscious. As the Americans say she watched her carbs.

"Well, I'll get the easiest things out of the way: American, Mum was Brit, Dad's an American banker, They got married, had me, then divorced. I stayed with Dad, visited Mum in the summers, Barack Obama's great, Came out when I was 17. Any questions?" Hayley threw out there. She had clearly prepared this speech and used it before since it tripped easily off her tongue. It was a good sum-up, Sophie thought.

"Well that was short and summat. Soph says you're going to University" Sally said.

"Studying business. I wanted to learn about foreign economies. The American one is so screwed up" Hayley replied.

"Well Sophie could have gone to University. She's so smart. Much better than a corner shop job" Sally offered.

"Actually, If I may, I think Sophie's dead smart" Hayley offered. "She's got a job and a steady one. I have plenty of friends in the US who have gone thru years of college and end up with no job at all" Hayley explained. "From what I've heard she'll be running that place before long" Hayley added. "Oh thanks babe" Sophie kissed her cheek. It was nice to have back up for once. She had had this discussion with her mother a million times.

"Well I still think Sophie should go back to school. If she hadn't been derailed a few years ago who knows where she'd be now" Sally sniffed as she cleaned up. Sophie was livid, but she kept it buried. This had been a long standing argument between her and her mother. It was a Cold War argument. Neither mother or daughter would give in. She didn't have to bring it up in front of Hayley though.

The threesome talked for the next hour. Sophie had to admit that Hayley could be quite charming and her mum was eating it up. Luckily all her mum wanted to talk about was America. Sophie got away with saying very little which was good because all she could focus on was Hayley's wandering hands. She tried to get her to stop but the other woman clearly got off on teasing her.

"So I hope it's okay Ms. Webster but I've got a friend in town, she said I can stay at her place. I was hoping that Sophie could show me around eh" Hayley brought up.

"Yeah mum. Was thinking of going to the Rovers" Sophie said.

"Well best make sure she gets home okay after" Sally replied.

"Yeah I'll probably stay over and be back in the morning" Sophie slid in as fast as she could. Hopefully Sally wouldn't be embarrassing about it. She was a grown up after all.

"Thanks for letting me steal her Ms. Webster" Hayley said as they went to grab their coats.

"As long as you return her in one piece" Sally replied.

"I will Ms. Webster" Hayley replied over her shoulder.

"How many times? Call me Sally" Sally said and went into the kitchen.

The two woman went out the door and into the street.

"Well...Let's start the tour Webster" Hayley commanded.

"First things first" Sophie pulled her around a corner and slammed her against a wall. Their lips crashed against each other. An outsider would felt like they were seeing two people mauling each other. Sophie pulled back and broke the kiss. "I've been waiting to do that" she huffed out catching her breath.

"Sophie Webster" Hayley said shaking her head. "You are killing me" she said leaning her forehead against Sophie's. For a moment they lived in their own bubble. No one else existed except for them. Then there was the clear sound of footsteps on cobbles and the two girls awoke as if from a dream.

"Come on, let's see this place called the Rovers" Hayley said as she pulled Sophie out onto the street by her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These chapters are a bit longer than my previous story so it's taking me a little longer to write, so expect a few days in between chapters. Hopefully you are enjoying this story and willing to wait. It was quite fun to write in so many Corrie character cameos and a bit commentary here. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. It helps.

The Rovers was hopping that Friday night. Filled with the usual cast of characters as Sophie and Hayley entered and tried to find a table. They found one near the front because all the booths were occupied. Sophie grabbed her hand across the table. This was partly due to excitement but also because she knew that everyone was watching. She looked at Hayley. "Is this okay?" Sophie asked looking down at their entwined fingers. "Sure" Hayley shrugged. Sophie leaned in and whispered "Good because I want everyone to know that you're mine." Hayley's breath hitched a little as she saw Sophie's power play. It clearly turned her on, Sophie observed.

"Girls!" Tina shouted from the bar. It broke the bubble that they were in. Sophie pulled out her wallet. "First round? I insist" Sophie said as she got up from the table. Hayley shrugged and pulled out her phone to check messages. Sophie saw Tina behind the bar as she headed over. She had known Tina ever since she was teenager and always liked her. Sophie knew that Tina had been thru a lot in her life but she still managed to stay strong. Still you could see that the tumultuous times had worn her down a bit. It was unfortunate to see such sadness in such a young face.

"New bird?" Tina asked as she motioned toward where Hayley was sitting. Sophie nodded affirmative, grinning like a fool. "Not from around here aye?" Tina observed as she started to pour their pints. "Nope, actually she's from America by way of London" Sophie said proudly. "Ran out of lesbians around here did you? Well good for you" Tina said as she took her money for the pints. "Don't ask me why but she wanted to see Weatherfield. I told her it would be a short tour" Sophie laughed as she took the two pints, one in each hand. "She's a good looking lass, you go get it Sophie" Tina said with a wink. Sophie rolled her eyes embarrassed.

As she headed over to the table she could tell that everyone was watching her. Sophie was used to be stared at and watched ever since she came out at 15. Usually she was annoyed by this, but tonight she didn't mind. She just didn't want Hayley to get spooked by how much everyone in this town was a nosey gossip. Setting down the pints on the table she saw Hayley looking around. "Is it me or is everyone looking at us?" Hayley asked. "Yeah they probably are, but then again you are hot so they can't help it" Sophie flirted. "It's so hard being this way" Hayley smirked back. Sophie really did love Hayley's American swagger. It well turned her on.

"So tell me about whose here. I might as well know whose staring at me" Hayley said looking around the room.

Sophie looked around. "Okay so at the bar you have Steve and Lloyd who run the cab service. And the ginger is Chesney who has been my mate forever" she pointed out. Hayley nodded taking in the information. Then Sophie saw Tommy Duckworth and couldn't help her face from scrunching up. "And I'm not leaving you alone around that guy" Sophie said pointing him out at the dart board. "Wow. Do I see hatred in Sophie Webster's eyes? Never thought I'd see the day" Hayley teased. "Let's just say if he tries it on with you then you wouldn't be the first girlfriend I've had that he did" Sophie said with contempt. Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh I see he's one of those guys who can turn a girl back right?" Hayley said. "Yep, God's gift" Sophie smirked back as she took a sip of her beer. It still burned her after all this time that he had tried it on with Sian.

Sophie realized that she had let the "gf" word slip. She had not intended for it but she wanted to see how Hayley reacted. Sophie didn't see anything to indicate that she had even heard it. But then again it was really loud and they'd been talking about something else. Maybe she hadn't heard it. Maybe Sophie needed to stop over-analyzing everything. Stop being so lesbian Sophie chastised herself.

They had a few more pints and Sophie kept filling her in on the characters of Weatherfield. In many ways it was crazy how much does seem to happen on this one street. Hayley had been most shocked by the tram crash and the mayhem it caused. Sophie did reflect that it had been horrific. I mean people had died like Ashley and Molly. Neighbors that she had grown up with most of her life. Being able to see it without the drama of her parents splitting up, she now saw how tragic it was.

Sophie looked around and noticed that something essential was missing. It was weird not to see her dad there at the pub sitting at the bar. He had been such a regular figure at the old Rovers. It didn't seem like this new Rovers was legitimate until her dad stepped in and ordered a pint. They had had their rough times between the two of them. The war between her dad and mum had literally nearly killed her. But then she had also always forgiven him. Of the two Webster sisters, everyone saw that Sophie was her daddy's little girl. He had been in Germany for so long, taking care of Grand dad, but she really wanted him back. Even though she knew that her parents were never going to get back together, she needed him around.

Hayley looked at her watch. "Hey babe, ready to get out of here?" Sophie asked. She nodded as they both got up. "Yeah it's just a block around the corner to Streetcars, get a cab" Sophie led her out.

As they walked over, she saw Rita and Emily coming up the walk. "Hello, love" Rita said as they walked up. "Hiya" Sophie nodded. "Is this the new girlfriend?" Emily asked. "Yep, I guess so" Hayley waved. "Good to put a face to you dearie. The goss didn't seem to do you credit" Rita added. Hayley gave Sophie a look that burned annoyance. Apparently Hayley did not enjoy being the talk of the village. "Well we've got to get her home" Sophie quickly tried to get them out there before it got any worse. "Good to meet you" Hayley said quickly.

"So great to hear that every one's talking about me" Hayley said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm sorry babe, really, so so sorry" Sophie tried her best to look penitent. "What did you tell everyone in town? No wonder everyone was staring" Hayley snapped. Sophie stopped her and looked her in the face. "I didn't say anything because I wouldn't know what to say! Are you my girlfriend? Or are we just friends with benefits? You don't seem to want anything more than a jump in the sack! So you tell me what would I say aye?" Sophie snapped back. These thoughts had been building up inside her all night. Hayley had no right to get all mardy about it.

Sophie leaned against the wall trying to calm down. She couldn't get all shouty or Hayley may just bolt. "Oh and just so you know, the town gossip saw us in Manchester last time...after the club...against the wall..." Sophie sighed. Hayley rolled her eyes. Hayley slouched next to her against the wall. "Great" she exhaled. They sat in silence for a moment. "Look Soph" Hayley turned towards her. "I'm not ready to answer questions about us yet. Why can't we just have fun together?" Hayley asked. Sophie considered what she heard. She was insecure about where they stood at the moment. But then again she didn't want to be alone. Being alone was so pathetic.

"Come on, Sophie, I'll make you scream" Hayley said flirtingly. Sophie grabbed her hand and shrugged. "Okay" Sophie gave in.

"That's my girl" Hayley pulled her closer. She crushed against Sophie's lips pushing her up against the wall. Clearly Hayley wanted to prove her dominance sexually trying to draw Sophie further in. While she tried to keep a clear head, Sophie was losing it. She hated being submissive when she felt that she had been clear about her insecurity. Using sex to smooth it over was becoming an avoidance technique that Hayley utilized. And Sophie hated to admit that it worked. And How.

They broke the kiss since air was becoming an issue. "Let's go" Sophie said in a low voice pulling Hayley toward Streetcar. It was time to take this elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

A miracle had happened last Sunday night. Well it wasn't like anyone was brought to life or there was a healing of hands to Sophie Webster. However she would have never expected to be asked out on a date by a woman in her congregation. Sure every once in awhile she had to politely decline a clueless male who wanted to chat her up, but she had honestly thought that she was the only "out" lesbian in her church. Just goes to show what happens when you assume.

Sophie had been getting out of her prayer group, which she attended every week. Some folk couldn't figure out how she managed to be gay and Christian. She got more trouble from people for the latter than the former, which she never understood. To Sophie it was just all the same thing: Love was at the center of it all. And it felt good to know that no matter what happened, she feel that unconditional love. And the she could give it to others thru understanding and compassion. If only everyone else felt the same way.

Her congregation consisted mostly of old ladies but there were a few young people. One girl named Ellie, she had noticed from her old church, had started going to hers. Sophie had been forced to change churches because of problems with the pastor, but she never had any trouble with anyone else. Ellie was a brunette and looked like any other girl from Manchester. Manchester lasses tended to be lean, pale, and spend their lives in jumpers. Much like Sophie herself, she looked like a sweet girl who was no-fuss.

After their mini-spat a few weeks ago, Hayley had been a little distant. Sure they had gone back to the flat and had sex, and Sophie had even stayed over. However since then they had only traded a few texts and emails. Of course Hayley was stressed out and busy with finals, but still Sophie couldn't help but overanalyze it. It reminded her too much of when Sian had gone to college, leaving Sophie alone long enough to screw things up.

So when Ellie approached her after prayer group and started flirting, Sophie tried to stay calm. Rather inside though, she was freaking out. It was all too familiar. Out of instinct she had blown her off about making plans, saying that she had a family thing. Still she wasn't altogether dismissive of the woman's advances. It was mainly just a surprise. It wasn't like there were all that many opportunities in Weatherfield or even Manchester, and Sophie knew that she was no prize. Anything was better than another night at home with Sally and Tim, her new boyfriend, so she had left the door a bit open.

Regardless she was nervous about what to do, so she rang up her sister Rosie. Rosie had set her down this path in the first place and maybe she'd know what to do.

"So you're on a photo shoot with goats?" Sophie asked confusedly. Her sister's modeling career was so weird. "Yeah it's for some goat cream or summat. SO WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she shouted over the bleating of farm animals. Sophie outlined for her what had happened. "NO WAY! There's another gay god-botherer. I thought it was just you in all of England" Rosie exclaimed. "Yeah, but what should I do?" Sophie whinged. "Well go out with her, duh. Even if she's not hot, at least you get a meal out of it" Rosie advised. "But what should I do about Hayley?" Sophie moaned. "Oh god, Sophie, sometimes" Rosie sighed. Sophie really didn't need her sister's irritating tone right now. She almost hung up, but then she waited knowing that her sister was working out what to say. "Look Sophie, I have to go, but you are still being _relationship girl_ with this Hayley chick, and you need to break the pattern. I mean do you even know if you are the only one that she's dating?" Rosie asked. Sophie thanked her sister and hung up.

For once Sophie had to admit that her sister wasn't that crazy. Sophie didn't know what Hayley was doing or who with up at Uni. They didn't talk about it when they went out. It was like an unspoken rule between them. Wound up by her sister, Sophie got on the phone and called Ellie. She had her phone number from church already. Ellie was surprised to hear from her. "Frankly I thought you weren't interested when we last talked" she related. "No just family stuff, it's hard to get out of, you know how it is" Sophie said trying to sound non-fussed. "Well what do you say just a DVD at my place, some take away, no biggie" Ellie proposed. Sophie agreed and they set a date for next weekend. Sophie was pleased with how easy it had been. Maybe she could do this dating thing after all.

Sophie showed up with a DVD around 7 pm. They talked and ate for a bit. It was easy for them to talk since they had grown up just a few streets apart. They could talk about how crazy the Platts are or how hot Carla Connor was with ease. It was nice and they started to relax.

"So I have to tell you something and I hope it's not weird" Ellie said. Sophie nodded to urge her on. "Well I wanted to thank you. You may not remember at all but I was at your birthday party when you were 16. We'd gone to church together and you invited us all to go. I was so excited because I'd never really been to a party before. I'd heard all the goss about you and Sian and why you ran away" Ellie started to ramble. She took a sip of the wine that they'd been sharing. "I already knew that I was different inside. Didn't care about boys, even though I dated them, but I figured that I could make it go away" Ellie continued. Sophie had no idea where this was going. "So I went and it was crazy" Ellie laughed. "Oi! That was my sister Rosie not me! Last time she was my party planner" Sophie protested. "Yeah but I remember that I saw you and Sian Powers dancing and having a laugh. You were so happy and it sent out waves of love all around you. And I knew..." She paused. Sophie found herself holding her breath waiting for what would come out next. "I knew that I deserved to be happy, deserved to be loved, and had to stop worrying about what everyone else thought" Ellie admitted. "I'm sorry, if it's too much. But I just had to say thank you" Ellie summed up.

Sophie couldn't help but give the poor lass a hug. She had had no idea that she had such an impact on other people's lives. But then again it seemed that she had. After a minute or two they released each other. "Okay awkward confession time over. How about that movie?" Ellie said getting up to put on the rom-com that Sophie had picked out on. "So, is that why you asked me over?" Sophie asked. "No! It was because you're well fit, Sophie Webster" Ellie said with a wink.

They settled on the sofa as the movie started. It's not like they were close together as the opening credits rolled, but slowly they got closer. Eventually Sophie rested her head on Ellie's shoulder, and then naturally she wrapped one arm around her middle. It was so comfy and they fit together. Sophie thought about how easy this was. Non-complicated. She leaned in and before she knew they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing. It was starting to get heated as Sophie let Ellie's tongue circle around her mouth. Ellie started to have Sophie pinned to the couch. The movie was forgotten.

Sophie broke it off. One reason being that air was becoming an issue but also because she felt it was unfair to go any further. Both women sat back catching their breaths. "That was amazing" Ellie panted out. She was clearly turned on. "Yeah, Yeah" Sophie nodded. "But I need to tell you something" Sophie started. "I don't like the sound of that" Ellie said despondently. She was clearly waiting to hear the bad news. "It's not bad, it's just I didn't think it was okay to go any further without letting you know that I have been seeing somebody" Sophie choked out. "But it's not serious, I mean..." Sophie said guiltily. "Okay, I get it, but let me ask you something then: If you're seeing this other girl, then why are you here kissing me?" Ellie said looking her straight in the face. Sophie honestly didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here we go. But like they say every ending is a beginning right? If you've made it this far, then thanks for reading. I highly appreciate it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews or a PM, it helps greatly.

"I didn't know what to say so I bolted" Sophie explained to Ryan with a sigh. Her and Ryan were sharing a chippy while on break from the shop and kebab place respectively. He was going to be leaving soon for Ibiza but he wanted save up as much money as he could. Sophie had told him about Ellie and Hayley. She felt guilty about being such a slapper. What was she doing? This is what she gets for listening to Rosie.

"I've really blown it aye?" she said as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Soph, Oh stop! It's not too bad" Ryan reassured her.

"Well I don't feel that great about it" Sophie moaned.

"Honestly it's not like you at all. In fact it's more like me" Ryan grinned.

"I did come to you for a reason" Sophie teased. It was true. Sleeping around and kissing girls was what Ryan Connor had been known for, more than any music ability he ever had. There had been a time when they had gone from friends to bitter enemies. She now knew that he didn't mean to be a jerk by cheating on Sian back then. He was just incapable of being faithful. Since her father had cheated on her mother, Sophie had lost her naivety about men and their needs.

"Well I have a theory. Do you want to hear it?" Ryan asked. Sophie nodded.

"Let's see, you're freaking out because you have been seeing this girl, but then you haven't seen her for a while because she has Uni. Then you go and kiss another girl but now you don't know whether to tell Girl #1. Doesn't this all sound a little familiar Soph?" Ryan outlined for her.

Wait. What was Ryan saying here? "WHUT?!" Sophie whipped her head towards him. "Hey don't kick off at me. I'm just pointing out the obvious" Ryan said. Sophie shook her head in disbelief. "You're off your head you are" Sophie countered.

"I just think that the reason that you are freaking out is because you never let yourself off the hook from what happened with her" Ryan explained. "You wasn't there Ryan, so you don't even know…" Sophie said refusing to hear it. "I'm just saying. It makes sense to me" Ryan got up to throw away his chips.

Was Ryan right? Sophie wondered. Thinking about how she had lost her soul mate still caused an ache in her chest. Afterward she had tried her best just to forget about it, as if it had never happened. But maybe that was why she felt so panicked about telling Hayley about hooking up with Ellie. She had tried not to care. It's not like Hayley was her girlfriend, they weren't married. But she couldn't shake her guilt about it.

"Even if that were true, what does it matter? I've not seen or heard from Sian in years. She fell off the earth," Sophie said dejectedly. Sophie had tried desperately to find her for months. After a mainly negative response then nothing, Sophie had given up. It seemed that Sian did not want to be found.

"What if I could tell you where she is?" Ryan said with a cocky smile. "No way!" Sophie said to him shocked. "Yup" he said nodding his head. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Sophie shouted angrily. "Oi! Don't kick off. I was just waiting for the right moment" Ryan winked.

Sophie thought about it. Nope she decided. Seeing Sian again after all this time would just be horrific and awkward. She shook her head, not able to open her mouth. Tears were threatening to prick behind her eyes. Ryan could see that she was getting upset. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Soph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. C'mere" he took her into his arms. Sophie broke it up after a minute pulling away from him. She thanked him trying to calm herself down. "Remember Soph, I know what it felt like to lose her," Ryan said looking into her face.

"Yeah we're both daft aren't we?" Sophie chuckled. She was trying to pull herself back together.

"Got to get back, but just think about it Soph" Ryan said as he headed back to the kebab shop.

Sophie sat for a moment and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sophie was in the bathroom getting ready for her date. It had been 2 weeks since her talk with Ryan and Hayley had finally called her. They arranged to go to a gig in Manchester with a band they both liked. Sophie had decided that she was going to tell her about Ellie. She had also apologized to Ellie after seeing her at church. Sophie let the girl down easy. She was disappointed but not surprised.

So here she was starting on her eye makeup when she heard a knock on the door. "Sophie are you decent? Can I come in?" her mother shouted thru the door. "Yeah Mum" Sophie said. Sally poked her head in opening the door. She looked at Sophie who was dressed to go out on the razz. "You look nice" Sally complimented. "I've got a date mum, Hayley will be here in 20 minutes" Sophie said excitedly. Even though she was nervous about Hayley kicking off about Ellie, Sophie knew that she still might get laid which gave her a buzz. "I know that I've stayed away from talking to you about dating and sex and all summat" Sally started off. "Mum!" Sophie moaned. She didn't want to have this discussion with her mother now or ever for that matter. "I just have been uncomfortable and to be honest I still don't quite understand how it works for two girls" Sally marched on. Sophie just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole right now. This was her version of hell. She gave her mum a glare that could burn Antarctica. "Don't give me that look, young lady. I just want to say that you are my beautiful girl and you deserve someone who loves you. And if they do love you then she should want to shout it from the rooftops" Sally said putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "If this Hayley isn't willing to do that then you deserve better," Sally said looking into her youngest daughter's eyes.

Sophie and Sally had had their moments over the years. Rosie had always been more trouble for her mother, meaning she got more attention. Sophie had felt invisible to her mother before she came out, but after that they had struggled to understand each other. Sometimes Sally could say the most ignorant things, but Sophie knew that her mother was trying. And sometimes that had to be enough.

Sophie's phone dinged with a text message. Sophie checked it.

"Oh no, she's here" Sophie scrambled to finish putting herself together.

"I'll go downstairs. Just think about what I've said Soph" Sally offered.

"Thanks Mum, I will" Sophie smiled.

* * *

Sophie and Hayley laid back on the pillows. They had worked themselves up dancing at the gig. Luckily Hayley had already arranged for a hotel room for the night. It was a nice room, although all they really needed was the bed. It had been a few weeks.

"I've got to talk to you" Sophie said turning her face towards Hayley. The other girl sighed "Me too."

"Well I'll go first" Sophie got serious. She had been making this speech in her head all week. This would not be easy, but it had to be done. Sophie ran her hands thru her hair. "Don't kick off, but a few weeks ago I went on a date with another girl and I kissed her" Sophie said nervously. She watched Hayley carefully. She wouldn't be surprised if Hayley slapped her or summat. Instead Hayley sighed and moved closer to Sophie. She placed her hands on Sophie's hips pulling her closer. "Don't worry, Sophie. I wouldn't blame you for doing it" Hayley spoke. "It's just, I hadn't heard from you in a while really" Sophie said snuggling in closer. "I know" Hayley said into Sophie's chest.

Sophie pulled Hayley's face up to look at her. She was so soft and for once felt vulnerable. Hayley had always been full of strong swagger and confidence. American's were always like that. But right now she was putty in Sophie's hands. It made this harder. "When I met you in London, I was intent that I wouldn't get involved again. I was just going to pull a girl and not care," Sophie explained. She paused as she thought back to then. "Well I can't be that girl. I want to be someone's girlfriend. I deserve it and I don't know if you want that" Sophie admitted. "I know. When we had that spat a few weeks ago it scared me," Hayley explained. "I've been distant since then and now I have to tell you something that's terrible" Hayley paused. "Go on babe" Sophie urged.

"I have to go back to America. My Uni program is nearly done and my student visa will run out. And I wouldn't ask you to leave everything and come with me. And long distance is a disaster, so I think that this is it, Soph" Hayley finished.

Sophie finally exhaled. She had been holding her breath waiting to hear. Now that she had she started to give in to the emotions of the moment. Pulling Hayley's face to her own, she crashed into her lips. The kiss was sweeping and desperate. Their tongues brushed against each other and Sophie's hands reached into Hayley's hair. They got lost in each other for a moment. Feeling as if this was their first and last chance to find their real selves.

They did have the room for the night after all.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hayley had left for California. Her and Sophie had traded addresses with the understanding that if Sophie ever came to visit the states she had a place to stay. Sophie had been shocked at how grown up it had all been. She now found herself to be alone again.

She thought back to what Ryan had said. Had she really not gotten over what had happened so many years ago? Was she still stuck in that moment? And how could she get over that? Sophie didn't really know.

Before Hayley had left a few weeks ago, she had gotten a large envelope from Ryan Connor in Ibiza. He had left Weatherfield for some grand dj gig. The teenage girls of the village had all cried themselves to sleep that night, Sophie was positive. Of course he was already shagging multiple girls there who would inevitably find out about each other. Some things never change.

Sophie opened up the large envelope only to find a smaller envelope. In the envelope was a smaller envelope with a post-it note attached. The post-it note said "Only open if you want to know where SHE is." Sophie looked at the envelope stunned. She thought that if she stared long enough it might literally burst into flames. It didn't. She turned the envelope in her hands.

Thinking back to her last convo with Ryan she knew exactly who the SHE was. Maybe Ryan had been right. She could get closure on one of the best worst things that had ever happened to her. On the other hand she knew that it was a Pandora's box. Damn you Ryan Connor. Still a troublemaker, even after he'd gone.

She also thought about Hayley. It had been frustrating that they seemed to connect emotionally just before Hayley was going. It was clear that Sophie still needed that or it wasn't worth having. Perhaps Rosie or other girls could sleep around and not care but Sophie believed that she couldn't. She was still chasing what she had so callously thrown away. Perhaps Ryan was right. She still hadn't gotten over it.

Sophie took the envelope and put it in a drawer. She didn't tell anyone. During the last few weeks, she'd open the drawer and then close it, just contemplating what it contained.

* * *

She headed up to the counter to check in. Sophie had only had time to quickly pack one carry-on bag. She wasn't prone to last minute crazy plans like this, but she just had to. Getting out her passport for the authority to see she worried that she was doing the right thing. Well too late to change now Sophie thought.

"So young lady why are you visiting America?" the man asked taking Sophie's passport.

"Visiting a friend" Sophie said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right here you go. Just a shout out quickly to Anony for her reviews. You're a gem, thank you for taking a moment to drop a line. As you'll see you are right on track. Warning: There is some swears in this one, because we Americans have dirty mouths. Thanks for reading and drop a review if you have a moment. It helps.

Sophie walked thru LAX knackered. She had been on a plane for 10 hours, then security, then immigration. She'd been thru airports before while on family holiday, but never to the United States. Let's just say Americans take their air travel with a side of grumpy. Thank god she had arranged for a ride. She could barely stand.

Hayley was waiting for her outside security. Sophie had texted her while waiting in the security line. "Well you look like crap," Hayley laughed. "You know what I'm too tired to even fight back" Sophie smiled. Hayley threw her arms around her. "I've missed you" Hayley whispered into her neck. Sophie nodded. They separated and started walking towards the car park. "Here let me take this" Hayley took her carry-on bag.

Sophie just grunted in response. She was too tired to be stubborn.

They piled into Hayley's car.

"You do realize that for me it's the middle of the night tomorrow" Sophie said as she slumped in the seat.

"Yep, time travel's a bitch, huh?" Hayley said they pulled out onto the freeway.

* * *

"Welcome to Los Angeles where a 20 minute free way ride will take an hour minimum" Hayley sighed. The cars were bumper to bumper but at least they were moving. Inch by bloody inch. Sophie just closed her eyes and laid her head back. It was true that she had not come to LA for a holiday. She was here on a personal mission but still she would have liked to at least seen a palm tree. "It's okay" Sophie said squeezing the other girl's hand.

When Sophie had brought up Hayley on ichat and told her that she was coming, the girl didn't hesitate to offer her help. It was a bizarre coincidence that a girl from Manchester had two ex-girlfriends within 20 minutes of each other in another country. Sometimes Sophie wondered about her God's sense of humor. Either way she was glad that Hayley offered her a place to stay. Right now Sophie just needed a bed.

She was known on the street as the sensible Webster sister, but in many ways Sophie was just as impulsive as any one else in her family. The envelope had sat in her drawer for at least two weeks. She couldn't help but check to make sure that it was real and wouldn't disappear. Sometimes she worried that Ryan was just playing a cruel joke on her. That this was all part of some long time revenge plan like David Platt would devise. Perhaps he was still smarting from losing Sian to her so long ago. Then again he had claimed to be "over it." And had been a good mate since she had had her accident.

In the end she had decided that it was all worth the risk. Little did she know that Sian Powers had made it all the way to America. Honestly she had thought that she'd find her in Cambridge or even Oxford. Apparently it was never going to be that easy. Her ex-soul mate had fled the continent.

So it was to America that she had to go. Her mum had told her that she was mad. Rosie had demanded she take some of her headshots. Sophie had declined and Rosie had thrown a fit. At least she hadn't had to face her sister in person, it was a lot easier to deal with her tantrums over Skype. The rest of the street was all a stir with the goss. Why was she suddenly going over to the colonies all of a sudden they speculated? It clearly must have to do with that American girl that she was seen with, Sophie had heard whispered. Whatever, Sophie had sighed. She was used to being talked about. At least Dev had given her the time off.

She had been thinking, thinking, and thinking. She just needed to know. She needed to see her again. Even if it led to nothing. So she ripped that damn envelope open. And there was an address. It was one of the scariest things that she had ever done. It ranked right up there with kissing her and not being able to walk again. Sophie's heart had been in her throat. But once she saw what seemed to be a legitimate address then her mind started racing. She had spent so many years playing out the scene in her head. What she would say, what she would do. It was basically all apologies from her. It was all long due really.

So here she was, and maybe tomorrow she would be face-to-face with her and it was staggering. Sophie had run a million possible scenarios, but she was convinced that it was necessary for her to be happy. She had to sort things out with Sian Powers. She just had to.

"Oh look! The traffic is finally fucking clearing!" Hayley cheered. She cheered loudly, while Sophie gave a quick whoo-hoo. They were finally moving. Maybe Sophie would make it to a bed after all.

* * *

They were sitting in the couch watching the news when Hayley went and set it on mute.

"So when am I taking you over to UCLA tomorrow?" Hayley said as she blew over her green tea. She had stocked up on tea bags knowing that Sophie preferred tea over coffee. It was a Brit thang she guessed.

"I guess mid-afternoon? I have to get over the jet lag and then get myself ready so" Sophie guessed.

"Well UCLA classes are scheduled pretty regularly so, we can take a guess at when she'll be back to her place and have time to talk to you" Hayley added. She stretched herself out as they sat on her sofa.

Hayley's flat was pretty good. Sophie didn't know how it ranked by American standards but by Manchester standards it seemed all right. Of course there was only one bed. Hayley insisted that her and Sophie could still share it. They could be grown ups. It didn't mean they had to have sex.

"And you are way too tired to satisfy me anyway" Hayley replied. Sophie hated to admit it but Hayley was right. This jet lag was killing her.

So for that reason they were lying next to each other in the same bed. While Sophie was not althogether happy with it, she wasn't able to turn down Hayley's offer. There was no way her back was going to be able to put up with that hardwood floor.

"Sophie, Well was she your first?" Hayley asked. Hayley was clearly fishing for "Sian Powers" back history, Sophie knew.

"If we must then, Yes she was" Sophie laughed. She took a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes on Hayley. They were both friendly. Hayley laughed.

"I just realized that we hadn't shared our firsts Soph" Hayley offered.

"All right then, it's a long story but Sian and I were best friends and I fell in love with her" Sophie put it simply. "Then she broke up with her boyfriend and I kissed her. And then everything fell into place. I knew who I was and she freaked out but eventually she realized that she loved me and it was amazing" Sophie sighed.

"Well what happened?" Hayley asked breathlessly.

"I blew it. Sian loved me and I threw it away carelessly" Sophie tried to explain as easily as she could. After all this time, it still hurt. "What about you?" Sophie asked.

"Her name was Kaitee and we were 12 and I loved her" Hayley answered. She went to refill her coffee cup.

"We got busted making out by my dad" Hayley finished. "Wow" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but according to Kaitee we were just "practicing" so that put an end to it. But I told my dad the truth and he went ballistic but eventually he understood" Hayley ended it.

"But that wasn't your first time eh?" Sophie smirked.

"Oh my first time? Well that was with Samantha Dobbs, head cheerleader. She rocked my world" Hayley smirked.

"How so?" Sophie inquired.

"First girl to go down on me. Her tongue was amazing, but she wasn't gay" Hayley smirked.

"Whut?" Sophie asked.

"Well she just wanted to know what it was like. She didn't care about me. Inside," Hayley shrugged. "We don't all get to have our first times with people we care about" Hayley finished.

"I'm sorry" Sophie said. And she was. It reminded her how lucky Sophie had been.

"Well, you just find that soul mate of yours tomorrow girl" Hayley said as she yawned. She stretched out her muscles and layed back into the pillows. Sophie was still tired out from the day.

"Tomorrow" Sophie whispered as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to those who are reading this story and (hopefully) enjoying it. I assure you, it's not over yet. Feel free to leave a review to let me know that you like/or don't like where this is going. It helps me.

Nervous didn't cut it. Sophie was terrified as she went up to the door. Hayley had gotten her up and dressed even as she protested mightily.

"Hey, you're not backing out now Sophie! I won't let you" Hayley said. She pulled her out of bed, even as Sophie moaned and groaned. "But What If…" Sophie started her millionth bad case scenario.

"Enough Buts…get in the shower. Don't make me strip you" Hayley threatened pushing Sophie into the bathroom. As she cleaned herself up, Sophie practiced what she would say. She walked the line between desperately trying to be grown up about it and pathetic. She also prepared herself for the fact that she just might get a "door in a face". In the past Sian was the emotional one, while Sophie had bottled it. Sophie tended toward extreme shouty outbursts. Sian would run away to Southport or a holiday if she needed to get out.

As she regarded herself in the bathroom mirror, she reflected about how much she had gone thru in the last year and a half. She wondered if Sian had gone thru hard times as well. Sian had never had a great family to support her like Sophie did. Her father was awful and her mum not much better. Since she had fled to America, Sophie guessed that it hadn't gotten much better. But Sian had always liked warmer climes and school so it made sense that she would try to combine the two.

After fretting over what to wear all over Hayley's bedroom, she settled on a pair of jeans and a nice top. Sophie wanted to fit in and not look like too much of a foreigner. Her accent was hard enough to hide. She worked on speaking slower and clearer, but sometimes Manchester still crept out. Sophie wondered how long Sian had been here in LA and how much it had changed her. She would certainly have an amazing tan. Sian always tanned well.

Hayley had dropped her off. She gave her a hug and a pep talk. "You can do this" Hayley said confidently. Sophie turned her head downward unable to look her in the eyes. Her hands shook from the nerves. Hayley lifted Sophie's chin to meet her eyes.

"Hey, don't do that. You won't be happy if you don't settle this eh?" Hayley asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Well then go get it Sophie Webster" Hayley cheered.

So here she was standing in front of a closed door. She lifted her fist to knock on the door, but then lowered it. Exhaling she steeled herself. Stop being stupid she admonished herself. Just knock goddammit. So she did.

One knock. Two knock. And then she waited. No answer.

Could it be possible that she wasn't here? Could Ryan have been wrong? How stupid was Sophie for coming all this way on a goose chase?

She was working herself up with every moment that passed. Raising her hand for one final knock the door finally opened. Surprised Sophie took a step back.

A woman in shorts and a tank top opened the door. Sophie didn't recognize her at all but she was clearly American. A cigarette dangled from her lips. She looked Sophie over.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh…hiya…I must have the wrong address…I'm looking for Sian Powers. Does she live here?" Sophie asked nervously.

"Should have guessed that. You have the same funny accent," she laughed taking a drag on her cigarette. "Yeah she's at class. Should be back soon though" the woman leaned against the open doorway.

"Oh…" Sophie sighed. This was so typical. Nothing ever works out for me she thought.

"Hey, you can hang out here. She shouldn't be too long" the woman offered her entrance inside. Sophie stepped into the flat. It wasn't too bad. Looked like typical college digs, although a little messier than Sophie would have liked.

"That'd be brilliant if it's not too much trouble," Sophie said. She stood in the center of the room unsure what to do.

"You're not some bill collector or contract killer are you? She didn't say that anyone was coming by" the woman went into the small kitchen getting a coffee. Sophie laughed.

"Eh No! Just an old friend, I wanted to surprise her" Sophie smiled.

The woman offered her a cup of coffee. "No thank you. By the way my name's Sophie, Sophie Webster" she introduced herself. "Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Jaimie, roommate" she put out her hand to shake.

"Oh good to meet you" Sophie shook it. She stood there nervously. Well this wasn't the scenario that Sophie had planned on. She didn't know what to do with herself, so she just stood there stiff.

A cell phone rang. Both women looked at the their phones. "It's mine, one minute," Jaimie said putting her phone to her ear.

Sophie continued to stand awkwardly. She turned as she heard a key turn in the lock on the door. The door opened and in walked Sian Powers.

She had short blond hair, cut in a bob, and a tan, but Sophie would recognize her anywhere. Their eyes met across the flat. Sophie steeled herself for whatever reaction would come. Sian's mouth dropped open like her mouth was unhinged. She seemed frozen in place as neither of them dared blink. They had dropped into that bubble that always seemed to form around them. There was nothing but the two of them in that moment.

Then Jaimie came back into the room and it broke.

Sophie finally exhaled. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath.

"Didn't know anyone would be dropping by," Jaimie said. Sian took off her jacket and dropped it on the chair near her.

"Yeah well, neither did I" Sian said forcing a smile. Unfortunately it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi" Sophie said nervously. She moved toward her slowly, afraid that she had made a horrible mistake.

The tension in the room was thick.

"Well I'll leave you two" Jaimie said bailing out of the room as quickly as possible.

"You're really here," Sian said shaking her head in disbelief. A smile slowly moved across her face.

Sophie couldn't be more relieved. Sian Powers had always had the most amazingly beautiful smiles. It had been Sophie's aim in life to keep it on her face when they were younger. She was willing to do the silliest, foolish, things to get her girlfriend to laugh. It had filled her with the greatest warmth to see it again.

"Yeah" Sophie said biting her lower lip.

"Well C'mon let's go take a walk. I don't know if you've heard but California has palm trees" Sian said grabbing her keys and phone.

"Yeah I've heard that" Sophie smiled as they walked out the door.

They walked out on the beach. Sian was lucky enough to have a flat nearby. But then again she would. Sian had always liked warm climes and sandy beaches. They barely said a word to each other. Neither knew where to start.

Sian suddenly stopped and turned toward Sophie.

"So how did you find me?" Sian asked.

"Super spy tricks. I've become a member of her majesty's secret service" Sophie tried to make her laugh. It was her first line in a charm offensive.

Sian crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was not amused.

"Ryan Connor" Sophie spilled.

"Ugh, Shocker. Still causing trouble for me after all these years" Sian shook her head annoyed.

"Too be fair. He did give me a choice, so you can't blame him entirely" Sophie said.

"What are you doing here Soph?" Sian said. She clearly didn't want to pussy foot around.

Sophie exhaled. She locked eyes with her ex-girlfriend.

"Ever since you, I keep screwing up. And I need to know why. I need to figure this out and I think you can help me," Sophie said in a rush.

"So it's all about you huh?" Sian snapped.

"No! Look that came out wrong" Sophie shook her head. She always screwed this kind of thing up. Talking feelings wasn't her strong suit.

"Yeah Sophie I think I saw this movie with John Cusack, in fact we saw it together if I remember right?" Sian looked away.

"Sian!" Sophie couldn't help herself. This was not going as she planned at all. She grabbed her arm. Sian turned back towards her.

"I am sorry! So sorry. There's no measure for how sorry I am," Sophie pleaded.

"Okay. I believe you! But that doesn't mean that we're…" Sian replied.

"I know! I know. I just…" Sophie halted. Why was this so hard? Sophie sighed in frustration. A phone rang. They both looked toward their phones. It was Sian's cell. She answered it. She mouthed an apology.

"Yeah…I'se sorry…I forgot about our lunch date babe…A friend dropped in from Manchester…I know right…Total surprise…We'll have to do it later baby…Okay love…talk later" Sian hung up the phone.

She turned back to Sophie.

"Sorry. Blokes right?" Sian shook her head.

"Bloke?" Sophie said archly.

"Sophie, I always said I didn't fancy women, I just fancied you" Sian said looking out onto the ocean.

"Well I just have to know-Does that mean that I have to return my toaster? Because I get a toaster every time I convert a lass to my side. Now if you are jumping to the other side of the fence…" Sophie smiled.

Sian smiled. It was the first real smile that Sophie had seen from her since they'd seen each other today.

"There it is. That smile. My heart can go on" Sophie smirked.

"Cheeky mare" Sian chuckled again. They looked at each other and it was like they were transported. Once again they were on a beach in Southport, hands entwined, in their own bubble. It was their own special kind of magic that no one understood. If they could find this bubble then they would have no problem being around each other 24/7. And now they had found it again after all this time.

"Look I have to go, but how about tonight we go out, I'll take you for real Mexican take-away" Sian asked.

"Of course! But what will your bloke say?" Sophie replied.

"He won't care. American blokes are so casual. Easy-going like" Sian shook her head amused.

"Yeah of course I would! Came all the way here after all" Sophie confirmed.

"I'll pick you up at 7. What's your number so I can call and get the address?" Sian asked.

Sophie whipped her phone out so fast that she nearly dropped it. After exchanging numbers, she watched Sian as she walked away.

She just couldn't help but sigh. Sian still had a tight ass.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. It makes me want to continue even more so. Enjoy.

Sian knocked on the door to Hayley's flat. Again everyone was lucky that they lived within a 20-minute radius. On another hand Sophie found this to be a cruel irony for herself. Her she was with two ex-girlfriend's meeting each other in a summat awkward situation. Sophie thought that somewhere her benevolent god was smiling.

Hayley leaped to answer the door. She loved placing Sophie in awkward situations. It wasn't an aspect of her character that Sophie enjoyed.

She had spent a long time focusing on what she would wear and how she would look. Sophie knew that this wasn't a date, but it felt that way. She knew that Sian was dating a bloke so she wasn't a lesbian completely. But then again Sian never had been. It had been a point of contention between them early in their relationship. Sophie had been insecure about Ryan and whether Sian would leave her for something easier. It was a difficult thing for a 15 year old to wrap her head around. But by the time Tommy Duckworth came around with his killer smile then Sophie knew that she didn't have to worry about losing Sian to any guys in Weatherfield. Unfortunately her love of holidays meant that Sophie worried about other girls. Because Sian was gorgeous and Sophie didn't see why Sian would settle for her.

Perhaps that was still true.

She finally picked out a skirt and top that showed off her legs but wasn't too fancy. She really didn't have much of an idea what kind of place they were going too.

After Sian had left her that afternoon, she had called Hayley. Hayley had come and they had done a debrief. Sophie relayed how things had gone and Hayley and her processed it. Probably more than they should. It was so lesbian. Sophie just had to stop overanalyzing it all.

So Sian had knocked on the door and Sophie had nervously answered. She hoped that Hayley wouldn't be too embarrassing about it. Fingers crossed.

Sian stepped in and she was stunning. It's hard to paint a picture about how amazing her ex-girlfriend could look. Of course she was a little older and more tan, but Sian still had a body to die for. Sophie couldn't believe that she had seen this girl naked. Multiple times.

"Sophie" Sian greeted her.

"Oh yeah. Come in, I'll get my purse" Sophie motioned her in.

Sian stepped in. She looked around uncomfortably.

Hayley stepped out from the kitchen. "Sophie's rude or she forgot to introduce me. I'm Hayley" she said while sticking out her hand. Sophie reemerged with her handbag. She was dead nervous and seeing Hayley and Sian in the same space didn't help.

"Oh Aye! Yeah…this is Sian Powers…ex-girlfriend" Sophie introduced as she headed toward the door.

"But I think you already knew that, am I right?" Sian said archly.

There was a tension that Sophie thought might be one-sided jealously. Maybe not. Either way Sophie wanted to put an end to it.

"Okay well let's go. We'll be back later Hayley" Sophie looked at her apologetically. She didn't know why Sian was being a such a stroppy mare.

Hayley nodded and gave a good to meet you as they exited. Sophie turned to her and mouthed "sorry". Hayley just nodded.

* * *

As Sian drove them to the restaurant they both relaxed. Sophie filled her in on all the goss. She had forgotten how immersed Sian had been on the street. For a while there she had practically been a member of the family often bouncing between the Websters and Southport.

They sat down at the Mexican place, which was unlike anything they had in Manchester. The waiter's seemed to know Sian already. But then again Sophie guessed that there weren't a lot of hot Mancunian girls in LA who ate there regularly. Sian was clearly the hottest girl in the restaurant, but then again that wasn't hard. To Sophie she was always the most gorgeous no matter where she went.

It had only been a year and a half since Sophie had last seen her, but Sian had changed in some ways. She was a little more hardened. A bit more in control of everything. In their relationship Sophie had been the most dominant most of the time. Sian usually sat back and watched what happened. She wasn't afraid to step in and defend herself or Sophie if needs be. Apparently in the time that they had been apart she had found some strength while Sophie had found insecurity.

"So is Hayley your girl friend?" Sian said looking over a menu. There was an edge to her voice which implied some jealousy. Sophie chuckled. "Aye no! I met her in London visiting Rosie. She saved me some money by letting me stay" Sophie explained. Sian seemed to accept that. Sophie had purposely left out some details. She didn't feel that she had to reveal it all just yet.

"Sorry I was such a mardy earlier. I was just shocked" Sian said. Then she ordered a drink. Clearly this was also a place that didn't card. Sophie took advantage and also ordered. She needed something to help her relax.

"No! Don't be daft. I expected much worse" Sophie replied.

"Oh I've thought about it, trust me" Sian countered.

"I would deserve it. I created such a horrible mess" Sophie dipped her head down. She had truthfully. A wedding to get over her guilt. It was madness that she had let it get that far.

"Soph, you weren't alone. We were so young" Sian said. Her voice had gotten soft, emotions clearly at the surface.

"But Sian…" Sophie persisted.

"Let's not talk about this here" Sian diverted.

The waiters approached interrupting the moment. They both ordered. The small talk began again between them. It was a relaxing atmosphere. Sophie could see why Sian liked this kind of place. The food was far away from fish and chips. She had acclimated to America well.

"Oi! You can't tell me that whatever Miley Cyrus is doing is called dancing because it's not" Sian insisted. Her voice always got so adorably high and squeaky when she got angry.

"Listen to that! You can take the girl out of Manchester, but you can't take the Manchester out of the girl" Sophie teased.

"I'm still right" Sian pointed out smiling. She always loved winning an argument. No wonder she was studying to become a lawyer.

"So how long are you staying?" Sian asked as the bill came.

"Not long. I fly out on Sunday, although oddly I'll get back on Monday. Traveling is so weird" Sophie answered.

"That's not long" Sian said with a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"Yeah Dev wouldn't let me off for too long" Sophie explained. She had been avoiding mentioning the fact that she still worked in a pathetic corner shop. Although she practically ran the place, like Sunita had before her, she knew that it was a bit pathetic. Sophie had always been smart and hard working at school. She had just been derailed by her family's problems and never made it back.

"Well I feel as if I've barely seen you. Do you need to go home now?" Sian asked. There was a bit of desperation in her voice.

"No. Like I said I came to see you, I'll take as much as I can get" Sophie said.

"Well I know a place where we can go" Sian said as they both got up to leave.

* * *

It had started out innocently enough.

Sian had led her to a sand dune on a beach. She had produced a beach blanket from her trunk. They went out, laid down, next to each other and looked at the ocean. The waves were crashing against the shore. It was a bit deafening. But still the dark ocean was beautiful and Sophie couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

"You're lucky you know" Sophie sighed. "You get to look at this amazing beauty every day. It so gorgeous" Sophie exclaimed.

Sian didn't say anything for a moment. Sophie just kept facing the ocean. Then she felt a hand clasp her own.

"You nearly broke my heart, you know" Sian said softly.

"I know" Sophie replied. She kept a hold of Sian's hand. It had become the one thing that was stopping her from breaking down.

"I loved you so much Soph. I guess there's still a part of me that does. My heart won't stop beating ten to the dozen since I saw you today" she leaned in closer. "You haven't lost that hot body of yours either" Sian said in a low voice.

Sophie had to take a moment to register what she had just heard. She looked into Sian's eyes. They were dark as the night around them.

"You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Sophie sighed. She reached toward the other girl's cheek leaning in even closer.

The kiss was soft and lingering. They leaned back onto each other's sides facing each other. Grabbing each other clothes frantically, they did not care that they were in full public view.

The two women had found that bubble again, which contained only them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to those who have been posting reviews. It really does make me want to keep going knowing that some of you are reading and enjoying it. Feel free to drop a review if you haven't yet. It helps.

Sophie flopped her head back on the bed exhausted. She couldn't wipe the lazy grin off her face as she looked toward Sian beside her. They had moved from the beach to a hotel nearby. It wasn't the classiest place, but if Sian was pulling her, then Sophie had to go.

"You're still so amazing" Sophie said with genuine wonder. She had thought that she would never feel this way again. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't like she was celibate, but there was a difference when emotions this deep were involved. It made it more special.

"Myeh" Sian giggled nudging closer. "Well we were always good at that" Sian said running her hands thru her hair. Sophie placed her hands on Sian's hips. She knew that Sian was sensitive there. It had always been easy for them to be intimate like this. She had missed having the blond close to her every night. It had been hard to get over. Sian ducked her head into the other girl's chest, resting her head over Sophie's heart. Neither spoke being caught up in the moment.

Sophie ran her hand across the appendix scar that still remained on Sian's stomach. "I remember this" she whispered as her finger lightly graced over it. "I'll have it forever" Sian said breathing slowly. Sian turned back over and buried her face in the pillow. Sophie sighed in frustration.

"Well I have my own now" she sat up and showed Sian her bare back. The scars from her back surgery weren't stark but you could still see them. Sian gasped then traced her hands down them softly. "Where did you get those?" Sian asked a bit shocked. Sophie turned back around to face her.

"The car accident. It's a long story" Sophie shuddered a bit just thinking about it.

"Tell me" Sian urged.

"Oh it was stupid. I pushed someone out of the way of a car on a busy street. Silly beggar was high on drugs and dodging cars in the road" Sophie related.

"Did you know who it was?" Sian asked.

"Ryan" Sophie said reluctantly.

Sian let out a sound of disgust. "Ugh! Again! How many times can one man cause so much trouble?" Sian said exasperatedly.

"Yeah I know" Sophie shrugged. "I didn't know if I'd ever walk again for a while there, it was touch and go. Lost a lot of weight, I'll never run a 5K. But he's been a good mate since, and I forgave him for it" Sophie finished.

"You would Soph" Sian sighed. She reached out and placed her hand on Sophie's chest.

"You're willing to forgive everyone" Sian spoke looking at her directly as they sat up facing each other. "Soph, I know that you feel that we came apart because you cheated and didn't tell me, but it wasn't the kiss that hurt. It was that you gave up on us before that. We told each other everything Soph. I trusted you, but you didn't trust me" Sian had wound herself up. She had clearly had a lot of time to think about this. Sophie sighed. She had been dreading this, but it was what she had come to LA for. It still hurt though.

"Again I said I'm sorry. I'll never be more sorry" Sophie pleaded.

"I know! I know Sophie. But have you forgiven yourself?" Sian asked. "Because I think that you don't think that you deserve to be happy, and you do Sophie. Everyone does" Sian reached out and pulled Sophie closer. They touched foreheads for a moment. She was so close that Sophie could feel every short breath. Both girls were panting and Sophie's heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest.

She crashed her lips against Sian's desperately. It got heated quickly as each girl battled for dominance, trying to control all the emotions that were bouncing around them. It was Sian who broke it off. Sophie felt as if she had been torn away. Her body burned.

"I love you. I still love you" Sophie confessed.

"I never stopped…But I can't trust you with my heart…I just can't" Sian said turning away. "I've heard that you accept the love that you think you deserve. And Sophie you deserve it all. You just don't believe it" Sian said. She climbed out of bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom.

Sophie closed her eyes. She gave it a good long thought. Was Sian right? It made sense. All her life she had been invisible hidden behind Rosie. Course her parents loved her; they had to, even when you cause them the most trouble. It was really Sian who was the first to know her, to love her without that family baggage. But had she felt that she deserved it? Had she not told her about the money and Amber because she was terrified that it would confirm her belief that she wasn't good enough for Sian? Because nobody could fancy Sophie. Not really.

She got up and found Sian washing up at the outside sink. Sophie wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Sian leaned back into her sighing. "Soph" she whispered. "I've missed you" Sophie whispered as she nuzzled her neck. They stood there for a moment. Lost in each other, knowing that it was all nearly over.

Sian was the first to pull away. She went to grab her dress, which had been discarded from the moment that had entered the room.

Sophie sat down on the bed watching her. She was trying as hard as she could to stop time with her mind. It wasn't working.

"Don't look so sad Soph. We both knew how this would end" Sian said as she went to grab her shoes. She went to sit down beside her. Sophie's eyes were fascinated by the hotel carpet. She didn't want to look into Sian's eyes. This wistful sadness was just too hard to take.

"Hey" Sian lifted up her chin. Sophie was near tears. "Hey, babe" she pulled Sophie into a hug. "I just…" Sophie sputtered into her shoulder.

"Soph, come on. It's going to be okay. Everyone always said that we were too young to be feeling this way. And maybe they were right. I'm only 20. I've got so much more to do. And so do you. I mean do you even know what you want to do? You're so much smarter than working in a corner shop in Weatherfield. And there's so many other fit women who would be lucky to have you love them" Sian reassured her.

"What about Forever?" Sophie said so softly that it was a whisper.

"If that's the way it's meant to be, than maybe it's still true. You always say that things happen for a reason. So come on, before this gets too soppy. Let's go" Sian said as she held up Sophie's skirt. Sophie took it with a sad grin.

"What's with the long face?" Sian flashed a grin. Sophie couldn't resist it. She had to grin back.

It was hard but she had to be practical-like. They could only sit in their bubble for so long. It was time for real life to creep back in.

As Sophie got dressed and Sian drove her home she was lost in her own thoughts. Sophie and Sian had traded numbers. Maybe they could be friends again. They had started out that way an all. Sophie knew that Sian had forgiven her. It was time for Sophie to do the same.

"Soph, who do you want to be?" Sian point blank asked her.

Sophie didn't have an answer. She just shrugged.

"Y'know who used to help you figure things out when I couldn't?" Sian pointed out.

Sophie knew exactly whom Sian was referring to. She nodded.

"I'll go talk to her, I swear" Sophie assured her.

Sian pulled up to Hayley's apartment to drop her off. It was late but it looked like Hayley was still up to let her in. She would want to hear all the details, Sophie was positive.

They sat in the car looking at each other.

"Come on. This isn't the end of us, I'm sure. I'm so happy that you came to find me" Sian said pulling her in for an embrace. Sophie nodded, some tears started to fall. "Oh Soph! Stop crying you silly mare. You know there's no other woman but you for me" Sian said wiping tears from her own cheeks.

They pulled apart. Sophie smiled as she got out of the car. She watched as Sian drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So hope you enjoy this. Thanks to those who have posted reviews. I really appreciate it. It urges me on.

Sophie was sitting outside the church after attending services. She was waiting, kinda dreading it, but knew that she could no longer put it off. She had made a promise and was intending to keep it.

She had returned to Weatherfield from Los Angeles a week ago. Rosie could not believe that she had not visited anywhere or taken any pictures. "Why did you even go you drip?" she whined. Sophie just shook it off. Everyone just assumed that she had gone to see Hayley and Sophie let them. She kept her gob shut about seeing Sian at all. That was just a can of beans that Sophie didn't want to cook.

It had been hard to leave her there. But it was truly for the best. She had made a promise that she would find a way to point herself toward something. It was past time that she did.

She had planned on starting a checklist first thing in the morning.

And she really had planned on doing it, but then she had so much to catch up on. Dev needed her at the shop desperately. Everything was all out of place. Then everyone who came into the shop wanted to wag their gob about her trip. Even Norris.

All these things had caused her to put it off.

Meanwhile her and Sian had shared some emails and texts back and forth. Some were flirty, others just funny. It reminded Sophie of the old days when her and Sian had just gotten together.

Sian: So what have you done? ANYTHING?

Sophie: I WILL. I PROMISE. No rly I mean to.

Sian: U better silly mare.

Sophie: Today.

Sian: 'ave it u. Sending a pic over.

Sophie saw that she had a pic waiting on her phone. Opening it, she couldn't help but gasp aloud. It was indecent.

"What are you on about?" Rosie said coming up behind her. She quickly put away her phone. She had been waiting on Rosie who was visiting from London. They were going to the Bistro. Rosie was too good for the Rovers. Not posh enough for her now that she was a high-class model. The sisters had been getting along pretty well since Sophie had visited her a month ago. But sometimes her sister was something else. It reminded Sophie of her mum. It was probably the one thing that Rosie and Sally had in common-mutual snobbery.

"Nothing. You're late" Sophie said with annoyance.

"Oh Whatever! Come on" Rosie went inside. Sophie followed. In typical fashion Rosie had to make a dramatic entrance while Sophie just sighed behind her. She did notice that Eva Price was giving Rosie the evil eye from behind the bar. Sophie wasn't sure what that was all about. Maybe she didn't like the competition for male attention.

"So what's got you all smiley?" Rosie asked as they sat down and ordered.

"What do you mean?" Sophie said playing coy.

"Oh c'mon Soph. I'm your sister, I know when something's up. Who were you texting?" Rosie asked.

"No one" Sophie said. She took a sip from her wine glass. Sophie had been dying to spill about it, but it was getting harder to keep it inside. She just wasn't sure whether Rosie with her gobby mouth was the right choice. But then again it wasn't like she could keep it inside forever. She had to stop being such a drip she chastised herself, so Sophie gave in.

"All right, but you can't tell no one" Sophie leaned in. "I mean it Rosie. You've got to keep your gob shut" she said deadly serious.

Rosie's eyes got wide. "What is it? You're scaring me" Rosie whinged.

"Oh Rosie it's nothing to be scared about. It's just I didn't just go to LA to see palm trees. Sian was there," Sophie disclosed. After Rosie was done with her "Whut's" and "Howsit's" Sophie explained how she had gotten the address and gone.

"But why after all this time?" Rosie asked. "Um, I just had to. I needed to know" Sophie said as she ran her fingers thru her hair nervously.

"Well how was it?" Rosie asked.

"Amazing" Sophie, said with a huge grin. She couldn't help but let her mind roll back to their night together. She hadn't thought of much else since getting back.

"Oh look at you! All loved up again aren't you?" Rosie squealed genuinely happy for her sister. Rosie could be a crazy cow sometimes. And sometimes she didn't understand her god-botherer sister one bit, but she had always believed that her and Sian were meant to be. They just fit together in a way that she had only seen in movies. It was clear that Siophe (as Rosie thought of them) was back on.

"No, No. Sian has her life back there. She has college and her own blokes…" Sophie explained trying to calm her sister down. "Blokes? What?" Rosie shook her head. "It's okay Rosie, she was never a gold-star lesbian like me" Sophie laughed. She really wasn't bothered by it. In the past Sophie had had a real jealousy streak that would build into a real strop. However she knew that Sian and her were not together, and that Sian wasn't going to stay celibate. They could be grown ups about this.

She had made a promise to her that Sophie would pull herself back together. That she would find something and allow herself to be happy. But it had to be something all her own.

"Well I don't get it. Not at all" Rosie said shaking her head.

Quickly Sophie turned the subject away, and moved it back to a subject she knew her sister could wrap her head around-herself.

* * *

She hung back after church services to see if she could catch Emily Bishop on her way out. Sophie had cleared her schedule so she hoped that Emily was free. She knew that it had seemed odd but Sophie was always more comfortable hanging out with the more older ladies of the street. Auntie Rita and Emily, even Blanche when she was alive, had all seemed to understand her better. She had known them forever. As a young girl, she remembered holding her dad's hand as she crossed the street to go over to give flowers to her when she was ill. Or later to discuss church matters when Sophie had found religion.

Emily had helped her back then, and she knew that she would help her now.

"Emily, Would it be okay if I come over to your place for tea?" Sophie asked as she approached the older woman.

"Why of course Sophie! Lucky for you Norris is going to be gone for the afternoon so we won't have to deal with him" she said as they headed over to #3.

"So Sophie, what's bothering you? I don't think that you are here to discuss the weather" Emily began. They had sat down, two cups of tea, and a tea pot on the table. It was the English way.

"Emily, How did you know what you wanted to do?" Sophie asked.

"Well, it just kind of happened to me. My mum died when I was young, and my father never cared for me. I always wanted to be able to survive on my own. So I opened a shop and left my family behind," Emily related.

"Didn't you ever want to leave Weatherfield?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, does this have to do with your trip to America?" Emily asked. Of course everyone had heard the goss about it.

"Oh I don't want to go there, not unless I had a good reason to" Sophie shrugged. "But I did see someone there and I made a promise to them that I would do something with my life" Sophie explained.

"Was it that American girl?" Emily asked.

Sophie shook her head. She might as well put everything out there.

"Sian was there," Sophie said looking into her teacup.

"Oh I see. America? Well no wonder she hasn't come back. Rita hoped to see her at her wedding to Dennis, but now we know that she had a good excuse" Emily rambled.

"She was invited to Rita's wedding?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sophie said surprised.

"Don't blame Rita. She just hoped that maybe if you two were back in the same room. She was trying to return the favor since you had brought her and Dennis together" Emily sipped at her tea.

"Emily, I just don't know how to find out what to do" Sophie sighed.

"Sophie, you're a sweet girl. A good-hearted girl. At your age most girls around here are married, or looking to, or they are working in the factory. Or the Rovers. Or in a shop. Otherwise they move away. Now we know that the marriage option is a bit off the table eh? So you see the other options" Emily spoke good-naturedly.

"I don't want to move away. My mum needs me, she's a mess as it is" Sophie answered. It was true. Sally Webster had the worst taste in men since her dad. She knew that her parents were unlikely to reunite, but she certainly didn't want any of these losers to be her stepfather. At least if she was living at home, she could help pay bills, and keep her mum in check.

"Y'know even though it turned out to be dodgy, I remember that you were the most happiest when helping people. Like at the refuge. You were making a difference in people's lives, like Dennis" Emily pointed out.

"Yeah but it all turned out to be a scam" Sophie returned bitterly. Her whole experience with the fraud had chipped a way at her naivety. It had also scared her how much good intentions could be so twisted. She had really lost herself in both good and bad motives.

"And how you helped Ryan Connor, no one could believe it. Sophie with forgiveness and compassion you saved him, figuratively and literally. You're still walking around for a reason, the Lord isn't done with you" Emily gave her a pat on the shoulder. She got up to clear up their teacups.

Sophie thought about it. It was true. God did keep pulling her towards a certain direction. There were people who needed to know that they were cared about. That they could change their lives around.

Sophie just didn't know how to get there. But at least she knew that it was a place to start.


	10. Chapter 10

It had not been the easiest day.

First she had to work a morning shift in the shop, which involves all the clean up that one can expect. Monday morning inventory was the bane of Sophie's existence. Dev had been kind enough to give her Sunday's off. She hated to insist upon it but she'd much rather attend morning church services than evenings. It was much better attended and allowed her to clear her head. For a few years now she had had to deal with the fact that people, even her parents, thought it was weird that she was still a born-again Christian. Especially after she had come out as a lesbian. Apparently some in the Christian church weren't too big on that. But Sophie had stuck with it and she still felt the comfort it provided her.

Unfortunately it meant that Dev, or whomever he could get, had to cover the store on Sundays. This meant that Sophie often came in on Monday morning and the store was a mess. It used to make her kick off. Now it was just expected. It still annoyed however. So she had spent Monday morning clearing it all up.

She knew that school was starting up this week. Unfortunately she had to take the Weatherfield bus in; there was no way she was going to ask her mother. She wasn't ready for that at all. And she couldn't afford a cab after her trip to LA. She was a bit skint.

She had barely made the bus on time, which meant that she couldn't get a seat. Everything seemed to be working against her today. She had called and arranged to meet with a school counselor to find out what she could do. As a teenager she had been very good at school. She was a great test taker and very capable of making her grades. Even after she had runaway and was a month behind, she had been able to catch-up.

But even then the cracks had begun to show. Her and Sian had dealt with isolation and abuse every day. Sophie especially. She hadn't been the most popular girl in school to start with. Sian had been much more popular with her easy-going ways. Being gorgeous, she hadn't needed to explain why Sophie would be in love with her. However, none of their schoolmates understood why those feelings were reciprocated. It had to be something weird they believed. The two girls had spent a lot of lunches alone.

When her parent's marriage had blown apart so spectacularly, Sophie was already sick of trying. She couldn't make anyone like her. Her teacher's just showed her endless pity. It was just easier to stay home or pick up some more shifts. It was nice to be able to contribute much needed money to pay the bills. Her mother never asked how she found the time to get so many hours at the shop. In fact her mother never asked about anything. It was all so typical really. Sophie wasn't surprised when she got expelled. More like relieved.

It had been a few years since she had stepped into any college but she still had to calm her stomach. She looked around at the teens around her. Even though she was only a few years older, she still felt so much older. The kids were loud, obnoxious, and all on their phones. Sophie had to keep alert not to get knocked over.

She found the office where she was supposed to meet Mr. Callahan. It was difficult to spill her story to a stranger. Webster's do not like to ask for help and admitting that you have made a mistake was a last ditch option. However the counselor had seemed sympathetic and gave her a whole load of brochures about Further Education. Of course once she had mentioned her lack of funds he had also loaded her up with scholarship info.

* * *

It was all a bit overwhelming to look over. She looked at all the information while watching Big Brother that night on telly. Her mum had said that she'd be out so Sophie felt safe going over it all in the front room. She still wasn't up to discussing any of this with Sally. Her mum would just put more pressure on her. Or even worse she'd show indifference. It was best not to get her involved until you had a well-thought out plan to present. She liked it all straightforward and up front. If Sally Webster was on your side than she would move heaven and earth to help you. If she wasn't then god help you-you were doomed.

"Sophie? What you got there?" A voice had said behind her.

Sophie quickly turned herself around. Somehow Sally had crept behind her like a ninja.

"Oi! Mum! You scared the crap out of me!" Sophie shouted. She quickly gathered up all the brochures that she had spread out in front of her. She got up from the couch carrying the pamphlets with her. She hoped to put them away from her mum's view.

"Want a cuppa?" Sophie offered heading into the kitchen. Sophie put on the kettle and grabbed some tea bags and mugs. She kept her back to her mum knowing that if she faced her mum, she would see right thru her.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Sally said softly. Mother and daughter had had plenty of shouting matches over the years. It was the Webster way to shout first then talk rationally later. Sally often found her younger daughter to be a mystery. The whole lesbian thing had thrown her for six. But still she had incredible faith that eventually her youngest daughter would find her way.

Sophie turned around slowly.

"Rosie opened her gob didn't she?" Sophie said as she turned around with her arms crossed.

"Don't kick off at her. She was just excited for you" Sally said.

"I'm gonna kill her for this" Sophie said running her hand thru her hair. She really was angry with Rosie. That silly mare couldn't keep her gob shut about anything. She had enjoyed keeping Sian and her plans as her little secret. Once it was let out into the world then it all became something that she had to actually make a reality. And reality meant popping that bubble that her and Sian liked to create between them.

Now she feared that her mum would destroy it completely.

"So how is she?" Sally asked.

"She's great. Going to Uni in California. Has a great tan" Sophie sipped her tea keeping her face down. She was sure that her mum would be able to tell that they had slept together. She never wanted to have that discussion with Sally ever. She'd rather die.

"Remember that she stayed here for a time. She didn't just disappear on you Soph" Sally said taking her own cup of tea.

"Mum, she just had to get away. I had really hurt her. But she's good now" Sophie said.

"So are you two?" Sally asked expectantly.

"Whut? No mum, we're not!" Sophie wondered what Rosie had told her.

"I'm not daft Sophie. You've been texting someone and being all soppy after. It's been awhile since I've seen you so happy" Sally pointed out.

"Mum. Look she has her life out there with school and her boyfriends. And she wants to live it. You always said that we were too young. Well you were right. We are…were" Sophie rambled. It was hard to make her mother understand.

Sally shook her head. "Well whatever…I don't get it, but you do realize that getting back into school is going to be harder than you think and we don't have the money to send you…" Sally made clear.

"I know mum, it's just I promised her that I would find some direction, something beyond working for Dev and I'm just looking into options" Sophie explained picking up their mugs to put them away.

"I just don't want you getting your heart set on something that isn't going to happen" Sally said as she got up to go to bed.

"Don't worry mum. I just feel that I should get serious about things is all" Sophie said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Norris came up to the counter.

"Yes Norris?" Sophie steeled herself. She never could figure out why he always had to shop at her store. Why didn't he stick to his own for Christ's sake?

"Well these beans are priced in two different ways. And I heard that you had a little fling with an old flame?" he exclaimed with glee.

"I don't know what you're on about Norris. And this is the correct price for the beans. Anything else?" Sophie asked with a forced politeness.

"So you're not moving to the colonies to join a Scientological cult?" Norris asked with all seriousness.

"No! I'm staying right here in Weatherfield. So you can let all the gossipmongers know Norris. And that'll be 1 pound 15" Sophie rang him up.

He scurried out to Sophie's relief. Sometimes this town did her head in. She texted her sister Rosie. All she could send her was frowny faces.

"Sorry babes soz Lol" Rosie texted back.

Sophie shook her head. Her older sister was never going to change.

* * *

She was on Skype. It had been a pain figuring out time zones and such but her and Sian had found a time that worked.

"Yeah well, it was going to come out eventually aye, so no biggie" Sian shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, this place is such a goldfish bowl" Sophie whined. It was true. By now she was sure that the whole street would be reading it in the Weatherfield Gazette in the morning headline "Sophie Webster Went to LA to Reunite With Ex" or some such. She didn't usually care about being gossiped about but she couldn't wait to find out how wrong everyone was going to be. The gossip mill would surely over dramatize it somehow.

"You look nice, going out?" Sophie asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, bloke in contract law asked me out to go to some restaurant" Sian explained.

Sophie just nodded and stayed quiet. They had agreed not to be exclusive, although Sophie hadn't seen anyone since she had gotten back. Sian, of course, got asked out all the time. Sophie was working hard at keeping her cool about it.

"Sally means well Soph, she just doesn't want you to build anything up" Sian explained.

"It'd be nice if she'd just support me for once. Yu'd think she'd be doing cartwheels" Sophie sighed.

"Have to go babe, but can I get a smile? I won't be happy unless I do" Sian pouted.

Sophie hesitated at first just to wind Sian up, but then she broke out into her widest grin.

"There it is! Now you've got to keep smiling promise?" Sian laughed.

"Alright!" Sophie giggled.

"Have a good day Sophie Webster" Sian signed off. She ended the call.

Sophie sighed. She'd have to do something to keep her feelings in check. It wasn't okay to sit and wait for Sian, but she really didn't want to be with anyone else. She got up to start getting ready for the day. It was going to be a rough one. She could already feel it. Best to just stay under the covers she reckoned.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Mega-thanks to everyone who is reading and hopefully enjoying this fic. I assure you, it's not over folks. A special shout-out to those who leave reviews like Gabriela and Anony. It really does motivate me to update so anyone else who wants to leave a review would be greatly appreciated. Now on with the show!

Sophie was convinced that it was her resolve to move forward that had led her to give Ellie another chance. She knew that she had not given the woman a fair chance. Ellie had been sitting next to her during church services for a few weeks now. They remained friendly, some lesbian solidarity being somewhat necessary in their Christian church. It was nice to have someone who understood you. Sometimes even Christians can get all judgey about sexual orientation. Sophie liked having an ally beside her.

Also it turned out Ellie was dead funny. Some Sundays the pastor wasn't particularly exciting in his service and they'd start passing notes back and forth. Sophie had on occasion been forced to bite her tongue from some of the cutting observations that Ellie made about the heteros. It was a bit juvenile but it had made things a bit easier.

She was still fighting her emotions about Sian's hot and cold behavior. One minute she was trading sexy texts with Sophie, the next she was making it clear that she was dating every male in pre-law. Sophie felt like she was getting yanked about. It was time that she was able to show Sian what it was like to be in her shoes.

So one Sunday Ellie had traded her a note that said, "Will you go out with me? If yes Check box. If no then burn this note ASAP." Sophie had smiled and checked yes. What did she have to lose right?

She looked back at Ellie as she tossed the note over nonchalantly. The other girls face lit up like Christmas morning.

Clearly Ellie had it bad for Sophie Webster, and Sophie liked the change. It was nice to be pursued for once. Too often it was always the opposite.

They had then made plans for the upcoming Friday night. It was going to be a proper dinner date.

"I'm going to take you somewhere fancy Sophie Webster" she had winked.

"It's really no biggie" Sophie had tried to act cool.

"No! We're getting out of Weatherfield that's for sure. So be prepared to be properly dazzled," Ellie had said as they parted after church services.

Sophie had to admit that she liked the attention. When she had been a girl it had been all about Rosie. Then it had all been about Sian. Nobody fancied Sophie, or tried to win her over. The role reversal was nice for a change.

And even if she wasn't really hot for Ellie, she at least should give the poor girl a break. Who knows? It could be fun to be the adored one for a change.

* * *

Sian_Powers: So do you want to skype on Friday? ***wink wink***

Sophie101: Oh Can't this week

Sian_Powers: And WHY?

Sophie101: Keep your knickers on. Got a hot date. ***Smile***

Sian_Powers: Really?!

Sophie101: Thanks for the shock. Y'know there are other girls in Weatherfield.

Sian_Powers: Well have a good time. Really.

Sophie101: Do you really mean that?

Sian_Powers: Course! Who wouldn't want the HAWT Sophie Webster?

* * *

Sally, of course, was all up in her business about it. She now had free time to bother with her daughters now that Tim had dumped her. Sophie felt bad for her mum, but really who didn't see that coming? Sophie just worked on trying to avoid the subject.

"So I'm just confused…" Sally started. Her and Sophie were sitting on the couch watching TOWIE.

"What?" Sophie asked barely paying attention.

"Well Ricky has cheated on Jess multiple times and yet she still took him back?" Sally pointed out with a bit of disgust in her face.

"Apparently, but then again they are both crazy popular mum so" Sophie commented while focusing on her split ends. Maybe it was time to schedule and appointment with Audrey she thought.

"Well I wouldn't no matter how good-looking he is" Sally observed.

"Well he's a lucky fool because that Jess is well fit" Sophie laughed. Her mum sighed and rolled her eyes. Sophie laughed. She really did love winding her mum up.

"So where is this new lass taking you on Friday?" Sally asked. Sophie could tell that Sally was getting ready to kick off. Sometimes her mum would not just let things go.

"I told you, it's some fancy place in Manchester" Sophie whinged.

"Well I just don't know why you are giving this girl false hope when we all know…" Sally started.

Sophie stopped her. "Mum! You don't know what you're talking about, so just leave it" Sophie warned her. She got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to put on some tea. She needed something to do to stop her from kicking off on her mum.

"I'm just saying that it's not fair to lead a girl on Sophie" Sally replied.

"Mum! You need to stop right now, because we both know that this conversation isn't about me. And by the way Sian thinks it's fine to date every bloke that gives her compliment so I think it's okay for me to accept one date from a nice girl" Sophie asserted. She grabbed her cuppa and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Ellie rang the doorbell right on time. It seemed that this girl was pretty eager Sophie said as she came down the stairs. Normally she would have her mother answer the door so that she could make an entrance but Sally was doing her head in this week. She tried her best to avoid her at the moment.

Sophie had dressed herself to the nines. Make-up, hair, and all. She'd really put in some effort. Sophie noticed that Ellie had as well as she opened the door. She looked all made up and had a cab waiting to take them into town.

"You look gorgeous" Ellie blushed.

"So do you. Let's go" Sophie said extending out her hand.

Ellie took it effortlessly as they headed down to the streetcar.

* * *

"I get dead embarrassed talking to my mum about it, she gets all coded about it" Ellie laughed as they took in dessert.

Ellie had made a reservation at a real expensive grown up restaurant. Sophie was worried that the girl had spent a fortune, but she claimed that Sophie was worth it. Between them they had put away a bottle of wine as well. It loosened them up.

"My mum still thinks it's a phase that I'll move on from" Sophie shook her head.

"Eh, my mum tries to be all cool about it right" Ellie laughs. "She'll be all going on about how she still watches Ellen and that Brittana is her favorite" Ellie cracked.

Sophie considered Ellie for a moment. She wasn't as hot as Hayley or Sian had been, but she wasn't bad looking. Good figure, sweet face, nice laugh. Maybe she could give the girl a chance.

* * *

It had been four dates, but now they were at Ellie's place again. Ellie was nipping at her neck. She had found the very spot that made Sophie go weak at the knees. All that Sophie could do was moan. She had seen the look in the girl's face after their date at the Cineplex. Ellie was eager for it. They had shared some hot make out sessions but still had not slept together. Ellie admitted that she wasn't too experienced with sex so she was insecure about satisfying Sophie. Sophie tried to reassure her that it was all right.

Still it was getting to that point and they both knew it.

That evening Sophie could feel that Ellie was finally letting herself go. Sophie let out a loud moan as Ellie reached underneath her skirt. She had picked it specifically for it's easy access possibilities and now they were paying off.

"Please Sophie, Stay with me," Ellie moaned. Sophie just nodded as they started pulling each other clothes off.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much to those who have posted Reviews. I very much appreciate it and it does keep me writing knowing that there are readers out there who are enjoying it.

Here's a nice long one for you.

Sophie had forgotten how nice it was to have a girlfriend. She hadn't had one really since Jenna and now she had Ellie. Ellie couldn't be more different from Jenna though. Ellie and herself were very similar. It made everything easier. It was great having someone whom you could text and giggle over. Someone you could talk to over breakfast tea or watch telly. Someone you could wind up your mum with. Ellie was someone whom she could do all these things with and not have to worry. Someone.

Sophie knew that Ellie worshiped the ground that she walked on. It wasn't something Sophie was used to at all, but she liked it. It was nice that someone found her desirable. She knew it was a bit vain, but still it built up her confidence. Still she wished that Ellie would have a little bit more swagger about her. Especially in bed, I mean Sophie wasn't made of glass.

"Ellie's staying for breakfast mum" Sophie announced as she came down the stairs.

"Oi! Sophie we're going to have to discuss the rules around here" Sally steamed. Sophie could see it coming out of her ears. Ellie had stayed over at the Webster's last night, and even though it didn't really have to do with sex, clearly Sally wanted to have a go about it.

"Mum! Give me a break I'm nearly 20 years old!" Sophie whined.

"Doesn't matter Sophie, we had an agreement" Sally countered.

"It's not like Ellie and I are up to anything. She just fell asleep," Sophie explained.

Sophie went to put the kettle on. Her mum was kicking off for no reason. It did Sophie's head in.

"If I have to put up with your blokes, then I think you can put up with my girlfriend every once in a while" Sophie argued.

"Hello Mrs. Webster! I hope it's okay that I used the bathroom" Ellie said as she bounded into the room.

Sally plastered on her fake smile. Sophie knew it well.

"It's no problem, and how many times do I have to tell you call me Sally" Sally said in her sickly sweet tone. Sophie knew it was utterly fake. She tried to brush it off but it was getting harder. For some reason Sally just would not give Ellie a chance no matter what she did. It drove Sophie up the wall.

"Cuppa?" Sophie asked her girlfriend. She nodded as the girl moved toward Sophie giving her a chaste peck on the lips.

"So what have you got to do today?" Sally asked from the table.

"The consequence of last night's fun is that I have to write a paper today" Ellie said taking a cup from Sophie.

"Yeah I told you that Ellie is going to Uni" Sophie said giving her mum a smirk.

Ellie was studying English at Uni in Manchester. She had told Sophie that she wanted to be a writer, maybe for a paper. Journalist or summat.

"Yep course work, also I told you there's that piece that they want to publish in the Gazette" Ellie sighed.

"Oh yeah! When will that be published?" Sophie asked. Ellie didn't know, apparently it depended on the space. While it was just the Weatherfield Gazette, it wasn't nothing.

"Well honestly though, what kind of stable job can you get from that? I have more stability in my job really" Sally argued. She was really up for it this morning.

"Oh by the way Ellie, my mum works at the knicker factory so she knows everything" Sophie dramatically rolled her eyes.

"No really Soph, your mum's probably right, but then again I won't know until I try right" Ellie shrugged. She was non-confrontational most of the time. Clearly didn't want to rock the boat. This was not a trait that Sophie liked because it made her a bit weak.

"Don't do that, you'll be brilliant, I know it" Sophie reassured her.

"So what have you got to do today Soph?" her mum asked.

"Have to work at two, but today I'll have to fight with Dev to get time off to take my placement tests" Sophie answered finishing off her toast. She had followed up with Mr. Callahan about what she'd have to do get into Further Education. He had outlined that since she'd been out of school for so long that she'd have to sit down for some tests to see where she's at. Ellie had been helping Sophie pull together her transcripts and materials. It was all a bit of a mess. Webster's are never good at keeping track of paperwork. Ultimately she'd have to fight with Dev to get some time off so that she can sit down.

"I'm really proud of you Sophie. Getting back into school, it's the right choice" Sally beamed. Sally and Sophie were often at odds, but it was still nice to have your mum be proud of you. It made Sophie suddenly feel quite chuffed.

"Well babe, I have to go. Can't stay all morning," Ellie said getting up and grabbing her coat.

Sophie leaned in as they neared the door. "Too bad that. I'll just have to sit here and think about last night. I'll just dwell on that," Sophie said lowly so Sally wouldn't hear. "Sophie Webster! Putting ideas in my head. Now I'll get nothing done," Ellie replied in gentle awe. Sophie grinned and kissed her. It lingered but never got heated. Sally was near by. Ellie moaned as their lips separated. "There's something to keep in mind. Text me?" Sophie asked. "Like I wouldn't" Ellie laughed as she headed out the door.

* * *

On Skype Hayley just laughed.

"Look at you lady killer!" Hayley needled her.

"I don't know what you're on about" Sophie shook her head.

"You've got that girl so whipped" Hayley asserted.

"Hey that's not true, she's a nice girl" Sophie tried to convince Hayley and probably herself. Deep down she knew that if she asked Ellie to jump off the London Eye she would. It was an unusual position for her to be in. Having all the power in the relationship was a weird position.

"You do realize that you are dating yourself right?" Hayley argued.

"Whut? Don't tell me you're the relationship expert," Sophie argued back.

"Well let's look at this-She's no fuss, from the same area, fits in at the pub, likes the same music and movies…" Hayley started.

"That's not completely true. She likes football and I couldn't care less" Sophie pointed out.

"Still…" Hayley hesitated.

"Look, I like having someone to be with, it's better than being alone" Sophie confessed.

* * *

In fact there they were Ellie and Sophie, Chesney and Sinead, watching the Man U game one Saturday. While Chesney and Ellie acted like every corner kick was life or death, Sinead and Sophie just rolled their eyes. She had just agreed to go in order to show that she was a supportive girl friend, but really she was just counting down the minutes. The only thing keeping her from gouging her eyes out was that Sian kept texting her.

Sian: Oi, so when are you going to intro me to this girl?

Sophie: Oh let me think…Never.

Sian: Why? She's not that bad looking is she?

Sophie: Oi! ***frowny face***

Sian: Hey babe don't be that way. ***Pout***

She felt a tug on her leg.

"It's the half, do you want anything?" Ellie asked.

"Oh no! I'm fine" Sophie said.

"So who are you texting?" Ellie asked as she came back from the kitchen and sat down.

"Oh nobody, just an old friend in California" Sophie said keeping it vague. She still liked keeping her old girlfriend at a distance. Ellie didn't have to know everything yet.

"I heard about that! Is it true that you saw Sian out there?" Chesney opened his gob. Sophie gave him a look that could burn the sun. If she could leap over the couch to shut him up she would. She settled for nervously running her hands thru her hair.

"Who's Sian?" Sinead asked. She had only moved to the street last year.

"Oh you should have seen those two back in the day. Like love's young dream" Chesney explained. Sinead nodded.

Sophie really wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago Ches" Sophie tried to downplay it for Ellie's sake.

"Apparently not" Ellie said in an irritated tone.

Oh boy, Sophie sighed.

* * *

Sophie was sitting in Audrey's getting her hair done. She was lucky enough to get Maria thank god. At least she could give her the goss. Having David do your hair was a torture and a half and Audrey was just old.

It had been a week since Ellie and Sophie had had a spat after the game at Chesney's. As much as Sophie tried to explain and apologize it seemed that Ellie was intent on being in a strop. Sophie knew that Ellie had good reason to be, but she really didn't have anything to worry about. It wasn't like her and Sian could have an affair that's transcontinental. I mean come on. Still Ellie had been a bit distant and brushing her off with the excuse of course work. She could very well be telling the truth but still it didn't give Sophie the best feeling.

Speaking of Audrey she was sitting in a chair reading the Gazette. David was doing some old ladies hair on the other side. Maria and Sophie talked about this and that, with David throwing in a smirky remark every once in a while.

"Aye Sophie? Are you still seeing that girl from a few streets over?" Audrey asked over her paper. Sophie's ears perked up as she confirmed that she was. "Well if you haven't you should take a look at the Gazette today" Audrey advised.

"Why? Does Ellie have an article today? She's been writing stuff for them, but she never knows when it's going to be owt" Sophie replied.

"Well you might want to take a look at this" Audrey handed her a copy.

Sophie took it and looked at the page Audrey indicated. She started reading what looked like a written essay piece.

"Frankly Sophie I didn't want to know that much about you" Audrey said as she went into the back to get some tea. David poked his head over. "I'd like to see that next" he said with a smirk. Sophie couldn't believe what she was reading. Sure all the names were changed, but anyone who knew her knew exactly who Ellie was writing about. Sophie started seeing red with every word. This was far too personal and with a little too much supposition and psychoanalysis for Sophie's taste.

"Maria, Are you nearly done? I have something that needs to be done apparently," Sophie said trying to keep her voice at an even keel. She had worked on her temper a lot over the years. Getting shouty had never gotten the Webster's anywhere. "Yeah Sophie I'll finish it up" Maria said clearing her throat nervously.

* * *

She stormed up the street newspaper in hand. Her anger was increasing with every step. She had texted Ellie to make sure that she was at her flat. She didn't trust herself on the phone.

She knocked on the door. Ellie opened it. Her smile turned to anxiety really quick once she saw Sophie's face and the newspaper in her hand.

"So you saw it eh?" Ellie said nervously.

"What are you like?!" Sophie shouted. "You had no right to print any of this!" she exclaimed as she stomped into the flat.

"Okay I can see that you're mad, but I didn't use any real names and I turned in last week when I was still in a strop" Ellie tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, How about this…" Sophie looked for the quote "But now she was remembering all the times they had been intimate, all the times Stephanie had touched her, where she had touched her, the things her fingers could do and especially where she would go with her tongue, and Ellie definitely missed it." She balled it up and thru it at her. "My mum's going to read this! My neighbor's! David Platt! I can't believe you" Sophie cried.

"I really didn't think it would get published Soph, I'm really sorry" Ellie pleaded.

"You had no right to write about me, about us, about any of this" Sophie stormed toward the door. "No Ellie, you got mad and wanted to get back at me, well, Good Job" Sophie slammed the door shut so hard she heard it splinter.

Sophie's view got blurry as she went out into the street. She didn't realize until now how much she had really wanted this. To have someone.

* * *

Sophie spent the next two weeks in her room. She only came down for work, which was difficult enough. She had fielded abuse all week from the gossip mongers. Sophie managed to avoid direct contact with her mother, thank god. Her smug smirking face was the last thing she wanted to see very much thank you.

Unfortunately Ellie had called or texted her every hour to the point where she had to turn it on silence, which didn't stop the buzzing. Eventually it stopped; Sophie wondered how long it would take the girl to get the message.

It wasn't that Sophie was bothered with everyone talking about her. She knew it would pass. She just couldn't shake the fact that she should have seen this coming. So-called normal relationships just were not for her. Nothing ever works out for Sophie Webster.

Although she was throwing a pity party of one in her room, it allowed her some alone time. Upon reflection she hadn't loved Ellie, hadn't felt passionate about her, and knew that it would eventually fall apart. She had just provided the optimal excuse to explode it. The public exposure was just a bonus.

In the end after she had cried herself out of tears, she decided to crack open her study books. Mr. Callahan had told her what kind of materials would be on the placement tests which her and Ellie had collected. She might as well use her alone time wisely.

And frankly Sophie needed this win.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie emerged that morning ready to deal with Sally. She had been hiding out for the last week and a half since the blow out with Ellie. But now it was getting ridiculous. If she can take stick from everyone else in the village while working at the shop then she could deal with her own mother.

Sally was sitting drinking tea in the kitchen as Sophie came in.

"Oh my god! My daughter lives! She is alive. The endless Adele marathon has come to an end" Sally started mockingly.

"Alright, come on. I deserve it. Just let it all out mum" Sophie said taking it light heartedly. She could take a little teasing, as long as that was all it is.

"No, I'm glad to see you Sophie. I know this was hard," Sally said sympathetically. Her mum offered her a seat as she got up to make her some tea. Sophie sat down and put her head in her hands. She groaned.

"Thank you mum. I know that you'd like to gloat so I appreciate you not doing so" Sophie responded accepting some tea and toast.

"Well I do feel bad for the both of you. I don't know all of the story of what happened but it was nice seeing you so happy for awhile," Sally said sitting down.

"We were" Sophie said sadly. She had gotten past her anger and reached the point where she could now grieve for the loss of her relationship. It had been nice for a while.

"Well I need you to do me a favor" Sally started. Sophie acknowledged that she would. "Meet with that poor girl and forgive her already" Sally said empathetically.

"Mum! I'm not getting back together with her! It's over," Sophie said frustratingly.

"Sophie that girl has been here everyday. Every Day. And she looks like she's going to do a harm to herself. For the sake of my nerves please just meet her for coffee" Sally pleaded.

Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sophie, you've forgiven people for more heinous things," Sally said.

For once Sophie hated to admit that Sally was right.

* * *

She had agreed to meet Ellie in a teashop in Manchester. She had to go into town anyway to pick up some things so she might as well make the trip worthwhile. It was also outside of Weatherfield so they wouldn't be under a microscope.

"I'm so sorry Sophie. You have no idea how sorry" Ellie started near tears.

Sophie took her hand. She didn't want this to be soppy.

"I know. I know" Sophie said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I was just upset because you hadn't told me about her…and I convinced myself that I had every right to just write what I was feeling…and I hit send and then forgot about it…" Ellie rambled.

"It's all right. I've already forgiven you" Sophie gave her a smile. Ellie's face lit up for the first time since they had sat down. "I'm used to being exposed in the papers. It's been awhile since the Webster's were mentioned in the Gazette, like a whole two weeks," Sophie laughed.

"Does that mean?" Ellie perked up with hope. Sophie hated having to do this, but she had to be honest. She shook her head indicating a clear No. She watched as Ellie's shoulders sank. She withdrew her hand from Sophie's and sighed.

"Okay. But you need to realize something Sophie" Ellie said dejectedly.

"What?" Sophie said steeling herself.

"You'll never love anyone else as much as you love her" Ellie said looking Sophie squarely in the eyes.

* * *

"So how'd it go for your placement exams?" Chesney asked as he smoothed out his hair.

Sometimes he could be as bad as a girl, Sophie thought as she watched him. She walked over and ruffled his ginger hair laughing.

"Hey, Hey!" he protested pushing her away.

"Like Sinead cares about your hair! Whatever!" Sophie mocked him. She had agreed to baby sit for him this evening so that he could take Sinead out to Manchester for once. He was such a cheapo that this was considered a big night out. Sophie was okay with watching Joseph, since he wanted to avoid asking Katey. The two of them were in a bad place at the moment after all that had happened. Of course Sophie was a good neutral babysitter. She had no dog in this fight. The lesbian could sit on the fence like Switzerland.

And of course Sophie was free. She was back to being single and pathetic.

"I think it went well. Of course I don't know about the essays, I'll have to wait on those scores," Sophie said referring to her placement tests. She felt pretty good about how it had gone, which was surprising since she hadn't been in school for so long. Luckily she had kept her maths up working in the shop, and her English skills were okay. Essay was questionable but she still had to wait and see what her scores were. She was going to meet with Mr. Callahan next week to find out what it all meant. She also knew that she would need all the money that she could get, hence the babysitting gig.

Joseph started to cry out in a high pitch squeal from his playpen. On instinct Sophie went and reached for him. She started to cradle and rock him in a natural way that always seemed to quiet babies. Sophie was a sucker for babies and small children. She always had been. Even though Jack was only her half brother she had been drawn to him from the beginning even before they knew of his parentage. She became known for her ability deal with kids in the neighborhood with an ease. Even after the whole thing with Dev's kids and Claire Peacock. Sensible folk on the street had never believed that she had anything to do with that. She would never harm a child.

"You know Soph, you are really good with kids for a…" Chesney stopped himself.

"No finish that Chesney. Good for what?" Sophie said her voice rising.

"I just meant…" Chesney stuttered.

"For a lesbian maybe? Aye?" Sophie said irritated.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out" Chesney said quietly. He desperately hoped that Sinead would answer the door. Right at this moment.

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't want a family of my own Ches" Sophie pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but how will that happen without some bloke involved..." Chesney struggled. He really wished that he had just kept his gob shut. Sophie just rolled her eyes.

They both heard a knock on the door. Chesney sighed with relief. Sinead saved him. He went to open the door.

"Well you look happy to see me" Sinead smiled.

"You have no idea," Chesney said giving her a peck.

"Hey Sophie! Thanks for setting him free, this gig should be great" Sinead said gratefully. She knew that Sophie was no threat whatsoever. Especially after reading that essay in the Gazette a few weeks ago.

"Yeah well apparently you're lucky that even though I don't want a man I can somehow wipe up baby spittle," Sophie said archly. Chesney gave Sophie a humiliated look and then turned to Sinead. He yelled out thanks to Sophie and pushed Sinead out the door.

Sinead looked at him confused. "What was that about?" She asked. "I said something daft about lesbians" Chesney admitted. "Oh Chesney" Sinead sighed.

* * *

Sophie sat down with Mr. Callahan to go over her placement results. She had been very nervous that she had blown it despite what she told everyone else. If she did well on these tests then she would know her chances of being accepted into Further Education at the beginning of Winter quarter in January. It could also open the doors to scholarship money, which she so desperately needed.

As she sat down, she noted that Mr. Callahan kept a very professional demeanor. He was neither happy nor depressed when Sophie sat down in front of him. She knew that he had the results in his hands.

"Well what's the verdict?" she looked at him. He looked at her. Then down at the papers. Then at her again. Then he smiled.

"You did great Sophie. Amazing considering how long you've been out of school" he smiled.

Sophie was ecstatic. She had desperately needed this victory. Things had been so rubbish. She grinned so wide that she thought her face would break. Mr. Callahan had set up an appointment to go over her community school application, which he handed to her to fill out. She didn't even care, she was so happy.

As she walked out of the office she had to stop and take a moment to lean against a wall in the hallway to take a breath. She leaned her head back against the wall and then pumped her fist in self-congratulation.

* * *

"See I know you could do it" Sian had cheered over Skype.

"Howse that possible? I sure didn't think so," Sophie said playing it down.

"Well I wish that I could find a way show you how chuffed I am" Sian said with a wink.

"I can think of a few ways," Sophie said with a laugh.

Sian laughed. It was that sound that drove Sophie crazy. She was so excited to see her. It had been too long.

"Well unless one of us jumps on a plane, this will have to do," Sian said with a devilish glee.

She then took off her shirt and thru it over her shoulder with a laugh.

Sophie noted that Sian wasn't wearing a bra.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just a note to say that I am so grateful to those who are enjoying this story. Feel free to drop a review (and for those who do so regularly I really do appreciate it!) it helps me keep writing along. Cheers.

Sophie was glad when the first day of classes came. She looked forward to being able to show her parents, Dev, and the street, that she really meant to make them proud. Sophie had begged her parents for money. It had taken a miracle to get her dad on Skype from Germany. Her father was not technologically inclined, even though he fixed cars. He was so old school. Computers were still a bit confounding to him.

Sophie told him about her test scores. He looked proper chuffed even over web-cam. "That's great Sophie!" he smiled. Holding little Jack in his lap, he had a massive grin. "Look at that little fella, isn't your sister smart" he cheered. Sophie had always been her daddy's girl. Her mother was snobby, always wanting higher than her position. Kevin, on the other hand, never demanded more than his hard work had given him. They had that in common. Sophie was fine with staying in Weatherfield with maybe a house with a garden.

Sophie knew that her father wasn't perfect by any means. He had destroyed their family and her life, with sinful acts and the best intentions. But she always knew that he loved her. That's why she had come out to him first. It had been one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do. She had been prepared for him to be shouty and worse, but he hadn't been. For the first time she saw shock and then acceptance. He had only questioned her once about her feelings for girls, then never after that day. She knew that he would stick by her with her mum or anyone else. And he would beat up anyone who gave her trouble for being gay or otherwise.

Unfortunately Kevin was also tight-fisted. He wouldn't drop a nickel if he could save a penny. Fortunately for her he had rolled over after Sophie had outlined a 2 year plan to pay him back that Hayley had helped her put together. She threw on a layer of charm on top, and he melted like a sap.

Dev had been irritated by having to change her schedule but then she had leveraged her position by giving up Sundays. She didn't like it, but she figured that the lord would understand. Her manager would never admit it aloud, but Sunita had always tried to help Sophie when she could. He wanted to do the same by the girl that he had given a job to when she was 15. Dev owed Sunita that.

She had worked out a schedule with Mr. Callahan that would start her out slow. It would ease her into Further Education while building up her transcript. The classes weren't rocket science but she would at least have a chance to show that she could do school again. She'd have to give up watching telly as often, but it would be worth it.

Sophie knew that she'd never have been able to do it without the confidence that Sian's forgiveness had given her. She felt that she was hurtling towards something for once, rather than running away.

* * *

She had made it thru the first few months unscathed. It was hard getting into a new routine. Not being able to do what she wanted all the time. But it was worth it because she finally felt like she was heading in a direction.

It became clear to her one day when she was working on an assignment over at Chesney's. She had been doing a lot of baby-sitting lately to earn extra cash. It also gave her the chance to do her work without dealing with Webster family drama. Sometimes she'd rather deal with a squalling baby than Rosie's latest bloke trouble or her mum and dad's will they or won't they. It was always something.

She had put Joseph to bed with very little fuss. He had gotten so used to having her around that she feared he'd start to get attached. That'd be a terrible irony for both Sinead and Katie-the child would rather be around the lesbian than his mum or potential step-mum. Well Chesney just seemed to be happy for the help.

Speaking of Chesney, he and Sinead came in the door. They'd been out to dinner and a movie. The two young lovers looked happy with each other. It was good to see her best mate happy for once, he had been so miserable for a while there. Sophie liked Sinead alright, thank god she wasn't like her mother. That woman was the worst.

"Hiya Sophie" Chesney said pulling out his wallet. Sophie swore that she could hear an audible sigh as the wallet was pried open. Sometimes Chesney was as bad as her dad.

"Well Joseph's been in bed for ages. We did a bath and a story," Sophie reported as she gathered up her books and things.

"Oh Good" Chesney said giving Sinead a grin.

"Well I'll leave you to it" Sophie said taking her money from Chesney.

"Thanks again" Chesney said.

"You're so good with him Sophie, sometimes I'm just lost" Sinead admitted.

"Yeah he's getting so smart having you around Soph, All I can teach him is 1-10. Soph will having him doing times tables in not too long" Chesney said.

"Oh Go on! It's nothing," Sophie said. She had enjoyed showing him some things while she had been watching him.

"Yeah Soph, you should think about childcare" Sinead had added.

"Oh I don't think so, may be if they were older, and with a little less drool" Sophie said as she headed out.

* * *

"So I've got a surprise for you" Sian said teasingly over Skype.

They had not talked as often as they used to since both were now wrapped up in school. Sian had gotten back into her hectic school and social routine. And she could be a dating machine. She would go on a few dates with this guy or that then it would be over. Sophie didn't like to talk about it, because it stirred up some jealousy in her, but also because it often felt like Sian was trying to prove something. They shared sexy texts and photos sometimes, which hopefully her snoopy mum would never find. And while Sophie enjoyed the flirting, sometimes the mixed signals were difficult for her heart to deal with. But then again she knew that the blond would come around to trusting her again. She had really meant it when she had said Forever. But Sian had been right-they were only 20 years old. Time was still on their side. She could wait.

"Well you gonna spill or do I need to tip you over?" Sophie sipped her tea.

"You know how here they have spring break over here soon?" Sian asked rhetorically.

"Yup I've seen it on telly. What are you thinking of doing?" Sophie laughed.

"No! Come on what kind of girl do you think I am? Actually here it becomes a nightmare, can't go anywhere" Sian replied with a small amount of annoyance. "My mum wants me to come out and see her in Southport. So we'll be on the same continent for once aye," she giggled.

Sophie's heart swelled. They had not actually been in the same room together since last year. And that had been a world-turner for Sophie. But now it would be nice just to see if they could just "be" again. Leave their angst aside for a moment. The very idea just made Sophie's chest pound.

"But what about your new bloke? What will he say?" Sophie asked tentatively. Despite her dating ways, Sian had been seeing "Jay" on the regular for a bit now. Sophie tried not to get jealous about it, but it did make her insecure.

"Argh! Yeah I think that is over, he got all serious and commitment-heavy and you know me…" Sian said.

"Well send me the dates and I'll start working on Dev" Sophie said eager to change the subject. Frankly she didn't need to hear Sian complain about her boyfriends.

"Yes! And we'll go to the beach and the pier Soph, it can be just like old times but Soph…I'm going to steer clear of Weatherfield…It's just too hard…" Sian explained. Sophie understood. Her village could be such a goldfish bowl and it would be a white-hot spotlight if Sian came on the cobbles again.

"Nah, I'll come down, What about your mum won't she want to be with you?" Sophie asked. Knowing that Sian's relationship with her mum was difficult at best so she tread lightly.

"Oh you know how she is! She'll put in her time for a bit then run off with the newest boyfriend leaving me in the house alone" Sian said irritated. She was getting a bit worked up about it, Sophie could tell.

"And she'll be okay with me being there right? The last time I saw her wasn't so great" Sophie hated bringing it up, but felt like she should. It was a potential minefield subject for the two of them. But she defo didn't want to force herself on someone who might hate her.

"Sophie! Don't worry and if she says anything I'll shout her owt" Sian reassured her.

Sophie sighed with relief. She smiled finally allowing herself to get excited about seeing Sian in person again. It would be amazing, even if the potential of sex weren't involved. Sophie could not fathom getting the two of them to this point even a year ago. It made a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

"Well look at the grin on your face! What are you thinking about in that mind of yours?" Sian said shaking her shoulders back and forth in that teasing way that she had.

"I think you know" Sophie laughed.

"You bet I do. Good night Sophie Webster" Sian winked and signed off.

Sophie started checking online for train tickets immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's a long one. If you have a moment, gentle reader, it'd be great if you could leave a review, and to those whom do I truly appreciate it.

The Webster women sat at breakfast. This was a rare occurrence these days, but Rosie just happened to be visiting from London so there they all were. Sophie had just informed them that she would be heading out to Southport for the weekend coming up. She had gotten her shifts covered with Dev and her schoolwork done.

"Look at that soppy smile mum, I think we all know what that means" Rosie teased.

"I don't know what you mean sister" Sophie said coyly. She sipped at her tea. Sophie couldn't help but be excited by the fact that she would most likely have three whole days alone with Sian over the weekend. Unfortunately it did mean that she'd have to spend an evening with Sian's mum but she was trying not to think about it.

Honestly all she could think about was all the things she was going to do to Sian while they were both naked. It was pervy but Sophie couldn't help it.

"Oh whatever Sophie Webster! You have no other reason to go to Southport ever, nobody does" Rosie observed.

"Mum can you take me to the train? If not then I'll have to get a cab to the station" Sophie asked.

She had gotten tickets for the train as soon as she confirmed the time off with Dev. There was no way that she was having her mum taking her all the way to Southport. She wanted to be there alone when she first saw Sian at the station.

Sally nodded that she would. "But Sophie I want you to make sure that you get what you want" Sally said as she got up to refill the kettle.

"Oh she'll get what she wants all right," Rosie laughed. Then she leaned in so Sally wouldn't hear "Laid, Right Sophie?" Rosie let out in a low voice and winked. Sophie scrunched her face at her sister and threw a piece of her toast at her across the table. Rosie shrieked in over dramatized horror.

"Did you see that mum?!" she squealed her high-pitched voice.

"Oh Rosie" Sally sighed. She was so pleased to have both of her girls in the same room for once that she didn't care that they were being noisy. Sally smiled as she brought over another cup of tea.

Sophie was eager to change the subject. Her sister's merciless teasing was enough, but she didn't want her mother to start weighing in.

"Mum y'know with school going really well, I've been thinking about what I want to do for a career-like" Sophie started off. And she really had given it some time. She could manage a shop, but she wasn't ruthless enough for business. And after her discussion with Emily she knew that she was happiest helping people. Charity work just wasn't realistic though and she didn't want to get caught up in another scam.

"Well, girls your age around here usually become nurses or secretaries, if they aren't in the pub or factory" Sally replied.

"But mum I don't think I'd like to do any of those things. I think that I'd like to help kids. I think that I could be a good teacher," Sophie said hesitantly. She waited quietly for her mum to shoot her down.

"Well Sophie, do you think that you can do that being the way that you are" Sally asked.

"And that is?" Sophie asked her voice rising. Her mum could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Mum! Don't be daft" Rosie said looking up from her magazine. "I think it's a great idea Soph" Rosie went back to her fashion article.

"I was just saying be careful" Sally warned.

"Oh Whatever" Sophie sighed.

* * *

Sophie stepped off the train at the Southport station. It hadn't changed all that much since she used to come here regularly. Her and Sian used to trade off regularly when they were teens. When they had first gotten together they'd made a pact that they would see each other every 2 weeks. It had been so torturous waiting for physical contact that when they came together they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. Often right there on the train platform.

They had arranged it so that Sian would come and pick her up on the phone. Even though Sophie had told herself that she was going play it cool, she couldn't help but work herself up as she looked for a certain blond. Sian had been on the continent for the past few days. Of course, as predicted, her mum was already set to take off with her boyfriend today. Sian had also gone to visit her dad in Newcastle, where he had relocated from Weatherfield.

So familial obligations fulfilled, Sian was ready for some fun. She was on holiday after all she exclaimed to Sophie the night before on the phone. Sophie knew that all this family stuff always stressed Sian out. It made her glad that even though her family could be maddening sometimes at least she knew that they loved her. She was dead lucky.

Sophie kept looking around the platform. She started to dig her phone out of her purse when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind. Normally she would have panicked, but she knew who it was. "Hey there gorgeous" she heard whispered low in her ear. Sophie spun around to see the most beautiful thing alive in front of her. She let herself breath as she wrapped her arms around her. Sophie got lost in the feeling of Sian's arms for a moment. Keeping it cool went right out the window.

Sian was the first to break the embrace. She grabbed one of Sophie's bags and slung it over her shoulder. "C'mon, Mum will be desperate to get her car back" Sian said as they walked out to the parking lot. Sophie breathed in the familiar mixture of sea air and strawberries. Something's never do change.

* * *

Sian and Sophie walked thru the shopping aisle. Sian had told her mum that in exchange for the car she'd have to pick up some things. The cupboards were pretty empty anyway so if they'd wanted to eat anything this weekend they'd have to go anyway. It wasn't that big a hassle.

"I know it's annoying but you'll have to stay in the guest room. Well for at least tonight anyway. Mum's leaving early in the morning" Sian said as she picked up some tea bags.

"I don't mind" Sophie said. She was getting more and more nervous about having to sit down with Sian's mother. Also she had no idea about how much Sian had told her. Sian picked up on her nerves.

"What's going on?" she looked at Sophie worried.

"I'm just scared of your mum, what if she hates me," Sophie said looking towards the floor.

Sian took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Soph! Calm down okay. Sure it was hard for a while there after we broke up. Really hard. I was angry. Broken. Did and said things that I wasn't proud of" Sian went on.

"Is that why you moved in with Chloe?" Sophie asked. It had been banging at the back of her skull for a while now.

"What?! Who'd you hear that from?" Sian asked.

"Well Ryan told me that you had shacked up with her so…" Sophie began explaining.

Sian just shook her head laughing. She grabbed some wine from the shelf above.

"Never happened. What did happen is that he showed up at my house having heard what happened and tried it on with me…the nerve right? I told him where to go with his feelings and he stormed off," Sian said with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"Really?! Ugh!" Sophie scrunched her face up. "Y'know he tried it on with me as well. Men!" Sophie and Sian laughed together. They giggled as they approached the counter.

Loading up their groceries into the car, Sophie closed the trunk lid and went to get in. Sian stopped her. She took both her hands.

"Sophie, you need to stop being so nervous. I stopped caring about her a long time ago, if she starts kicking off, or saying anything, I'll defend you. Like I always did," Sian said sincerely. She leaned her forehead against Sophie's. "Just remember to breathe aye. Can't have you passing out on me," Sian teased.

Sophie couldn't help it. She leaned in and just let her lips brush up against Sian's and linger there. Even though it was relatively chaste, she poured her longing into it. Sian pushed back against her lips. For a moment the two girls forgot that they were in a grocery store parking lot.

A car honk though brought them back to reality. Some bloke wanted their parking spot.

"Hey are you lasses leaving or what?!" he shouted from his car.

"ALRIGHT! Keep your pants on!" Sian shouted back. The two girls got into the car.

Sophie couldn't keep herself from grinning and tingles spread through out her body. She had it bad.

* * *

Sian's mum sat opposite them in imposing silence.

Sophie chose to pay immense attention to the wallpaper, then the floor, and then her teacup. Then she started on the wallpaper again.

Sian tried to make small talk just to fill the tension in the air.

"So Sophie your taking Further Education classes?" Sian's mum turned her way.

"Yeah, actually it was Sian who got me back in school, when we met over the summer" Sophie trailed off.

"So you met again over the summer aye? I didn't know that" Sian's mum replied suspiciously.

"Yeah mum, I didn't want you to worry, Sophie found me in California. It was quite a shock," Sian said hurriedly. Now Sophie was even more worried about what Sian had told her mum. She decided that it was best just to keep her gob shut as much as possible.

"I bet" Sian's mum said taking a sip from her cup.

Sian got up to clear the plates, hoping to signal that this meal was over. Sian's mum looked right at Sophie. Her eyes seemed to pierce right thru her.

This was all the definition of awkward. Sophie just wanted it to end.

"Well I hope you realize Sophie how far my daughter has come and that it will be a disaster to see her get sidetracked again" Sian's mum said icily.

Sophie audibly gulped. She could only nod her head in response. Sian came back in.

"Well I think Soph's probably knacked from the trip and everything so we'll head upstairs eh?" Sian asked rhetorically. Sophie rose so quickly that she knocked the table. Quickly apologizing she got out of the room leaving mother and daughter alone.

She sat in the guest room waiting for Sian to appear. She knew that Sian and her mum had a tenuous relationship but Sian still needed her. All daughters need their mums.

* * *

After awhile Sophie cranked up her Ipod. She'd loaded it up with songs that she thought of as "Their" songs. Leaning back on the bed she closed her eyes and let the music take her to the places that she associated them with.

She was so lost in her memories that she startled awake when she felt someone take her ear bud out. Looking up she saw the most perfect thing hovering above her.

"Let me see" Sian said taking the Ipod out of Sophie's hands. "Geez Sophie! Have you listened to any music since 2011?" Sian giggled scrolling thru the play list.

"Oi! I have great music taste thank you very much!" she said in mock offense.

Sian kept scrolling but then smiled when she found what she was looking for. She placed the Ipod in her speaker doc then pressed play. She turned to Sophie extending her hand out to her with an intent look in her eyes. The opening strains of Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me started to play.

Sophie had never been a great dancer, but she let Sian guide her without hesitation. They wrapped themselves around each other. Sophie buried her head into Sian's chest. Her heart swelled in her chest and she was hot everywhere. And it was perfect.

When the song ended they didn't stop swaying. After a minute Sophie looked up into Sian's eyes. Sian reached and swept aside a strand of hair from Sophie's forehead. The air between them was crackling but the only sound was their panting breaths. Neither girl blinked for a moment as if they were frozen. Then one of them blinked and they crashed their lips against each other. They fought against each other for dominance like wounded animals looking for safety.

Sophie felt incredible like she couldn't get enough of Sian's skin. She broke off from her lips and started moving up her jaw to stop at her neck. Starting to pull off the other girl's top, she felt Sian stop her hands at her hips.

"Not tonight" she breathed out. Sophie groaned.

"Why not?" Sophie said in a low husky voice dripping with lust and frustration.

"My mum's here Soph" Sian said with a twinge of frustration in her voice but not much fight.

"We can be quiet" Sophie said as led her to the bed. Laying Sian down on her back she straddled her placing her knees on each side. Sophie removed her own shirt in one motion and lay on top of Sian. The blond just nodded as she reached around to remove Sophie's bra.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This one is short, but the last one was long so…anyway please feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you think. It really does spur me on to write more. Don't worry this story isn't over yet. Thanks so much to those who have left reviews already. I really appreciate it.

Southport was always an escape for them. For Sian it meant a respite from her dad or the Webster's and for Sophie it meant a place where they were safe. As teens they knew that they'd be able to just be themselves and no one would care. Not so true of Weatherfield. In Southport they could walk the pier hand and hand and it went mostly unmentioned. Sure on occasion they would get a catcall or some douche bag that would point and snigger. But ultimately they were safe to be themselves here.

They had decided the night before that they'd hit the beach the next morning. Some sea air would do Sophie good. So would Sian in a bikini. Truly the girl kept herself fit. It was decided upon before Sian left Sophie's bed. Despite Sophie's protest that it was silly, Sian had insisted upon returning to her own bed. She just didn't want to be caught by her mum. Being caught by Sally was traumatic enough, Sophie guessed. Sian insisted that after tonight Sophie would be able to share her California King bed. It was no big deal to Sian but then again she didn't have to sleep in Sophie's single bed aye? Sophie tried not to let this bother her.

So they got up separately that morning. Sian's mum had been true to her word and she was already gone. Off to Barbados with Luke, the newest bloke. Sophie knew that it winded Sian up, but this morning she was pretty resigned to it as she looked at the short precise note.

"Well that's that" Sian sighed.

Sophie pecked the side of her head affectionately.

"Come on babe, you know she loves you. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so protective last night" Sophie assured her.

"Yeah well I just want to focus on something else" Sian grinned.

"Such as?" Sophie bit her bottom lip.

"Oh some gorgeous girl who ravaged my body last night" Sian dropped casually as she sipped her tea.

"Well then, I say we talk more about that" Sophie said as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

* * *

They went to visit all their old haunts. Slow walks meant long talks. And because it was summer time they were able to stay out all day.

Lying out on the beach was a perfect opportunity to see Sian's body in a bikini. Although it didn't hide certain marks that Sophie had left. Sian mocked her for that.

"Just like a dog aren't you?" Sian laughed.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Sophie laughed back with mock offense.

"Marking your territory. I'll never be able to explain these away" Sian whined.

"Well just don't let anyone see you naked until they are gone. Problem solved" Sophie wiped her hands together as if wiping away the issue.

Sian shrugged indifferently and then changed the subject.

They stayed out until the tide came in and the wind started whipping into their faces. Then they buttoned up their jeans and tops went back on.

"Fish and chips?" Sophie asked.

"You know it" Sian grinned and took her hand.

Wrapped in newspaper, they shared it together. Sitting on a bench they watched the tide make the sand dissapear. Sophie remembered why she felt nostalgic about Southport at all. No matter how bad things got at home, no matter how much everyone got on her back, sitting here she was able to remember the one thing that made her the happiest person on the earth. And then the bad things would go away and she could focus on the one reason that she wanted to be alive.

Sian had always made her feel stronger. Braver. Beautiful even.

And she didn't want to give that up.

* * *

By the time they reached home Sian was knackered.

She literally fell face first into the couch the moment that they hit Sian's living room. Sophie sat back for a moment and laughed. She could get used to this. It was everything that she had been missing.

She sank to her knees in front of the girl.

"Sian, Come on" she pleaded. She stroked her hair and moved some blonde tresses out of her face. "You need to get up," Sophie said softly. Sian groaned and shifted toward her. All Sophie could see was those eyes. She never could resist them. It was incredible that even after all this time; her eyes could still stop her from breathing.

However Sophie knew that she would want the get rid of the beach sand. And soon. The after effects were bad enough.

"Don't you want a shower?" Sophie asked and she nodded.

Sophie hauled her up and led her to the bathroom. Sian stripped herself down as Sophie leaned over to turn the shower on.

Sophie couldn't help but jump when she felt a finger graze her skin.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Sophie heard as she straightened up turning towards her.

"I can't" Sophie demurred.

"You can" Sian teased again as she reached her hands underneath Sophie's waistband. Sophie struggled to breathe looking directly into Sian's eyes. All she saw there was desire and want.

"I thought you were tired" Sophie said trying to control her voice from trembling. She wasn't too far from falling over a cliff. And they both knew it.

"So did I" Sian said as she grabbed Sophie's ass.

* * *

"You need to stop doing that," Sophie said as they awoke the next morning.

"As if" Sian laughed. It was that incredibly beautiful full-bodied laugh that Sophie delighted in.

"Today can we just sit and watch movies and not leave the couch?" Sophie asked desperately.

"Fine, I guess, but I might surprise you" Sian teased.

"We'll see" Sophie grinned.

She knew that it meant an entire day of just the two of them. Which suited Sophie just fine. She nuzzled into Sian's chest. This was paradise. It was home. She couldn't see how it could ever get better.

* * *

Sian drove her to the train station.

They spent most of the ride in silence. It was bleak to think that their three days were already over.

Sophie had no idea when they'd be in this position again. She couldn't help herself.

They were standing on the platform. Sophie turned toward the older girl who was the love of her life. She took her hands.

"Look I know that we have gone over this, but I have to say this. I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever. Only you. And I don't want you to be with anyone else either. It makes my heart ache to hear that you are with anyone else. It hurts inside. Like a clamp on my heart" Sophie felt as if she'd never said anything more important in her life.

The train to Manchester came into the station with an announcement of steam.

"I know that you don't trust me, but you're where I want to be all the time. And I'll work everyday to show you that I don't ever want to hurt you like I did. Ever Again. And I know that long distance is hard, but I'd try my hardest to make it work, because you're worth it, please say that you feel it too" Sophie said with urgency. Nothing had ever been more important to her in her whole life.

"Get on the train Sophie" Sian said as a hardness came over her face. Sophie had seen it on her face before. It wasn't a good sign.

"Don't do this" Sophie cried grasping onto Sian's hands for dear life.

Sian released her hands from Sophie's forcibly.

"Get on the train Sophie" she said a second time. She was a little less harsh in tone, but still not budging from her solid wall of anger. She turned around and began to walk away. She didn't look back.

"Last Call!" Sophie heard from somewhere on the platform. She grabbed her carry on bag and got on the train.

When she found her seat, Sophie pulled her hoodie over her head trying to cover her face as much as she could. Then she curled up in her seat bringing her knees up to her chin and facing the blur outside the window.


	17. Chapter 17

The first month that she hadn't heard from Sian at all, Sophie just assumed that the other girl was processing what she had said. Sophie still had tried to call, text, email, everything. If she could have tried sending carrier pigeon she would have. Still nothing.

It started to physically hurt during the second month when the excuses were running out.

She had laid out her soul on that platform. She risked it all in true Webster fashion and she had blown it. Why couldn't she just keep her big gob shut? Sophie had broken their unspoken rule. She had pushed Sian too far, too fast. And now she had run away again.

It was a familiar pattern. Sophie screwed up, whether it be school, jealousy, or stealing her dad's money, and Sian disappeared off the earth. At least when in the past it had just been to Southport or her dad's house or the library, but now...Well Sophie couldn't just jump on a plane. She didn't even know if she deserved to have her back. Sian had been so angry. It was all Sophie could think about at night when the lights were off. It consumed her.

She tried throwing herself into her schoolwork. This couldn't derail her like it had in the past. It was too important. She wanted to show everyone that she could do it alone. And for herself.

* * *

It still didn't stop her from getting mardy. Beware any shoplifter who dared to enter Dev's when Sophie was there. If she caught you, then she'd rip off a layer of skin with the strength of her hiding. She had made some of them cry. Dev had had to pull her back once or twice.

"Do I have to remind you that you were once their age? And that you had taken penny candy on occasion?" Dev reminded her.

"I still knew it was wrong. These kids are just not bothered," Sophie said in a strop.

"But still they have parents, and those parents will shame them properly. Like parents should" Dev smiled.

"Whatever, I still contend that Amy Barlow needn't take after her mother. The mouth on that girl…" Sophie said with contempt.

"Hey we don't judge children based on their parents or family. Imagine what people would say about you if that were so" Dev argued.

"Oh trust me, they already have" Sophie said pricing some soybeans a little too forcefully.

"Maybe you should get some rest, I've got the shop, take off early" Dev offered.

"Dev, you needn't do that. I know that I was being a cow, it's not because I'm tired," Sophie said. She looked at him across the counter.

"Still, take some hours off. On me" Dev smiled.

"Okay but only because I do have a paper to work on" Sophie handed over her pricing gun.

* * *

Sally Webster approached her youngest daughter's door. She had heard the sobs off and on every night for days. That and her daughter's mardy behavior had her deeply worried. Ever since her trip to Southport she had grown distant. One word answers. The majority of her time spent in her room. When Sally asked about it, Sophie just said that she was working on homework. Sally was overjoyed that her daughter was so involved with her schooling again. She wasn't so sure of this "teaching" idea but Sophie seemed to think that nobody would care about her sexual preference. Sally wasn't so sure, but then again what did she know. Nobody else seemed to care about it anymore on the street. Everyone just accepted that it made Sophie no different. Sally still struggled with that, but at least she was trying.

It had broken her heart a little when her smart daughter had given up on college the first time. She still felt that it was all her fault. Sophie just always fell by the wayside by the very nature of being in the same family as her other daughter. Rosie always demanded more. It was the night that Sophie fell off the roof that Sally swore to herself that she would not let her youngest daughter down again. Her heart physically ached to think about seeing her daughter in such a state. And she hadn't even recognized how far over the edge she had gone. It was for that reason that she knocked softly on the door.

"Sophie, can I come in?" she asked as she eased the door open slowly. She saw Sophie looking at her laptop on her bed. Looking up she quickly shut it, put it aside, and turned her face away.

"Yeah mum, what is it?" Sophie asked turning back toward her mother having quickly wiped her eyes.

Sally leaned against the doorframe.

"Was just wondering how you're doing?" she sat down on the bed opposite where Sophie was sitting. Facing her daughter she could read the telltale signs of a girl in bits.

"We've both been so busy. Haven't had a chance just to sit down and chat" Sally said gently.

"Mum" Sophie looked away. She didn't want to talk about it. She had been intent on looking over her essay when she sat down, but inevitably she had just ended up looking over old emails from Sian. Of course she had kept them all. Her file folder went far back. Then her mind just started to go back to the dark, painful places and the tears had come. It was amazing how when she thought that her tear ducts had to be dry, they found a new reserve. There was just so much pain. When she heard the knock at the door, she had tried her best to pull it together. Of course her mother just barged right in. When Sally wanted something there was no stopping her.

"Sophie. What happened in Southport?" Sally asked gently. As much as she wanted to infringe, she knew that a softer tact would work better.

"Who said anything happened in Southport?" Sophie turned back to face her mother directly.

"Sophie, I'm not barmy. Come on" Sally urged.

"Okay you want to know what happened? I blew it. Your daughter blew it. She couldn't wait" Sophie started her voice rising. All of the thoughts that she had been struggling with alone. And once the floodgates opened, there was no stopping it. "She couldn't give her the space that she asked for. Nope. And now she's gone" Sophie finished it.

She was so angry with herself. It was so typical that she would screw it up with her own need to have it all. Goddamnit.

"Sophie what did you say?" Sally asked.

"Everything. I told her all that was in my heart, mum. And Sian…" Sophie dropped her head in her hands. It was the first time that she had spoken the girls name aloud and it stuck in the air between them. "Well she doesn't want it" Sophie's voice broke.

Sally placed her hand on Sophie's head as she sobbed. It was hard to see her daughter this way. Sophie could be so tough seeming. She would take on the world if she had to, much like her dad. His strength had been how he would never give up till the bitter end. He loved life so much. And found it hard to understand that sometimes things didn't work out. However instead of fighting back, Sophie tended to crumble much like now. Sally sighed.

"Oh Sophie, your heart is so big" Sally pulled her daughter's chin up. "You need to remember that it's not necessarily over, that this is a small part of a bigger story. If you two are meant to be then you'll get her back" Sally wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's just so hard" Sophie choked out. "Every Time I'm happy something goes wrong. Mum, maybe It's not them, maybe it's me. I'm the problem," Sophie said rambling between sobs.

"Oh Sophie, this isn't like you. I'm so proud of you" Sally squeezed her shoulder. "You've grown up so much over the last year. Any girl would be dead lucky to be loved by you" Sally reassured her.

Sophie was the first to pull back. She wiped again at her eyes.

"It's really soppy isn't it?" Sophie grinned.

"The soppiest Soph" Sally laughed back.

"Adele would write a song about it" Sophie laughed.

"Come on let's get you some tea," Sally said pulling her daughter up and leading her downstairs.

* * *

Sally had come home from a day at the factory. She was tired, but it had been a good day. She was looking forward to sitting down to her tea. Perhaps she could catch up with Sophie, who seemed to be turning a corner from her earlier strop.

Seeing a note on the table she went to pick it up. Reading it she choked back a sob.

"Went to London. I had to get away -S" was scrawled in a strangled script. She went to grab her phone. Rosie.

This was too much like what had happened before.

* * *

Sophie went right to the counter. This was a lot easier now that she was over 18.

The letter burned a hole in her pocket. Luckily the endless shots of whiskey had dulled everything else.

Her first response after reading the piece of mail 5 times quickly, putting together what it all meant had been escape. She had instantly needed to get away from everything that reminded Sophie of Her. She marched right down to Streetcars and ordered a taxi to the train station. Buying a ticket, she picked up the phone to call her sister. She needed her sister now. Of course her sister hadn't picked up her phone. Trying to leave a voicemail had been nothing but a soppy disaster, so she finally gave up.

She also needed to find a way to stop all the pain. It was alcohol or alcohol. So Sophie chose alcohol. They sold it to her on the train. And now they'd sell it to her at this corner shop. The shopkeeper barely even looked up at her face. So typical of the "Big Smoke". Nobody paid attention to anybody around here.

* * *

Rosie had been coming home from a shoot. She had been getting a lot of good work lately. It meant that when her roommate had to leave to move in with her boyfriend, then Rosie had just decided to live on her own. Mainly not to have to share the bathroom. I mean come on, Seriously.

She looked at her phone. There was one message from Sophie that was just a garbled mess. She turned it off after 2 seconds. Sophie had become a bit of a mess lately. Rosie meant to talk to her about it, but she had ended up being so busy. Maybe this weekend.

The phone rang. It was her mum.

"Mum! What's happening you never call" Rosie laughed.

"Rosie, it's Sophie. She left a note saying she's gone to London, have you seen her?" Sally said in a panicked voice.

"No! Why is she coming here?! Did you two get in a strop?" Rosie asked. Sophie in London?! Why was she coming here? Rosie remembered the incomprehensible message that Sophie had left for her. The reason must be in there somewhere.

"No Rosie, I don't know why but she skipped out on her shift this afternoon without telling Dev and that's just not like her. I'm worried, it just reminds me of before" Sally said winding herself up.

"Okay, mom calm down. Something must be going on for her to come all the way here," Rosie said as she walked up to her flat.

Then she saw her sister was sitting on the stoop in front. She was hunched over with her head down.

"Mum she's right here" Rosie told her looking Sophie over. She didn't like what she saw.

"Oh thank god" Sally sighed with relief.

"I'll get it sorted, call you back" Rosie said hanging up the phone. "Oi! You scared mum half to death! What are you doing here?" Rosie said as she hauled her sister onto her feet. It was then that she saw the bottle of whiskey and smelled the booze coming off her.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry" Sophie said leaning into her older sister so that she'd be able to stand.

"Let's pull you back together. Mum's going out of her mind" Rosie said softly as she opened the door and led her in. She hadn't ever seen her sister in such a state and it scared her. What could have led her to this? Rosie would get it out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sophie's got it a bit difficult at the moment. But don't despair, the stories not over yet. Thanks to those who are leaving Reviews and reading this story. It's super fun to write knowing that there are those invested in where this is going.

Rosie knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey you better realize that you are cleaning up any mess you make in there," she shouted as she heard another groan coming from inside.

She had hauled her mess of a sister up the stairs to her flat. She had instantly gotten off her coat and installed her in the bathroom. Taking away the half empty whiskey bottle she got a bottled water from the fridge and placed it near the younger woman's feet. Sophie was rambling about something incoherently. Rosie stopped her with one firm hand on her shoulder. She lowered herself down to bring herself face-to-face with her sister who was sitting on the floor. She extended out her hand palm up in between them.

"Phone" she demanded.

"Why?" Sophie refused.

"Come on!" Rosie said frustrated.

Sophie fished it out of her pocket and gave it to her sister who took it and went back into the kitchen area.

"Start drinking" Rosie said as she looked at Sophie's missed calls. Of course her mother had called 25 times. All unanswered. No wonder Sally was going mad.

"Why'd you take my phone?" Sophie shouted from the bathroom.

"For your own good, trust me" Rosie said as she went to give her sister more water.

"So?" Rosie demanded leaning on the doorframe looking down at her mess of a sister. Sophie had her head down and shoulders hunched over. She had taken her knees and rested them under her chin. Rosie noted how small her sister looked. She had seen her this way before. Rosie had been 17, Sophie was 15, and dad had kicked off about her sneaking off to Southport amongst other things. Usually Sophie put up a fight right back, but she had come back looking as if someone had died. Rosie had just assumed that her and Sian had been fighting over a boy. If there's one thing Rosie knew about it was fighting with other girls over boys. It came with being as hot as she was. She couldn't help it if all the boys wanted her. Sophie had been sitting on the bed just like this, looking as if the world had fallen away from her. Rosie didn't always get her sister at all, but she'd be damned if anyone would hurt her this much.

"Oi, Well are you gonna spill? And it better explain the state of you" Rosie demanded. Sophie looked up. Her eyes were so lost between the whiskey and the pain in her chest. She fished the cause of it all, out of her pocket and handed it to her sister. Rosie unfolded the paper and started to read.

"Soph, what am I looking at? It's an article in a paper about law students" Rosie said confused.

"Skip to the highlighted portion" Sophie said in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

"Oh!" Rosie exclaimed as she read. Now she understood the score.

* * *

Rosie had been making phone calls. So many phone calls.

Meanwhile Sophie had hit the getting sick stage. Now was a good time to call her mother. Sally picked up on the first ring.

"Rosie? Is everything all right?" Sally asked in a panicked tone. She had not calmed down.

"Don't worry mum. I've got her and she's not going anywhere. Her heads firmly wrapped around my toilet" Rosie groaned.

"She's been drinking! Oh Rosie what's got her so worked up?" Sally exclaimed.

"Yeah mum, I've sussed it all out" Rosie tried to calm her mother. "You don't have to be Sherlock, mum. Here's a clue: 1 word, blonde" Rosie said archly. Sally sighed. She knew it.

"Well I knew that Sophie was depressed about something, but I thought that she was turning around" Sally shook her head.

"Well that was until this came in the mail today" Rosie produced the letter to read it to her mother. "Apparently this roommate Jamie sent a copy of this article. She felt that Sophie should see it" Rosie explained moving to the highlighted portion.

It was a copy of an article in a UCLA magazine. The headline featured "7 Up-and-Comers" with a little picture and bio. Near the bottom was a picture of Sian with a paragraph beside it. Here was the highlighted section: "Along with studying law Miss Powers is engaged to longtime boyfriend Jay Garrett. Recently engaged they will marry this fall." Rosie read it aloud to her mother with a measure of contempt.

"Well Sophie knew that she was dating…" Sally said trying to understand.

"But did this boyfriend know about Sophie?" Rosie asked angrily.

"I doubt it. He certainly wouldn't be engaged to marry her if he did" Sally surmised.

"No one makes a fool of my little sister" Rosie proclaimed.

* * *

Sophie emerged from the bathroom. The contents of her stomach were circling the drain. She reminded herself never to drink again.

Her sister was sitting at the kitchen table. She held out a toothbrush. Sophie's toothbrush from Weatherfield.

"Do me a favor. Brush those teeth-you minger" Rosie said with a measure of disgust.

"Where did this come from?" Sophie said heading to the bathroom.

"And there's some clothes too, in a bag over there" she pointed towards the couch. Sophie went over to it and grabbed some clean clothes. She was still in her outfit from yesterday and after the time she'd had, well her clothes were pretty rank.

"Where did these come from?" Sophie asked her sister.

"While you were getting sick all over my bathroom I made some calls. Like to mum, who was out of her mind by the way" Rosie said with disdain. Sophie did feel bad about that. She hadn't meant to cause her so much stress. She just wasn't thinking straight. "Chesney Brown drove down with your stuff and dropped it off" Rosie explained.

"Rosie!" Sophie shouted surprised.

"What?! I gave him money for petrol, and I swear if you weren't really gay, I'd say he was in love with you" Rosie responded.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she exclaimed.

"Call your mum" Rosie handed her Sophie's phone. "And clean yourself up, we fly out in a few hours" Rosie shouted as Sophie walked into the other room. Sophie stopped.

"Fly where?" Sophie asked.

"Oh we're going to California little sis" Rosie smiled.

"Why?" Sophie exasperated her jaw unhinged.

"Because what she's doing isn't right and I'm not letting her get away with it," Rosie said with an amount of venom that Sophie recognized from their mother.

"Rosie...it's okay. I knew that she was seeing other guys...I just…" Sophie trailed off.

Rosie just shook her head. "Well I'm going and do you really want me to go alone?" Rosie said grinning.

Sophie sighed and dialed her mother's number. There were apologies to be made.

* * *

Sophie barely remembered being pulled thru airport security. Apparently Rosie could pull some major strings. She had convinced her agency to pay for her and Sophie's flight to LA. Who knows what lies she had managed. Her sister could be so shameless. It was still a late night flight and Sophie hadn't gotten much rest. She felt terrible about the whole situation. Guilt-ridden, Sophie couldn't help her conscience. Exhausted she slept thru the majority of the flight. At least it was faster than the one she had taken before. And her sister had managed to get them into first class so it was a bit more comfortable.

They arrived at Sian's apartment door straight from the airport. Rosie really meant business.

"How did you get this address?" Sophie asked in the cab that they had grabbed at the airport.

"Duh I got it off the letter" Rosie said. Rosie knocked on the door, which Jamie answered. Sophie briefly remembered her from the last time she had shown up here unannounced. Sophie waved to her from behind Rosie as Jamie took a drag from her cigarette.

People inquired whom they were from within the apartment.

"Oh just more people with funny accents" Jamie yelled back to the unseen voices.

"Oi!" Rosie held up the letter that Jaimie had sent. "Where is she?" Rosie demanded.

Jaimie shook her head and wrote down an address. "I just thought that you should know what she was up to," Jamie said. Rosie gave a curt thanks, took the paper, and then gave it to the cab driver for our next destination. Sophie had to give it to her sister-even though she had been traveling for at least 9 hours she still looked amazing. Maybe she was being fueled by good old Webster vengeance. Sophie sure felt knackered in comparison.

They proceeded to a split-level house where apparently a family get together was happening. Sophie trailed after Rosie as she hiked up to the house in spiked heels. There was no stopping her, even though Sophie tried. But there was no stopping Rosie Webster when she was intent.

Rosie stopped one of the serving staff, giving him a come hither look for good measure, to point out the happy couple. He couldn't resist her of course. Rosie knew exactly how to turn it on. Sophie saw Sian and the bloke across the room. Sian was holding a glass of bubbly and talking to a group. She looked stunning, but then again she always did. Sophie remained glued to her spot. She looked pretty minger in comparison to everyone else. This "Jay" bloke looked nice enough, if a little boring. A typical future lawyer Republican type he seemed to be. He could have been the poster child for corporate America, square jaw and all. Sophie felt a bit bad for the guy. He had no idea that hurricane Rosie Webster was coming his way. Sophie believed it was Sian who saw Rosie first. Sian's jaw became unhinged at the sight of her.

"Sian Powers! Long time no see! You must be Jay Garrett" Rosie went to shake his hand. "So I wonder if you remember who I am Sian. Oh right, I'm the one whose sister you've been stringing along. Yep that's right Jay, Stringing Along" Rosie emphasized the words. "What cat got your tongue? Oh did Sian not tell you that she slept with my sister for 3 nights in a row about 2 ½ months ago?" Rosie said. Both of them looked around to see if anyone had heard what Rosie had just said. Sophie was sure that at least a few were listening in. Sian's eyes locked with Sophie's across the room. There was still apart of Sophie's soul that wanted to take the pain away. This was too much but Sophie knew that to try to stop it was futile.

"Being lawyers, or at least training to be ones, I guess you want proof aye?" Rosie asked clearly rhetorically. Sophie saw Sian fold her arms in front of her, trying desperately to keep herself from kicking off. Or crying.

"Well I wonder why my sister would have these pictures" she pulled out Sophie's phone and started flipping thru some of the pics that Sian had sent her. Sophie went red. She knew she should have deleted them. "Oh and then there's the text messages. Good thing that Sophie keeps them all. Yeah this series is from about 4 months ago, so there you go" Rosie showed the poor bloke. "Are you quite finished?" Sian asked keeping her voice even. Rosie turned from Sian to Jay. "Yeah I think so. Oh but one more thing: Stay away from my sister" Rosie said as she haughtily walked out of the room. Sophie trailed behind.

"Was that really necessary? And give me back my phone" Sophie demanded as they got back in the cab.

* * *

"Man I wish I had been there!" Hayley exclaimed. Sophie and Hayley were sitting in her apartment. Sophie had insisted on visiting her, while Rosie went back to the hotel. Sophie was perfectly happy with staying on at Hayley's but Rosie had insisted that she needed a full body massage and a good mattress.

"Yeah well you missed a proper Rosie Webster scene let me tell you" Sophie laughed. She couldn't help herself. It really was drama award-worthy theatrics. And the fact that her sister had done all this for her, was not missed. Sophie felt really chuffed that her sister had gone to such lengths to defend her. "Well they are lucky that it wasn't my dad, then there would have been a brawl" Sophie finished up her tea.

They paused, looking at each other. Sophie felt how nice it was to relax and be comfortable again. It had been so long. Hayley always brought this out in her. They had a proper laugh between the two of them. With Sian it was always a desperate epic need that could consume them. Neither was necessarily better than the other, it was just different. She had known that with Hayley it would have never lasted as a love affair but she also knew that Hayley wouldn't hurt her the same way that Sian or Ellie would. But it still wouldn't last all that long. Sophie knew it now. She needed more than just good times.

"She's lucky I wasn't there because I might have punched her myself," Hayley said reaching to get them another green tea.

"Rosie nearly did. But still I know that Sian didn't mean it. I'm sure of it" Sophie said.

"You know it's gross how saintly you are?" Hayley mocked her.

"Oh I'm no saint, you know that, but I do know that holding onto painful things just weighs you down" Sophie explained.

"Good luck with that" Hayley said laying back on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

It'd been 3 months since she had gone to LA with Rosie. She hadn't heard from Sian in all that time. It did make her depressed but at least this time she knew why it was done between them. Sophie didn't know if Sian had consciously tried to hurt her. Only Sian could tell her that side of the story, but she had pulled a disappearing act again.

In the meanwhile Sophie had made it thru a semester of school by the skin of teeth. It hadn't been easy with the usual drama afoot. Of course she had been the subject of gossip for a week on the street. What had happened? Why had she gone off the rails? They all wagged their gobs speculating. Sophie laughed off their theories. Some people were just off their heads. Soon the McDonalds had another round of fights with the Barlows and she was able to fade back into the background.

She had taken a volunteer position as a teacher's assistant in a classroom a few days a week. Of course her dad never understood why Sophie would work for nothing. It reminded him too much of when she had been involved with the soup kitchen. And why she would need more money of his. She reminded him that she would need better clothes and that it was for the future. He came around but only after she promised to pay him back and give him regular reports on her progress. The next day he wired the money over.

It was terrifying at first. She had to remind herself to breathe, speak slower. Less Manc, more professional. She could dress the part of a grown up, but she felt every bit the 20 year old that she is. Shockingly Sophie had made it thru unscathed. She had always been a sucker for kids. They weren't able to judge her or know her history. It felt good to just be Sophie Webster with them.

* * *

Sophie sat on a bench reading coursework as Joseph Brown played with a ball in front of her. Today since the weather was good she had decided to take him to the park. She was watching him for Katey this time, while she got some shopping done. Katey had been going "out" a lot lately. Sophie guessed that she was trying to show Chesney, and the street, that she was over him for good. She didn't think that a new wardrobe was really what Katey needed, but Sophie was happy for the extra money. And Joseph was joy anyway.

"Well look at that. He's enormous" Sophie heard from behind her. Of course she knew that voice anywhere. She looked up to see the only girl who had owned her heart.

Sian came around to face Sophie as she looked up into her eyes. Sophie had lost herself so often in them, but now she saw a hint of sadness. That sadness belied the friendly smile Sian had on as she gestured to the space next to Sophie. Sophie nodded that she could sit down. She had to hold herself back from over analyzing why the other girl was there or what it meant. Sian was quiet for a moment, clearly gearing herself up.

"I've got so much to say. I don't know where to start Soph" Sian said looking at the ground.

"It's okay" Sophie said taking Sian's hand and squeezing it. Sian looked at their hands surprisingly.

"You really should shout at me or hit me for what I did. It'd make this a lot easier" Sian replied after a moment.

"If you want that then you've got the wrong Webster" Sophie smirked. "And when have I ever made anything easier for us" she laughed nostalgically. It was Sophie who had started it all with a kiss. She had been dealing with an attraction to her best friend and she just yearned to know. Leaning in tentatively, she had been waiting for Sian to push her off, but she hadn't. Sophie still felt the power between them. After all this time she was still that 15 year old girl waiting for her best friend to respond to feelings that were bigger than both of them.

"Well since your sister already went all Webster on me, I think I'll stick with this one thank you" Sian laughed. "I'm so sorry Sophie, it's just that I wasn't ready for us again. And the thing with Jay got way out of hand" poured out of the other girl in a quick jumble. Sophie just nodded and let her confess-being a Christian she understood how it helps. "I wanted to get you as far away as I could because I can't lose you again" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You know that makes no sense" Sophie said softly. "There's no way you can lose me" Sophie smiled. They heard a squeal coming from the playground.

"Joseph!" Sophie shouted. She got up to head over and picked him up off the ground. He had fallen in the sand and just needed a brush off. She straightened his clothes, gave him a quick peck, and sent him back along his way. He was laughing and smiling within minutes. She went back to the bench, where Sian had been watching her.

"Is he alright?" Sian asked. Sophie just scoffed and nodded that he was fine. "Isn't that just so? Kids fall down, they get back up, no worries, so simple" Sian said with a bitter edge.

"Sian, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Sophie asked. Sian paused and looked at her hands. She sighed then ran one of her hands thru her hair. Her voice was so soft, it was nearly a whisper. "Sophie, my father died" she said simply. A sob escaped her chest.

"I'm so sorry" Sophie said automatically. She had never forgotten how awful Vinnie Powers was to them. He had never given Sophie a chance and clearly believed that she had manipulated his daughter into being a lesbian. It was Sophie who had held his daughter night after night while she cried over her horrid parents. But still he was her dad and it was an irreplaceable loss.

"He was sick and it happened quickly. They had the services in Newcastle" Sian explained. "He had always seemed so large Soph, but in the end he was such a small man" Sian said softly. "Argh! I just…You need to tell me how you do it Sophie. You forgive me for screwing you over, you forgive Ryan for getting you nearly paralyzed, your dad…how are you able to do that…because I need it right now" Sian rambled.

"It was you who told me-You can't hold on to being angry, it's just too tiring" Sophie said looking into the other girl's eyes. "I just remember that He loves us and He forgives us our human frailty, so if He can do that, then I can" Sophie tried to explain as she took the other girl's hands. It was the truth. Before she had found her faith, Sophie had been harboring so much resentment and fear. In her family, it was Rosie who got everything while Sophie had to lie and scream to get even a scrap. She knew that to the world it seemed odd but being Christian had opened her heart and allowed her to accept who she is. There's a reason that one occurred before the other could happen.

The two girls sat for a moment. Joseph ran up from the playground.

He tugged on Sian's pant leg impatiently. Sophie looked at her watch. "Yup little fella, time to go aye?" she lifted him up into his stroller. "You're getting too big for this aren't you? Well your mum will be waiting for us back at home" Sophie said as she gathered her stuff to leave. She turned toward Sian who remained seated.

"Where you staying?" Sophie asked.

"At my dad's old flat" she said.

"Here in Weatherfield? I thought he lived in Newcastle" Sophie asked scrunching up her face.

"He did but he kept the flat here to rent out. He left it to me Soph so I'll be staying there till every thing's sorted" Sian explained.

"Good. I'd like to talk more" Sophie said over her shoulder as she pushed the stroller away.

* * *

"Is she back?" Chesney asked across the counter.

"Who?" Sophie asked as she rang up his soda and crisps.

"You know who I mean. Joseph pointed her out in the market yesterday. Which makes me wonder how he knows her because he can't remember her from when he was a baby so I have to guess that…?" Chesney rambled on. Sophie stopped him. She looked around to make sure the shop was empty.

Once she was sure it was clear, she leaned in. "Okay, Yes Ches. She is, but you've got to keep your gob shut about it right? She doesn't want everyone being nosey about it" Sophie explained. Chesney nodded. He understood how people on the street can be.

"But how does my son know her?" Chesney asked concerned.

"She came up and we talked while I was with him in the park that's all, I swear" Sophie reassured him.

"So there's no funny business going on while you're watching him?" Chesney narrowed his eyes.

"Chesney! What do you think I am?!" Sophie said offended at the question. Maybe she had been like that as a teenager, but not now. She wouldn't.

"Just making sure Sophie is all. So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. But until Sian tells me its okay, you need to keep your gob shut. Especially to my mum and Rosie got it?" Sophie looked at him dead serious. After what had happened a few months ago, she knew that her family would kick off if they knew. And she wanted to put that off as long as possible. "Promise me Chesney" she demanded.

"Okay I promise, but Sophie, be careful-when it comes to her you don't always think straight" he added as he grabbed his crisps to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie was lying on her back smiling at the ceiling. Sian was lying on her side with her head propped up watching her. She had that grin that made the butterflies flutter in Sophie's stomach.

The only thing they had on was the radio.

"You're amazing you" Sophie said lazily looking toward the girl beside her.

"Well, that's certainly better than talking about our situation" Sian said groaning. Sophie just shook her head then turned towards her.

"The only thing I can think of to do is just tell everybody. Be honest" Sophie said running her hand thru her hair. It was getting ridiculous that they were trying to hide their relationship again. They aren't 15 anymore for Christ's sake.

"You know that you're risking my life aye? Your mum and sister are going to kill me," Sian giggled.

"Well maybe just Rosie. I can hold them back though I'm tough," Sophie laughed back.

Sophie put her hands on Sian's hips while the other woman rested her head into her neck. It was this easy intimacy that Sophie had missed. Even as young girl's it had been there between them. Adding love into the mix just made it more powerful.

"Oh babe" Sophie whispered.

"Soph" she sighed.

This was not what Sophie had intended when she stopped by this afternoon. Class had been cut short so Sophie had decided that today was the day. They would sort things out. The two of them had been trading texts and some phone calls. Of course when her mum wasn't around, but she had a feeling that she was getting suspicious. This was getting ridiculous. No more stupid hiding. Sophie was determined.

It had been her every intention when she had knocked on Sian's door to put everything out on the table. But then Sian had pulled her in the door by the collar of her shirt. All thoughts of much else other than hot naked sex went out the window as their lips had crashed together.

"Look I know that we haven't figured out everything with us, but I know that I only want you. And I want to be able to tell everyone" Sophie shared first slowly. She held on to the connection between them desperately. They had been ripped apart on that train platform when she had expressed these emotions. All it would take would be for Sian to pull away again and it would break her. She waited nervously to see what the other woman would say.

"I know, I know" Sian said in a small voice. "I just…seeing my dad go…so quickly, it reminded me that life is so short, it's not to be wasted at all" she replied.

"What about school? Are you going back?" Sophie said tentatively. It had been bothering her relentlessly. It would make things hard if Sian went back to California, but she didn't want Sian to stay just for her. She didn't want resentment at all to taint what they have. But it would be well nigh difficult for them. They'd be together and alone.

"With Uni they let me have some time off because of my dad, but I have to decide if I actually do want to go back soon" Sian shrugged.

"Would you not want to go back?" Sophie asked hesitantly. She didn't want to hear that she'd be gone so far away. It was a powerful part of the human condition-the strings that tether us to each other. It explained the immense pain that's felt when that connection is severed.

"After everything that's happened at UCLA, it's hard to show my face" Sian scoffed lowering her eyes.

"Well it's not got any palm trees but you could always transfer back here, it'd be easier to see each other than having to jump on a plane" Sophie said sitting up. Looking down at her she noticed all the little things that had changed but there was much that was still the same.

"Yeah, look Soph, I know there's a lot for me to wrap my head around. Made a proper mess of my life haven't I?" she reached up cupping Sophie's face and pulling her down towards her. Anything other than Sian's lips flew out of Sophie's head.

* * *

Sally was waiting for Sophie as she came in. There was a tension in the air that foretold of doom.

"Hiya" Sophie said as she headed to the stairs, quick to escape. Some drama was afoot and she wanted to avoid being a part of the incoming storm.

"How was school?" Sally asked from the table where she'd been reading the Gazette.

"Fine, I'm gonna go upstairs and clean up, mum" Sophie desperately tried to play it cool and casual-like. Sally knew something, Sophie was sure.

After Sian and Sophie had come up for breath they decided together that Sian would sort out her schooling and then they'd decide how to tell everyone. They couldn't decide whether to do it all at once like a band-aid or just slowly to those who mattered. In the end it really wasn't any one else's business but still Sophie would rather avoid the drama. She was also terrified that it would scare Sian away.

"Sophie?" Sally asked before she could get to the landing.

"Yeah mum, I really have to clean up" Sophie said impatiently. This was getting ridiculous-she didn't know what here mum was on about.

"Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" Sally asked with her arms folded in front of her.

"You know don't you?" Sophie said as she stepped down from the stairs and stood in front of her mother. Sally nodded that she did. Sophie rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to put on a kettle. Hopefully tea could magically make this easier.

"So did Chesney wag his big gob?" Sophie sighed. It had to be and she was going to kill him.

"No, but it makes me feel a bit worse knowing that Chesney Brown knows more about my own daughter than I do" Sally sniffed.

"Mum! He saw her in the market is all and put 1 and 1 together" Sophie explained putting the tea bags in their mugs. "Either way what does it matter. It's really not anyone else's business but ours" Sophie said taking a stand. She was fully willing to fight her on this. She's an adult after all, she could see whom she likes.

"Sophie, you may have forgotten but I haven't. You were a right mess over that girl not so long ago. Are you sure that you're not just throwing yourself back into this?" Sally asked with a cynical edge to her voice.

"Mum, I'm not you. And she didn't come back for me, it just happened" Sophie sighed. She brought a cuppa over to the table hoping it would calm her mum down.

"That couldn't be true, there must be something else" Sally insisted.

"Oh thanks mum! I hope you didn't mean that" Sophie sighed. She debated how much to tell her. Well she might as well let it all out of the bag. "Mum her father died, that's why she's back, it's nothing to do with me" Sophie said seriously. "He had moved to Newcastle but he kept the flat here, and he left it to Sian because it was the one place that the two of them were happy" Sophie explained as Sian had told her.

Sally got very quiet and interested in her teacup. "I didn't know, that's not what I heard about from Norris" Sally said quietly. She had assumed the worst of her daughter again. After all that Sally had been thru in her life she often forgot that not everything was done with dark ulterior motives. Her younger daughter was always a reminder of that. Although it often meant certain heartbreak, having hope and belief in the good of people was one of Sophie's constant virtues. She wouldn't change that in her daughter for the world.

Sophie heard her phone buzz with a text message. It was from Rosie. "BUSTED!" with a frowny face was all it said. Sophie just shook her head. She still marveled at how fast gossip can travel.

"Wait! So what did Norris tell you?" Sophie asked with trepidation.

"He saw you leave her door early in the morning that night that you were babysitting at Chesney's, you said that you had fallen asleep" Sally explained.

Sophie thought back. Chesney had been a handy alibi over the last few weeks. And technically she had not lied. She had fallen asleep, just not on Chesney's couch, but in Sian's bed. They had spent a long night talking over some things along with other activities. She had just been too exhausted to care about sneaking around. Norris must have seen her leave Sian's flat. He got quite a show the pervy old man as Sian had tried desperately to get Sophie to stay just a little longer.

Sophie just rolled her eyes and sighed. "What a perve! He probably snuck up and peaked in the windows" Sophie crossed her arms annoyed.

"Hey! He was just being Norris. If he acted any different we'd think it was strange" Sally scoffed. She had been slightly suspicious that something was going on with her daughter. Norris just confirmed it. Actually she believed that Sophie had gotten back together with that Ellie girl from 3 streets over. While unlikely, at least it was a bit more enviable considering the circumstances.

"Argh! Look I'm not 15 anymore so I don't have to get approval of who I'm with. She's just bricking it about what to do and I don't want to force her into anything" Sophie reassured her mum.

Sally just nodded. If there's one thing that she had learned from raising her two often-headstrong girls was not to force anything. It only ever ended in a lot of shouting and slammed doors. So she just sipped her tea and bit her tongue.

"This tea's cold" she said as she got up and took her cup to the sink.

Sophie could see that her mum was dying to say something. Strangely she stayed quiet at the sink. Sophie got up and walked over to the sink. She wrapped her arms around her mum and gave her a squeeze. As they broke apart she looked in her eyes. "Thanks mum" she said quietly. "I may get it wrong sometimes, but don't ever forget I love you Sophie" Sally said in return. Sophie laid her head on her mom's shoulder for a moment as she got a bit choked up. After a few seconds she let go.

Sniffing back some tears she laughed. "Well I better call Rosie aye?" Sophie said in mock fear.

"Yeah it's best to call Sian first though, at least give her a head start to escape" Sally laughed.

* * *

"Oh god! I better start packing my bags now!" Sian giggled in mock terror.

"Yeah she proper kicked off, got all high-pitched and screechy" Sophie laughed. It hadn't been easy to cut thru a good old-fashioned Rosie Webster hissy fit. But at least Sophie had managed to calm her down. She just promised that she would take care of herself. No Whiskey, she pledged.

They were sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching telly. Sophie remembered fondly how the two of them had discussed this very scenario. She reached back and tugged at the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Can I say something?" Sophie asked nervously. Sian nodded for her to go on.

"It's been nearly a month. Do you really think that you are going back? Because I don't think you should and I've made a list…" Sophie reached for her bag, which she'd dropped near her bag. Sian stopped her and pulled her back.

"Sophie, I think you're right. I think that everything I want is right here" Sian said as she pulled Sophie towards her. Sophie rolled her eyes and giggled. "That is right proper sap there" Sophie said holding her eyes on the blondes. "Ruin the moment why don't you?" Sian smirk as their lips crashed together.


	21. Chapter 21

Sophie groaned as Sian went to change her top again. This was the fifth time that she had turned back toward the closet. At this point they were lucky if they would get done before midnight.

"Will you just quit fussin'? That last one was perfectly fine" Sophie said as she checked herself again in the mirror. She was going to have to reapply her lip-gloss.

"I just…Soph! How about we give it a miss?" Sian said looking at her pleadingly.

"You know that we can't. It's Tina's last night at the Rovers. Everyone will be there," Sophie moaned. They had put this off long enough. It was time to reintroduce Sian back to everyone on the street. More importantly it meant that they could be a proper public couple rather than having to hide in Sian's flat or go to Manchester.

They had sat down for an awkward dinner with Sally and Kevin the other night. Sophie was over the moon to have her father back from Germany. Buzzing with energy she had picked him and baby Jack from the airport having recently passed her driver's test. She had desperately missed him. Sure you can talk to someone on the phone but to feel his arms around her, well it was like being whole. Her father had let her down on too many occasions, but she knew that he would die for her. Not everyone had a father who loved their daughters that much.

It had been a bit rough at first. Sally couldn't help her attitude and sly digs. Her mum could be such a nasty cow if she felt like it. But like always her dad had smoothed it over. Before long they were all laughing together again. Now that Sophie's family knows it was ridiculous to hide it from the rest. Norris was already spreading all kinds of stories anyway, so it was time to put an end to such gossip.

"Y'know I don't like being at the center of it all again" Sian whinged.

Sophie walked over to where the other woman was sitting on the bed.

"Babe I'll be there to stop it and don't you want to see everyone?" she lowered her lips to kiss the girl's wrist lightly. If she messed up the other woman's makeup with lipstick than she guaranteed that they'd never leave. "Now go put on the red one that you look so hot in and let's go already," Sophie said in a low voice.

"There's another way that we could be spending this evening" Sian said in a husky low voice.

"You wish. Now come on already," Sophie demanded.

* * *

They stood nervously outside the doors of the Rovers.

"Are you ready?" Sophie turned to her. She could hear Sian take in a sharp intake of breath. Sophie was trying very hard to get her girlfriend to calm down. She knew that she had to be empathetic. The last time Sian had seen some of these people it had been on one of the worst days of their lives. A humiliating painful moment for both of them. Sophie had been able to put on a brave face and deal with the way that people reacted to her. But Sian was facing this dead on. Sophie just had to be patient.

She took the woman's hand. "They are not a firing squad Sian, it's just a party. We'll go in together and if you want to go then we can go" Sophie said reassuringly.

Sian gave her a nod and they burst thru the doorway hand in hand.

The Rovers was buzzing. Tina, one of the most beautiful lasses on the street, had been thru so much in the 5 years that she had lived on Coronation. She had been popular with everyone and had dated most of the men. Now she was leaving and everyone was at the Rovers to wish her well. And also to drink. But mostly for Tina.

Sophie and Sian had to settle for the bar since all the tables and booths were occupied. It seemed that everyone was staring at them as they walked over and settle down on the stools. Sophie was used to it, but Sian had not experienced this for a while. She held onto her hand so tightly Sophie feared it would break. Sophie reached up to stroke the other woman's cheek looking into those deep brown eyes. All she wanted Sian to know was that she'd be her safety. Sian giggled as she looked down at their fingers now entwined on the bar. Sophie's breath hitched as she broke out in a grin so wide it would split her face.

"Why don't you two get a room aye?" they heard from behind them.

Sophie looked up and saw Chesney and Sinead seated across from them. She waved them over.

"Oi behave!" she said and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"It's so good to see you again" Chesney shouted and threw his arms around Sian giving her a good squeeze. The three of them had known each other since teenagers. This camaraderie that had developed between them had disappeared as they each dealt with their adult lives. But right now they were enjoying a reunion that brought back the better part of their lives.

"Alright now! You have a girlfriend of your own, keep your hands to yourself," Sophie laughed. Chesney introduced Sinead who had been meekly watching from the sidelines.

"I've heard so much about you" Sinead said eagerly as they sat down next to the two women at the bar.

"I'm sure it was all highly exaggerated and wrong," Sian laughed. Who knew what crazy rumors Norris had been spreading, really.

"I just listen to Ches and his stories, like how you both saw Vampire Weekend in Leeds" Sinead replied.

"Sally sure kicked off when she found out aye" Chesney laughed.

"Yeah well my mum doesn't need much an excuse to kick off does she?" Sophie answered.

"Those 4 day festivals sound like so much fun" Sinead said wistfully.

Sophie chuckled. This poor girl. She knew Chesney would never spend 45 quid on a shirt, much less the chance to see Jay-Z. He was such a cheap-o. But this girl clearly loved him. After Katy he deserved it.

"You just want to snog for 4 days in a muddy field" Chesney laughed. "Is it true that you're staying here?" Ches asked.

"Yes, just have to transfer over" Sian replied.

"You must be mad! From California? Do you just not like warm sunny weather all the time?" Chesney teased.

Sian looked toward Sophie and smiled. "Well I have the best reason to stay" Sian said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh god! You two really are so soppy!" Ches teased.

* * *

Sian had started to relax as they talked with more old friends and drank some more pints. Sophie was getting ready to call it a night while Sian headed outside to grab a phone call. She went to settle up their tab, when she finally saw Tina McIntyre living it up behind the bar. This whole night had been about seeing her one last time but Sophie hadn't had the opportunity.

"Sophie!" she yelled waving her over. Tina had clearly drunk her fill but she wasn't legless yet. As Sophie headed over she thru her arms around her in an embrace. It surprised Sophie at first but she chalked it up to drink.

"I'm so glad you came! And where's your other half? I hope she hasn't run off on you again," she laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh ha ha. She's just outside on the phone," Sophie pointed towards the door.

"Get her back in here! It was so good to see you both again" Tina smiled sadly. Sophie knew that Tina had seen her share of romantic disappointment. It was a miracle that she still maintained any sense of sanity considering what she had been thru over the last 5 years. But Tina had always been kind to them when they were teens. She had stood up to douche bag lads on more than one occasion when they would snigger at them in the chippy.

Sian made her way back to them putting away her phone.

"There she is aye?! Now look" Tina leaned in close. She spoke in a loud whisper, which was clearly influenced by voddy "I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUSE ARE BACK TOGETHER." Sian just nodded as she hoped that no one was noticing how Tina was a bit struggling to keep it together. Tina then downed another shot and the women each gave themselves a look.

"Okay well we was about to go" Sophie stepped towards the door pulling Sian by one hand. Tina grabbed Sian's arm as she went to turn. Sophie was already at the door and waiting while she saw them talk.

"Look I just want to say that I am sorry for your loss. I lost my dad too, and it was way hard" Tina said in a low voice sincerely. Sian could see a wave of anguish fall over Tina's features. It was the same look that she sometimes saw in the mirror herself. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "Ise just wanted to say: This time don't mess around. You two have always had a fearless love that everyone can see. Be proper serious about it, keep it safe" Tina pleaded.

"I will" Sian promised sincerely.

* * *

Sian cuddled closer to Sophie as they slept. She had already flung her arm across the girl's waist by habit as soon as they lay down to sleep. Sophie had work in the morning and she was proper exhausted. She had basically stripped down and flung herself onto Sian's bed. Sophie had been spending enough time at the flat that she even had a designated side of the bed and a drawer.

Sian thought about what Tina had said.

"Sophie Are you still awake?" Sian said lowly.

Sophie had just been about to drop off when she felt Sian move in closer. She really was tired and not looking forward to spending the morning ringing up milk and cigarettes. But if Sian wanted something she would move heaven and earth to get it.

"Aye" Sophie said in a low voice.

"I was thinking, since your dad is back and obviously him and Sally are getting back together…" Sian started. Sophie quickly interrupted her in a sarky voice "I wouldn't bet on that…they always seem to screw it up."

"I know but…I was thinking…" Sian hesitated nervously. Sophie turned over towards her. Her eyes still closed from sleep.

"Just spit it out babe, I am so tired" Sophie pleaded in a low sleepy voice.

"Well I'm almost done packing up my dad's stuff, and school won't start for a few months now" Sian sighed. She felt a weight pressing on her chest. "It's just that you're here all the time anyway, I was just thinking that you could stay here permanently," she said in a small vulnerable voice.

Sophie paused for a moment, sorting thru what she had just heard. It wasn't like they had not lived together before. They practically did from the very beginning of their getting together. Still that was at her parent's house and it wasn't really by choice. Sian had had nowhere to go, since her parents had chucked her out. She was terrified at the idea of losing this gorgeous girl again so soon. But Sophie had to be honest. It was the best thing.

"Sian I don't think we should do that" Sophie said sighing.

Sian's face moved from vulnerable to fiery angry in an instant. "What?! You don't want too be with me" Sian turned away from the other girl in a huff.

"Hey, Hey" Sophie said turning Sian back towards her. "You know that's not so. We rush into things and it turns into disaster. If we take it slow than I have less of a chance of ruining it" Sophie explained.

"After all this time, you still think it's just you. Sophie, it's not" Sian sighed. "It's the both of us, as long as we're honest with each other then we can face the serious things" Sian replied.

"There's nothing I'd want more in the world but I just can't lose you again. I fear it will break me" Sophie let a sob escape her chest just at the thought.

"Kiss me" Sian asked lightly. She leaned in having placed her hand at the back of Sophie's neck. It was soft and lingering. Purposely not heated but allowing for their lips to move against each other. Just as it was her that had started it, it was Sian who pulled back first. "I'm not going anywhere, if you want to wait then we'll wait" Sian said looking directly into the younger girls eyes.

"Really?" Sophie whispered so low it was barely audible. At that moment Sophie looked just as she been when she was 15 and standing in Sian's kitchen pleading with her to understand. This side of Sophie was one that only Sian really knew. This was the sweet girl that had also smashed her heart.

"We're forever right? Then there's plenty of time" Sian soothed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Sophie had been cleaning herself up over at Sian's flat when her mobile rang. Her flat was conveniently located close to school so Sophie had gotten into the habit of dropping by. Luckily Sian had given her a key. She stepped out of the shower to see Sian sipping tea in the kitchen. In the last little while the two of them had gotten ridiculously domestic.

"Yer phones ringing, should I answer it?" Sian shouted.

"Whose calling?" Sophie called out from the bathroom. She slipped on her robe and walked over to where her mobile was buzzing.

"Oh Hiya Alex…Yeah…sure we can meet up…aye…but I'm not at my place…I'll text you the addy…OK… 20 minutes…bye…" she hung up.

Sophie noticed that her girlfriend was staring at her. She could be fuming which was never good. Sophie retreated back to the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Sian leaned in the bathroom door.

"Oh just Alex from the school I volunteer at. I told you that he's been helping me," she said moving thru the living room to grab some clothes. She wasn't sure whether to be dress casually or a bit more grown up. Alex was about 5 years older and she liked working with him. Although sometimes she felt like a muppet around him, he was always dead nice about it.

"Yeah he's going to take me for some tea babe" she said throwing on a green blouse. It was nice, but not too nice. "Can I borrow your leather jacket?" Sophie asked remembering that she had forgotten it at home this morning.

"You look nice" Sian said with a bit of a tone that Sophie did not like. Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to remember to breathe. She had worked really hard on not getting shouty. Of keeping her cool. But when she didn't understand why Sian was being a mardy cow it was rough.

"Okay what's wrong? Whut have I done now?" Sophie sighed.

"I just think that this bloke is getting a bit too close to you" Sian said as she headed to the kitchen. She put on another kettle as Sophie followed her.

Sophie laughed out loud. This was rich.

"Well at least now that I'm in school again I can understand the definition of irony. Two words for you: Tommy Duckworth" Sophie shot back.

"Hey now! That was about a million years ago and I shut it down before anything happen'd" Sian replied.

"All right then here's another: Jay Garret" Sophie argued back.

"We were on a break!" Sian shouted back.

The teakettle boiled over and started to spout.

"Kettle's boiled" Sophie pointed out. Sian turned around to deal with it. Sophie grabbed her bag and walked around the counter. She knew that she had to settle this or she'd be nothing but nerves. She took a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around the other girl she pecked her on the lips. "Don't be daft. It's nothing and if it was it wouldn't matter because it's you and me babe," Sophie said softly.

* * *

If you looked up English schoolteacher in the dictionary you'd find a picture of Alex, all the way down to the sweater vest. He was from the south so he spoke much posher, but otherwise he was all right.

"So it's better to use these numbers here to get to x," Alex pointed out as they poured over Sophie's maths. She really owed him a debt since he managed to make this goobley-gook into something clear. He also didn't make her feel too daft while doing it.

"I really should be paying you for this tutoring" Sophie said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Don't be daft. It's nothing" Alex demurred leaning back in his seat. "Y'know if you wanted to, if you're free that is, we could go get a meal say tomorrow night" Alex tried to slip out casual-like. Sophie tried to stifle a giggle. Do men really think that sort of chat up talk works? It was a bit sad that she'd have to let him down easy. He seemed like a nice bloke. Also Sian would be so hard to handle with the gloating. Sophie will have to hear about it for at least a week. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Sophie cleared her throat.

"I don't think that my girlfriend would appreciate it. Unless it's as friends only" Sophie said as nicely as she could. She had gotten less agro about this kind of thing over the years.

"Oh…I'm sorry…didn't know" he went a bit red but then regained his confidence.

"It's okay…most don't because I don't have the short hair and biker wear" Sophie laughed. And she never would.

"Did I pick you up from your girlfriend's flat?" he asked with his gears turning.

"Yeah here's a pic of her," she said showing him a picture from her phone.

"Pretty" he said handing her the phone back.

"Too good for me" Sophie said putting it away. "I hope that doesn't freak you out. Wouldn't have made it this far without your help" Sophie said softly. She wasn't lying. It had been hard trying to get back into coursework. Sophie didn't like being so old and having it not come as easy as it used to be. At least he never made her feel daft or out of place. It was always a hard moment when you have to tell them that for the first time. Everyone just assumes that you are one way and that's what makes it difficult. It means that you are constantly having to explain yourself to a person, which gets tiring. Sometimes Sophie almost wished that she could wear a sign over her chest that would stop her from having to talk about it. She'd just point to the sign and wait for it to make sense.

"No, No. Can't say I'm not disappointed though" Alex said suddenly very interested in his plate.

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm so hot. Sometimes fate isn't kind" Sophie laughed mockingly. "Friends aye?" Sophie asked.

He nodded that it was okay.

* * *

She came back to the flat to find Sian sitting on the sofa watching telly. Sophie flopped down next to her.

"Hey" Sophie said turning toward her girlfriend.

Sian kept her eyes on the telly. Yep, she was still mad.

Sophie put her head on Sian's shoulder. It was stiff for a moment but eventually she felt it relent. They snuggled into each other.

"You were right y'know," Sophie said slowly.

"Of course I was," she said haughtily. Sian always loved winning an argument.

"He just asked me out, which I shut down," Sophie quickly added.

"Well as long as you did that then I won't go and kill him," Sian said shuffling in her seat.

"Good because he was dead nice about it and he can't help it that I'm irresistible," Sophie said hoping to make a joke about it. But to be honest it was nice being on the other end of the stick for once. Sophie knew that she didn't get half the attention her girlfriend did. But then again she was gorgeous so it had to be so. Either way it's nice when someone finds you attractive whether you intend to do something about it or not.

"Oh listen to you my god" Sian said rolling her eyes.

Sophie's mobile buzzed. She got up to take the call in the other room.

Coming back about 20 minutes later she was noticeably happier. She flopped back down on the couch into her previous position.

"Well who was that? Or am I going to have to chain you down with all these affairs your having?" Sian said a bit irritated.

"Oi! As If! Hayley's coming to visit her mum and wants to crash at mine next week," Sophie explained. It was only fair since she had put up Sophie twice already. And it will be a good laugh seeing her again.

"Well I don't know how I feel about your ex-girlfriend staying here while I'm gone" Sian said a bit mardily.

"First of all she was never my girlfriend and where are you going?" Sophie asked. She honestly didn't see what Sian was playing at.

"Have to go to Newcastle for a week and settle the rest of Dad's stuff there. Have to leave tomorrow on the train" she explained with a hint of sadness about it. Sophie knew that all this was hard on the older girl. She tried to be supportive about it but it really made her want to kick off about it. Vinnie had been awful about his only daughter. Now it was up to her to sort out his things only because no one else would.

"I can take you to the station babe" she offered. Sian just shook her head indicating that it wasn't necessary.

They settled into the couch watching TOWIE and trying not to focus on anything but the present.

* * *

Sophie awoke with a start. Her chest clenched and pumped as if it'd leap from her chest like a cartoon. The clock flashed 3:00 AM. Thank god she had gone home to sleep in her own bed tonight otherwise she'd have scared her girlfriend half to death.

She didn't know if it was a bad dream (her mind had wiped clean) but what she did know was that she didn't feel good not at all. Her stomach in knots she got up to see if some walking around would help. Between her heart and stomach she could barely stand on wobbly legs.

Something was definitely wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

Kevin had insisted on taking her to the hospital. Despite Sophie's protests they had gone. It was true that she didn't feel good at all, but she really didn't think that all this was necessary.

Her and Kevin sat in the waiting room, which in the early morning hour was pretty empty. Sally had stayed home to take care of Jack. Sophie sat beside her dad fuming. Her experiences in hospitals had not been that great over the past few years.

"Do you want some tea while we wait?" Kevin asked.

"What I want is to go home" Sophie said her arms crossed. She was fuming at having to waste her morning this way waiting at the NHS.

"Sophie, we should get it checked out. You never know…something may have flamed up from your past accidents" Kevin said trying to sound reasonable.

"First of all from the roof fall I suffered a concussion and from the car accident it was my spine. Neither having to do with my chest thank you," Sophie said snottily.

She knew that she was being a bit of a cow to her dad. He was taking a morning off to help her and it was clear that he was scared for her. But still, she wasn't wrong.

"Would you rather I call Sian and she can sit with you here?" he asked.

"No! Do not call her dad!" Sophie practically shouted in the middle of the waiting room. She saw it turn the heads of a few others sitting there. Seriously everywhere there were always people watching what you were doing.

"Quiet down you!" her dad said trying to keep his voice even. As he got older Sophie noticed that her dad tended to get less aerated than he had in the past. Life's trials had beaten a lot of it out of him. And he hated fighting with his little girl. Sophie could see it in his eyes so she decided to let it go. She calmed herself down.

"Look she has to catch a train to Newcastle today. I don't want her to miss it if this is nothin' so let's wait and see what the doctor says. Which will be nothing, I guarantee it" Sophie explained. Kevin seemed to accept that.

* * *

After an hour wait they finally saw a doctor. Sophie was not the biggest fan of the NHS in general but only because she had spent her fair share in places like this. Between her fall off a roof and the car accident she had come to know the procedures around here pretty well. She knew that the nurses and doctors meant well but honestly she felt like she was wasting both them and her time here. Either way her dad was insistent and refused to relent. They would do whatever they could to find out what had happened.

The impossibly young doctor took all her history. He was nice enough but she really just wanted to get on with it, so that she could go home. The doctor left her in an exam room while he went to fetch her file. At least as an adult she didn't have to have her father there with her. It was mortifying enough having to tell the doctor that she was sexually active without her father being around to hear it.

The doctor came back after 20 minutes and explained that they wanted to do a round of tests just to be sure. They made her change into a gown to be taken around in. She tried to just grin and bear it. Still she was fuming inside. This was such a waste when she could be seeing Sian off. At this rate she wouldn't see her for an entire week and it was so obnoxious.

* * *

As they let her out of the chest x-rays she saw the most gorgeous sight walking down the hall. It also made her want to kick off.

Her girlfriend was sitting in the middle of the hall, reading a gossip rag and dressed in sweats. Even in trackies she still looked amazing.

"Was it my dad who called you? Because I'm going to kill him," Sophie asked all mardy. Sian just stood up and grinned as she kissed her forehead.

"Yes he did, but don't yell at him. He was just dead concerned" Sian said softly. There was a sadness to Sian's eyes that Sophie had seen before. It was the same look that she had had when they had sat on the beach in California. She was struck by instant guilt. In that moment Sophie remembered that Sian had probably spent a lot of time in hospitals between their own troubles and just lately her own dads death. It made Sophie feel even worse. Something that she had done had put this sadness on her face and all she could think about was her own anger. Selfish.

"You're gonna miss your train" Sophie said softly as they stood face to face in the hallway.

"Well there are other trains to Newcastle Soph, it's not like it's going to Hogwarts" Sian laughed.

"Okay, where is my dad anyway?" Sophie asked. She headed into the room where she had left her clothes and sat on the small bed.

"He just went to get us some tea," Sian explained as she sat down. "Don't kick off at him, Soph, he looked really worried" Sian said looking at Sophie with a similar worried face.

"Just for you, I won't" Sophie said reaching out her hand and smiling. She was glad that her dad had called Sian to come down. This was a lot easier with her here. Deep inside Sophie had been scared. The pain her chest had been rough, that she thought she might have had a heart attack. But what had really thrown her was that she'd been unable to breathe in a way that freaked her out. If this was residual damage from her old injuries she wasn't look forward to more hospital time at all.

"Your dad told me about the last time you were in here for the car accident. I wish I had been here," Sian said regretfully.

"If you had been here then it never would have happened" Sophie said right back quickly. Sian had no reason to feel any guilt about what had happened.

"Yeah, well Ryan Connor can rot in Ibiza for all I care" Sian said bitterly. Sophie was surprised to see such resentment of an old boyfriend from so long ago.

At that moment her dad came in precariously balancing a tray with their tea on it. "Oh good there you are. Have they told you anything yet?" he asked while setting it down and taking a cup.

"Nope, just making me sit and wait and assume the worst" Sophie said taking Sian's hand again as the other held her cup of tea.

"I hope it's okay that I called her, I got the number off your mobile" Kevin said cautiously. She looked at her dad's face and decided against kick off at him. Despite the horrid damage that he had done to their family over the years she knew that he always had the best intentions. Her dad was shamefully human at times, but he never didn't care about her.

"Yeah dad, it's fine" Sophie said smiling to say that she wasn't mad at him. Just the NHS for making her wait like this.

* * *

Finally the nurse popped in and said that she could change back into her clothes and that the doctor would be in. Her dad stepped out as she changed back into normal clothes to check on Jack and update Sally. Not that there was much to tell, but her mum was probably all worked up about it.

Gratefully they came back with more coffee. Sophie was so knackered having been up since 3 am. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"If you want to nap babe it's okay" Sian offered. Sophie took her up on it as she leaned back.

Just as she was about to shut her eyes and drift off the young doctor that she had dealt with hours earlier popped in.

"Sophie, sorry to keep you waiting. We looked over all your results. Do you want to talk alone?" he asked motioning to Kevin and Sian who were waiting in the room. Sophie nodded that it was okay for them to sit in.

"Okay then well we looked over everything, taking into consideration your past injuries, and there's nothing physically wrong with you" he finished up. Sophie sighed. She had known that all this fuss was for nothing.

"However after what you described to us, we think that the problem might be psychological," he said carefully.

"Are you saying that my daughter's crazy?!" Kevin said his voice rising.

"Mr. Webster, we're just saying that what Sophie's described are all the symptoms of a panic attack" he handed Sophie a card from his clipboard. "Here's a number for someone in your area, if this continues then we urge you to schedule an appointment aye?" he finished up. "This is a good thing. Considering all that your bodies been thru, it's still pretty tip-top" he reassured.

Sophie just looked at the ground. Well this was just great. Apparently she was just a nutter.

She finished up filling out the paper work and finally left to go back home. She opted to ride back with Sian even though she was so knackered that she slept the whole way back.

* * *

Sophie awoke from her nap at Sian's flat to find her girlfriend already up and going. It was mid-afternoon by the look of the light. She eased her way into the kitchen for a glass of water. Sian was click clacking away on her computer.

"Did you get any rest at all?" Sophie asked ruffling her hair.

"I got some," she said.

Sophie drained her glass and went for another one. She was so parched.

"So what you looking at?" Sophie asked hoping that it was the news.

"Don't get mad but I was looking into what the doctor said and I think that you should take it seriously" Sian said carefully.

"I'm not crazy Sian" Sophie said a bit crossly. This was all just so ridiculous.

"Babe I'm not saying you are but there's been a lot going on lately with us and your parents, and school. It's a lot of stress and change. Just promise me that you'll consider it" Sian explained.

Sophie nodded that she would. Sian wasn't wrong. It had been a lot to deal with and if it made Sian worry less than Sophie was willing to agree.

"Meanwhile I'm putting off my trip" Sian said determinedly. Sophie tried to protest but it was a waste of time. Sian wouldn't hear it.

"It's okay. It'll keep" Sian reassured her. "But I think that I'm going to get a job. School doesn't start for me for a few months and I can't have you paying for everything" Sian explained. Sophie still was insecure about moving in to her girlfriend's flat but she had been chipping what she could on utilities.

"With Tina gone, Steve and Michelle offered me a job at the Rovers" Sian said slowly.

"Whut?!" Sophie said sputtering out her water in a mess.

"Don't kick off. I did some waitressing before. It's easy money and my dad's money won't last forever" Sian tried to explain.

"I don't like the idea at all. All those punters staring and pawing at you. Only I get to do that," Sophie argued.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Sian tried to reassure. "Michelle and Sean are there. They won't let anything happen" Sian finished.

"But what if there's a fight? What if Tracy Barlow comes in and decides to be a nasty cow?" Sophie asked her voice rising as she got more wound up.

Sophie went to drop her glass in the sink. As she stood near the sink she could feel a tightness in her chest. It was like before but not as bad.

Sian looked over as all the color drained out of her face. She was up like a shot and helped Sophie move over to a chair. There was a lot of fussing for a minute as Sophie caught her breath.

"Sophie! You're scaring us now" Sian fretted. Sophie pulled herself back together.

"Nope just crazy like a mad hatter" she laughed shakily starting to get it all back.

"You're not! But you are seeing that therapist and that's it" Sian said firmly.


	24. Chapter 24

Hayley and Sophie sat on the couch sipping tea. Hayley had arrived that afternoon and installed herself upstairs at the Webster's. Initially Sally had been all whinging and all "Oh Sophie" about it, but she knew that she would roll over. Sally had really hit it off with Hayley, so much so that Sophie worried that she'd start dating her. She really wished that she showed such courtesy to all her girlfriends, but at least it was nice for once to be on the right side of her mum. Thankfully Sally was out of the house for the night with her dad. Sophie had been smart enough not to delve any further.

"So when is Luther on?" Hayley asked. It was so good to have her here. It might seem strange that Sophie was so relieved to have an ex-lover around while she was dealing with issues but Hayley was so no-nonsense that it was refreshing. She knew that if she didn't want to talk about anything serious than she didn't have to. But if she did then she'd be able to get a straightforward opinion. Americans tend to be like that.

"You just want to use me for my superior British TV don't yah?" Sophie laughed.

"Well since all you watch is crap like TOWIE someone has to remind you how lucky you are" Hayley mocked her.

"Oi! You watch out because Geordie Shore is on and I hate missing what's happening" Sophie said. She accepted that she liked crap television. It was nice to escape every once and awhile from your own problems.

Sophie took a sip from her tea. "Y'know we could always nip over to the Rovers" Sophie tried to slip in casually. Sian was working tonight-her first night shift mind you. She had insisted that Sophie should hang out with Hayley tonight clearly because she didn't want her there. There had been some tension between the two women since Hayley had arrived, which put Sophie in a hard position. In some ways she was glad that Sian was busy tonight because at least then she didn't have to deal with the stiffness between the two women.

But on the other hand she was terrified because Sian was serving up pints to punters in the Rovers and who knew what could happen. She had heard some of the craziest stories about pub fights-ones that her own father had been a part of. And proudly so.

It wasn't because she doubted that Sian could handle it. She could be tough if she wanted. Sophie had seen it enough when they had first come out and lads would give them trouble. Sian was the one who had stood up for them with the pastor when Sophie wasn't so sure about it all. She knew that Sian would be able to deal with any problem that came about. Still she was nervous about it.

"No Way! You'll just spend the whole time either paying attention to everything she does or everything that anybody else does to her" Hayley shook her head. "Uh Un. You will have to entertain me right here" she insisted as she pointed toward the couch. "And by the way Sian insisted upon it because she didn't want you freaking out in the middle of it all" Hayley said trying to be funny about it but really being serious deep down.

"Well you don't like each other so why don't you bend to my will?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Webster" Hayley said with an arched eyebrow.

It was true, the two ladies had a strong tolerance of each other, but it wasn't friendly. It never had been even from the start. She understood why Sian was weary. It was one thing for Sophie to be mates with Chesney, but ex-girlfriends was a new territory. Well, to be honest, it was all a bit of deja-vu to a few years ago when she had hung around another trouble-making mare.

"Oh c'mon! Give her a break" Sophie pleaded.

"If you're happy with someone whose willing to change from lasses to blokes just like the seasons then it's your choice" Hayley huffed. Sophie sighed and picked up there mugs to go brew up another cup.

"Behave! Not everyone is as 100% as we are. Look at Marcus down the road. One minute he's gay as the day and the next he's living with Maria" Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Hayley laughed. "This whole place is full of gender confusion" Hayley continued on as she got up and moved to lean on the counter. "But seriously Soph…" her voice getting solemn for a rare moment. "What is going on? Are you going to see this therapist?" Hayley asked.

"Websters don't do therapy" Sophie said dismissively. She knew that she had said that she would go talk to someone, but really she didn't see the point of paying someone to sit and listen to you babble on about your problems. She hadn't done it when she had felt lost during her parent's divorce. She always had either Sian to talk to or someone else on the street like Emily or Rita. "I'll be fine" Sophie said crossing her arms while waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Have you had any other attacks Soph?" Hayley asked.

Sophie's lips became a straight line, her eyes a bit fiery. "Drop it" she said curtly.

"It's just cause I care Sophie" Hayley sighed.

The kettle boiled over. Sophie flicked it off and poured them both a cup. She headed into the front room to flop back on the couch. She turned on the television. Hayley joined her.

"Well you can talk to me you know" Hayley said sincerely.

Her phone buzzed. It was Sian who said she would call on her break. Sophie left to the kitchen.

15 minutes later she came back to front room.

"Checking up on you?" Hayley asked with a sarcastic edge.

"Oh ha ha. Give her a break. This is hard on her" Sophie said sipping her cup of tea which had gone cold. She grimaced.

"Why? We were done ages ago" Hayley asked.

"Because of what happened before" Sophie said flipping thru channels. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that there was a very specific reason that Sian and Hayley didn't get on.

"Woah! Wait a minute, I totally get it" Hayley said excitedly. "You and her get back together and it's this epic thing. Music, Lights, Hearts. But then she's going to go away and I'm coming here" Hayley said so quickly that she had to catch her breath.

"Look at you putting that Introductory Psychology course to work" Sophie said sarkily. She didn't like being psychoanalyzed but she couldn't make it stop.

"Have you and her sat down and talked about what happened?" Hayley asked.

"Course we did in California. It was all apologies and tears" Sophie summed it up delicately.

"No I mean sat down and really gone over it" Hayley pushed not letting it drop.

"It hurts too much Hayley, I can't" Sophie said in a voice that was barely audible. Her chest was pounding again just thinking about talking about it. "I'd rather just leave it" Sophie pleaded.

"Well I think you're mind is telling you something else" Hayley observed.

* * *

Hayley had gone to bed, but Sophie was still up. It was going to be hard dealing with her girlfriend working these late night shifts. She had promised Sophie that she would text her when she got off.

Sophie flipped open the photo album on the table again. Hayley had insisted that she pull it out, it seemed mainly to mock Sophie's childhood love of dungarees. Even though she enjoyed using her phone to take pictures so that she could Instagram, it was still nice to have actual physical photographs. It just wasn't the same flipping thru them on her laptop.

Of course she had noticed that any photos from December 2011 were gone. It was like her life ended right after her birthday in November and then picked right up in April 2012. It was clear that her mum had done some selective editing.

Speaking of her mum, Sally came down the stairs in her robe to see Sophie still sitting on the couch.

"What you doing up dear? Thought that you had gone to bed" Sally said sitting down next to her daughter. "Oh I love that one" she said pointing to an old school picture that they had forced Sophie and Chesney to take on one of their first days of school.

"Waiting for Sian to get home so I know she's safe" Sophie said turning the album page.

"You worry about her don't you?" Sally said concerned and empathetic at the same time. She too had dealt with a husband who sometimes liked to stay out late or had to leave due to being on call. It was always a little nerve-wracking, even though she knew that Kevin could take care of himself.

Kevin had also informed her about what the doctor had said at the hospital. She knew that as strong as Sophie could be, she was also much more prone to worry than her other daughter. Rosie could be a drama queen, but she never lacked confidence. Sophie was a bundle of insecurities with only the most obvious of emotions climbing to the surface. It still surprised her how long she'd been able to hide her sexuality. For at least 9 months Sally reckoned from what Sophie had told her.

As her daughter had grown up though, Sally had noticed that she had developed more maturity. She was less prone to angry outbursts. Still it made sense that now her body was just manifesting those emotions in another way. She couldn't help but blame her daughter's new relationship with her ex-girlfriend to be a part of it.

On the other hand she knew better than to try and get into the middle of it. Her daughter was an adult now and had to make her own mistakes. So unless Sophie was suffering from actual physical harm, then she would not be able to stop herself from interfering. It was a mother's duty as she saw it.

"Mum, what happened to all the pictures that had been in here after this one?" Sophie asked indicating all the empty spaces that had been previously been filled.

"Well sweetie, you asked me to take them out" Sally responded softly. It had been during the first few days of the year after that Sally had come in from work one day to find her daughter furiously ripping pictures out of this photo album. The poor girl had been either comatose, crying or in bits for several days and she had been hesitant to leave her. Still Sophie had insisted that she had to go to work so Sally had gone. She had had to physically restrain her at the time which wasn't easy.

"In fact you asked me to burn them and said that you never wanted to see them again" Sally said softly.

"You didn't did you?" Sophie asked tentatively.

Sally got up and and pulled a book off the shelf. Opening it she pulled the photographs that had been stowed away out.

"No. Wasn't sure when I would see you in a dress like that ever again" as she placed the photos in front of her. There were various pictures both professional and candid that they had had taken during the engagement. Sophie was surprised by how happy she looked in them.

"Thanks a lot mum!" Sophie said in mock offense.

"Well you never know. You're kind always seem to go in for pant suits" Sally sniffed.

"As if!" Sophie scrunched up her face in disgust. At the moment her phone buzzed. She grabbed it quick, read the screen, and sighed in relief. "She's home. Steve made sure she was okay" Sophie grinned.

"Good. Now get up to bed, it's late" Sally said as she turned and headed upstairs herself.

Sophie gathered up the old pictures on the table and headed up herself.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Mostly fluff for the weekend. Also has a reference to events discussed in a previous story I've written called The First One. Full of shocked gratitude that there are so many readers from all over the world enjoying this story. Please feel free to leave a review should you want. Otherwise just enjoy.

"So which story should I share Soph? What embarrassing bit of goss should I give up?" Chesney said with such a cheeky grin. Hayley and Sophie, Chesney and Sinead, were sitting in the Rovers sharing a round. Hayley had suggested one last jaunt before she'd be leaving Weatherfield tomorrow. Little did Sophie know that it just meant they would spend an entire evening telling embarrassing stories about her childhood. She kinda felt like punching Chesney in the face, but then again it also meant that she could spy on Sian working since she was working a shift.

"So did you know that Sophie was the first girl I ever had a crush on?" Chesney grinned. Sophie rolled her eyes so hard that she thought they would fall out of their sockets.

"What happened?" Hayley asked eagerly.

"Well Sophie was dating Ben Richardson. Couldn't compete with that. Then she dumped him, but by the time I got up the courage to ask her out, I was too late" Chesney smiled.

"Why was it too late?" Sinead asked. Being a newcomer she loved these old Corrie stories. Chesney turned to Sophie as if silently asking for permission.

"Go On. I know you're just dying to tell it" Sophie said in mock anger.

"Well I figured I didn't have a chance when I spied her snogging some girl behind the shop" Chesney laughed.

"Aren't you happy to know that your boyfriend was a teenage perve? How long did you watch Chessie?" Sophie reached across the table and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Who was it Ches? Was it someone you knew?" Sinead asked once everything had settled. Chesney just looked toward the bar where Sian was washing glasses.

"You're kidding me! You two go back that far? Oh that's just precious" Hayley said in mock soppiness.

Sophie huffed and stood up from the table. She started gathering up the empty glasses.

"I've got next round," she said as she made an escape.

"Great! Now I can get some real stories with you gone" she heard Hayley shout as she headed to the bar. It's not that she couldn't take the mockery but there was no telling what would be the next story Chesney would let drop. She'd rather chat up the barmaid for a moment instead.

"Looks like you guys are having fun, while I slave away" Sian said sarcastically but with a smile. She really was starting to get a handle of things around the Rovers. And her gorgeousness did charm the punters into relative submission.

"Maybe I like to watch you slave away" Sophie said with a wink.

"Well maybe we'll add a new bit of foreplay to our bedroom repertoire hot stuff" Sian said salaciously.

"Stop flirting with the barmaid Webster! We're waiting here," Hayley shouted as her and Chesney started pounding the table.

"Those two get along far too well," Sophie said shaking her head at them. "Can I come back later at close? See you home maybe?" Sophie asked smiling.

"You know that you can" Sian said as she handed the pints for Sophie to take over.

"Great" Sophie smiled back goofily.

As she made it back to the table the threesome were laughing over something.

"So what now?" Sophie said as she set down the glasses.

The other three just looked at each other for a moment then burst into giggles. Sophie sat down shaking her head.

"I don't want to know do I?" Sophie said sarkily. The table quieted down as each took a sip from their pints.

"Okay Come on Sinead let's see if that jukebox has any decent music huh?" Hayley said taking the other lass with her.

Sophie gave Chesney a look. She knew that something was up.

"Sophie" Chesney said suddenly looking serious.

"Oh my god! Let me guess what's Norris's told you" Sophie smirked. This street just can't keep its nose out her business.

"Pregnancy or fatal illness is the speculation" Chesney said gravely. Sophie let out a full-throated laugh that brought over attention from the entire pub.

"I can tell you Chesney it's neither, so stop worrying" Sophie tried to reassure him.

"Well are you going to see this therapist or what?" Chesney asked.

"Oh Hayley grassed me up hasn't she?" Sophie said irritated. Why can't people just keep their gobs closed for once? It was out of order.

"Don't get in a strop. She's just worried about you and so am I" Chesney said sincerely. She didn't like the amount of worry in his face. Then again he wouldn't be worried at all if Hayley hadn't wound him up.

"Webster's don't do therapy" Sophie said her voice dead serious. "Just leave it," she said in her most curt voice.

"Have you had anymore attacks?" Chesney asked insistently.

Sophie looked away as Hayley and Sinead reappeared at the table.

* * *

Sophie appeared at the door of The Rovers. It was late and the majority of the lights were out so as not to attract any last minute drinkers. She watched her girl for a moment. It was in these moments that she could admire how amazingly lucky that she was. After all they'd been thru. After all this time. Sian was still the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Especially when she didn't know anyone was looking. It was like getting a secret view of this gorgeous girl that the world didn't often see. It was soppy but true.

"Nearly done?" Sophie said as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah just need to put up the chairs and mop the floor," Sian said brushing her hair off her forehead.

"I'll help with the chairs," Sophie said heading over. She put up the chairs on the table on one side while Sian did the other side. When they were done Sian went into the back to get the mop. Sophie saw that the jukebox was still plugged in. She slipped a coin in and popped the numbers to get it started.

"Really Soph, Bruno Mars. You're such a sap," Sian said as she wheeled in the bucket.

"But I'm your sap" Sophie said as she extended out her hand beckoning Sian over. They had worn out that Bruno Mars album back when it first came out. They would play it so often that they knew the lyrics to every song. Of course Just the Way You Are was their favorite. Sophie hadn't listened to the song for 10 months after they had broken up. She listened to it play now as the two of them swayed slowly together with an occasional spin.

"Ladies" they heard shouted across the bar. They sprang apart as the small bubble they had created burst. "Nearly done?" Michelle asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Sorry Michelle, I just have the mopping to do" Sian said as she headed back toward where the mop was.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry" Sophie copped to it.

"Why don't you two just go? It'll keep until the morning" Michelle smiled as the two young ladies grinned back at her. "Yeah get out of here. Be safe" Michelle warned. She couldn't stop being a mum. She watched the two young ladies scurry off hand-in-hand excitedly shouting "thank yous" and "we will's" as they headed into the night.

There was a time when she would have resented their happiness, but she had to admit that she was glad that these two lasses were back together. They had been thru so much, but then again so had she and Steve. She chuckled at how much it seemed that history often repeats itself.

* * *

The clothes had been the first to go when they'd gotten to Sian's flat. Sian, who had claimed that she was dead tired, seemed to have other ideas. Sophie was not one to protest.

"You know I'd catch a grenade for you" Sian said as she traced her hand along Sophie's naked collarbone.

"But would you throw your hand on a blade for me" she asked with a sly smile. Her hands traced a circle on her lover's back as she grinded her hips up further.

"Well that would hurt, but I guess so" Sian moaned as she felt the contact below. Her eyes closed as the pleasure shot thru her. Sophie took the opportunity and quickly flipped them around so that she was on top. Sian giggled as her back hit the bed and Sophie moved down to her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This was difficult to write so it took me a bit longer. Hope you don't mind. A slight warning that there is a swear in this one. Leave a review if you like. Otherwise enjoy.

Sophie was helping George with his maths. She liked helping the kids one-on-one rather than as a group. The group terrified her since they could gang up on her at any moment if they chose to be gobby. Alex was nice enough to give her these opportunities but it would take a lot more experience for her to be able to confidently deal with a classroom.

"So do you see that if you take away three you end up with?" Sophie asked him pointing toward the problem.

"Is it 7?" he asked unsure after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

The little boy took a moment. He stuck his fist his mouth and he sunk deep into thought. Sophie could see the gears turning.

"It's 6" he said after a moment.

"Yeah-eh!" she high-fived him. And they shared a cheer.

"Sophie?" George asked.

"Yeah George?" Sophie asked as she started looking at the next question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked smiling.

"Nope" she said. There was no way she was getting into that discussion with a kid. She didn't like explaining it to grownups constantly. She could only imagine how confusing it'd be to an 8 year old.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure" she smiled. This kid was too precious really. "Okay now let's start here…" she said pointing him to the next math problem.

* * *

She hadn't heard the shouting until it was too late.

The three boys had gathered in a blind spot in the school playground. Somehow these kids always managed to find them.

She yelled for Alex as the other boys scattered. Sophie was the first to get to George who was clutching his face on the ground.

That's when she reckoned the panic attack started. Or at least the pounding in her chest was a clear sign. As Alex directed the other teachers to get George to the school nurse and then tried to scatter the crowd, Sophie began to feel light headed. The ground was not as solid as she had thought it was. Before she reckoned she would fall she made her over to a wall that she could lean against. She slid down the wall with her eyes closed. Trying to get her breath back she didn't even notice when Alex put his finger to her neck. She slapped his hand away startled.

She wanted to yell at him but her voice wasn't there to do so.

"Sophie. I'm going to ask you some questions. Where are you right now? Are you having trouble breathing? Can you hear me?" Alex said calmly and slowly.

"The schoolyard. Yes. And obviously yes. Are you a nurse?" Sophie said bringing herself back.

"You don't know this but before I was a teacher I served for her royal highness in the service. There is more than one young man on a mission who suffers a Stage 2 panic attack unfortunately with a gun in his hands" Alex explained.

"I'm gonna pass out" Sophie said with her head in her hands.

"You feel like it, but you won't. Start breathing from your abdomen. Are you taking any drugs for this?" Alex asked as he slid down beside her.

"No. Is George alright?" Sophie asked. She needed to know about that poor little boy.

"You should, Sophie. He's fine. The little brutes just gave him a bruised face which will make him look tough" Alex sighed relieved.

"Did he say whut happened? I'm gonna kill those little bastards" Sophie said in a low voice. She didn't have enough energy to get all shouty.

"It doesn't matter. Just think of a place that makes you feel safe or kittens and rainbows," Alex said trying to blow her off.

"No I should go talk to him, see if he's all right" Sophie insisted.

"No, look Sophie. He was defending you, that's why he got into the fight" Alex sighed looking at her with sad eyes.

"Whut?!" Sophie asked her eyes getting wide.

"Sophie why don't you take the rest of today off. Go home. And you should really see someone about those panic attacks. They can give you pills for them" Alex said standing up. He offered her a hand up, which she took.

She still shook her head though. She just didn't get it.

"But why was he defending me? What were those kids saying?" Sophie asked in disbelief. She didn't have a clue.

Alex looked at the ground and then looked across the playground. He was clearly deciding what to say. Sophie waited for him speak.

"Sophie, word's out. The boys followed you home one day. They saw you and Sian being…indiscreet," Alex said carefully. Sophie's jaw went unhinged. "Boys are brutes. They decided to taunt George with it" Alex finished up.

Sophie had always believed that her life would remain her own no matter what she chooses to do. She had dealt with fighting her own battles and defending herself. But this was a child. A sweet young boy. It was intolerable. She didn't know what to say so she just turned and walked away.

* * *

"Babe, it's going to be alright" Sian reassured her as she took Sophie's hand and gave it a squeeze. They were sitting on the couch, with Sophie's head on her girlfriend's shoulder and two cups of tea sitting in front of them on the table. Sian had the night off and even though usually they made the most of the fact that they both had a free night, they had decided to stay in with a take-away on delivery.

"But he's just a little boy" Sophie said sighing. These were the times when her faith gave her very little solace. The belief that "everything happens for a reason" which usually sustained her, now that seemed pathetic when put up against the bruised face of a sweet kid. It didn't seem fair or right.

"Hey now, Alex said that he'd be alright and those bullies will get there own in the end. They always do" Sian kept trying to reason with her. Sophie knew that she was right, but it was hard to believe in this moment. "I'm more worried about you. If you don't go talk to someone tomorrow about these attacks than I'm dragging you there" Sian threatened seriously.

"I don't need to talk to someone. They are just gonna give me pills which I'll get strung-out on. No way" Sophie protested.

"That's not necessarily so…" Sian started to argue when the bell rang. Their take-away order needed to get buzzed up. Sophie got up and went to the bathroom. She looked a hot mess. Sian hit the buzzer.

"Baby, have you got some cash for the take-away?" Sian asked as she went for Sophie's purse. Even though Sian got paid in tips, she tended to put the money right back in the bank for fear of losing or spending it.

"Go ahead, I've got some pound notes in my handbag" Sophie yelled from the bathroom. She was right to clean up her face. Although she knew that Sian wouldn't care, she still didn't want to look like a minger.

As she came back in to the front room she saw the delivery still in the bag. Sophie looked around until she spotted Sian sitting on the couch looking at a photograph. The older girl looked lost. Sophie stepped over tentatively towards her.

"Sophie, why do you carry this picture in your handbag?" Sian said sadly as Sophie looked at the picture over her shoulder. It was one of their engagement photos. They had had it professionally done. It being December they had had to do it in a studio rather than freeze outside. In this particular one they were facing each other, connected at the forehead, nearly kissing, so much in love. It was Sophie's favorite because it was just them being them.

"Dunno" Sophie shrugged. Inside she chastised herself for having put it in her handbag in the first place. It was just that she had been thinking about it since that night with her mum. She had planned on taking the photos and throwing them into the bin but she hadn't. Instead she had hidden them away in a book in her room, but she had taken this one and left it out. Occasionally she would pull it out with mixed emotions. She couldn't help but be transported back to that torrid time. How could she have doubted this? How could she have let everything get so rubbish? Yet in this picture it was as if nothing could tear them asunder. It contained such power even though it was just an object.

Now it was in Sian's hands and she clutched it so hard that Sophie feared it would disintegrate in her hands.

"It's just that Hayley had mentioned…" Sophie trailed off since she noticed that Sian turned toward her at the mention of Hayley's name.

"You talked to her about this?" Sian said with a fair amount of strop in her voice. Sophie wished that Sian would just let go of her jealousy of the other woman. It was exhausting.

"Yeah so? It was back when I didn't know if I'd ever see you again and Hayley and I were swapping disaster stories after…" Sophie trailed off. She decided to leave out the fact that it was while Hayley and her had been naked in a hotel bed. That wouldn't have gone over.

"Just destroy all those pictures, I never want to see them" Sian said as she got up and took the picture over to the bin.

"No!" Sophie shouted as flew over to stop her. "I don't want to forget it! It may have been the worst day of my life, but I can't ever let myself down like that again. I can't forget what I threw away being scared and stupid" she exclaimed reaching for the photo in Sian's hands.

Sian turned around to look at her. There was a fiery look in her eyes.

"Sophie, when I look at this picture all I can think about was how I hated you, how I had given you everything. Do you remember what I told you that day?" Sian asked.

Sophie shook her head. There had been a lot of things said that day.

"I said…" Sian whispered before swallowing hard "That you were the only girl I have ever loved and ever would love." Her hand moved up to Sophie's face "It's still true, but Sophie…" she paused as she placed the photograph which had been in her other hand on the counter "Don't ever fucking lie to me again" she said slowly emphasizing each world so that she was perfectly clear.

"And you are making an appointment with that therapist first thing tomorrow, if not for yourself" she paused and forced out a chesty breath "then do it so that we never have to go thru that ever again. I can't lose you again Sophie."

Sophie nodded. It was true for her too.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This was very difficult to wrap my head around so I hope that it turned out all right. A massive thank you to those of you out there that are reading and still posting reviews. Some of them are great helpful to this silly American who sometimes gets things wrong. So I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think if you care to do so.

After the fight with Sian the night before, Sophie was sure to make the appointment with a therapist that very morning. Sian had claimed to be all right, but Sophie had her doubts. After so many years she knew when Sian was fed up with something. And finding that picture didn't help things. They'd gotten thru the rest of the evening but Sophie had decided to go home for the night.

So she had gone to the therapist and she had hated every minute of it.

Are you gay? Check.

Born Again Christian? Check.

Are your parents divorced because of infidelity? Check.

Recently got back together with the love of your life who you nearly married but ultimately humiliated? Check.

Panic Attacks? Check.

Here's some medication.

Check.

Sophie had taken that prescription and ditched it right into the bin. And grabbed the bus home.

And even though she knew that it was never a good idea she then went and made herself a whiskey on the rocks. Flopping on the couch she flipped on the television.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice when her dad came in.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," he said as he took off his jacket and went into the kitchen to brew himself a cup.

"So says you," Sophie shouted as she purposely took a sip in front of him.

"I won't ask. Just be careful sweet heart, I won't be carrying you out of here" he warned.

Sophie put the cool glass to her burning forehead. She didn't need her dad telling her what she should and shouldn't be doing. How many times had she come home to find him with a bottle gone? Her dad was lucky that she had more pressing matters.

"Dad! I can take care of myself," she groaned.

"I know," he said as he sat down next to her with his tea. She turned down the television and placed her head on his shoulder. Even though he was being annoyingly parental, he was her dad and he knew her so well.

"Did you see that therapist today?" he asked. She nodded. "Well how was it?" he asked.

Sophie took a big long sip from her glass then placed it down.

"A big fat waste of time. He just sat there and judged me and then gave me a load of pills" she said mardily.

"Well do you want me to go down there and give them a piece of my mind?" her dad offered.

"No dad! I just should have guessed that it wasn't gonna work but Sian really wanted it so I went" she sighed.

"Well Webster's don't do therapy aye?" he placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. After they broke apart she wiped her eyes and hoped that her face wasn't a mess even though it was just her dad.

"But you know sweetheart that you can always talk to me? I'm just your lousy old dad but I can try to help" Kevin tried to reassure her. It was probably the whiskey but Sophie couldn't stifle her laugh.

"Dad, you do realize that a good part of this is your fault aye?" Sophie looked at him. She got up to refill her glass.

"How so?" he said his voice rising a bit.

"Well it's no wonder the way that you and my mom make disasters of your lives over and over again that I'm so terrified that if Sian even leaves for a moment that I'll screw it all up and she'll be gone" she sputtered out gaining speed with each word. She knew that with what she said that she had a chance of two reactions, but at the moment she didn't care. "It's as if I'm convinced that at any time I'll just chuck it all away and do something stupid…oh wait I already did that once. How many times has it happened between you and my mum aye? I can't even count" she kept on. Her mouth was like a runaway train, which she couldn't stop. It was spilling everything that she had been thinking all afternoon since she got home.

"But your mum and I, we always come back together. Because we are meant for each other no matter what we do" he got up to face his daughter who was clearly bent on confrontation tonight.

"Maybe it's because neither of you will just give it up. Masochists you are" Sophie sneered.

"Go ahead, Sophie, I can take it. But just remember what you've always told me: You make your own choices. You know your own mind," he said forcefully. She could tell that he was getting wound up. "It seems to me daughter, that it's when you question yourself and not follow what you know is right that you lose your way" Kevin finished up.

"I just can't lose her dad. I love her so much" she teared up again.

"I know sweetheart. I know," he said as she once again found solace in her father's arms.

* * *

The lights above were out and she wasn't responding when she rang the buzzer. Sophie whipped out her phone and sent out a text. After that she had no choice but to wait. At least it wasn't too late in the evening but still she didn't like standing out here in the street. After she had talked to her dad, she came up with a plan. She knew what she needed to do.

Sian buzzed her up. Sophie practically bounded up the stairs. She buzzed with intention. There were moments in her life when she knew that the pieces were falling into place. She could feel it around her in the air.

Her girl opened up the door and Sophie had to catch her breath. Even though Sian was only wearing a t-shirt she was gorgeous. It still hit Sophie like a train how lucky she was to have found her soul mate so young. At 15 years old she had known that she didn't want to be with anyone else. That was precious and not to be trifled with or ignored.

"Sophie, I didn't think that we had plans ton…" Sian got interrupted when Sophie covered her lips with her own. She placed her hands on the other girl's waist as she pulled her closer. Sophie pushed herself further into the flat and without breaking the kiss she leaned back and shut the door.

* * *

"Well then that was a surprise" Sian said giggling.

"I don't know why. I had it clearly marked on my to do list" Sophie laughed as they sat facing each other wrapped in sheets. Sophie took a deep breath and grabbed the other girl's hands. She held them between them like a tether to keep her centered.

"I know that you don't like to think on it but I need to because it scares me so" Sophie began. "I was thinking back to when my attacks started and I remember that we were lying here and you asked me if I would move in here with you and I said no" she continued.

"Yeah, you said that you didn't want to rush things. That it was too soon," Sian said looking down. Sophie knew that it had been disappointing to her girlfriend at the time.

"Every time I've thought about being away from you now I worry that I'll do something to screw it all up. That I'll do something like with Amber and I won't be able to tell you" she said hesitatingly. Her voice was so small and unsure, although inside she knew that this was what she felt in her heart. She had noticeably hesitated saying Amber's name. She still was bitter about that stroppy mare. Still so many years later she had never understood why that woman had chosen to mess with her head. Even worse was the fact that it had succeeded.

"My dad was that way with my mum, even though he says that he loves her and us, but he still destroyed our family. But as I was talking to him tonight I realized that I won't because…" she took Sian's hand and placed it over her chest. "I know what it feels like here" she paused to press Sian's open palm flat where her heart was beating ten to the dozen. "When I kept the truth from you it was because I was afraid of losing you, and I still am, but I know that having to live with that weight is worse, the clamp on my heart…I'll never let that happen again, because…" she paused tears threatening behind her eyes.

"Because mistakes are how we learn Sophie" Sian finished it. Sophie nodded seeing that her lover understood. "We're not perfect Soph" Sian followed up after a few minutes "…but we're not our parents. We can be better than them. In fact that wouldn't be hard really" she chuckled.

"Too right" Sophie laughed taking Sian's hand and placing kisses to her fingertips. "So go to Newcastle, settle everything there. With you gone, I can move my stuff in and organize this madness that you live in" Sophie smiled seeing the shock on Sian's face. She loved shocking her with surprises.

Sian suddenly pounced at her across the bed. Sophie was sure that their laughter could be heard all over Coronation.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: FYI This has some references to events in Chapter 18 so check that out if you feel a bit lost or need a reminder.

Sophie had moved her stuff in with some help from Chesney and Sinead. It wasn't that hard but everything's more fun when you do it with friends. This all took place while Sian was in Newcastle, which was for the best because it allowed Sophie to deal with some longstanding organizational issues. Ever since Sian had moved in, Sophie had wanted to clean up a bit and she knew that she had a better chance of doing it unhindered with the other girl gone.

Of course she had to sit down and talk to her mum and dad first. It was very nerve wracking to tell her parents that she was moving in with her girlfriend. Not only because she knew they were still worried about her anxiety problems but also because it meant that she was getting serious about being a proper grown up. She knew that her mum had given up on her belief that this whole "gay thing" was a phase but it was still hard for Sally to swallow. On the other hand she worried that her dad would get all shouty and "my girl" about it. She had an entire speech prepared about how they were "very committed" and it didn't automatically mean that they were getting married or anything.

Strangely, Sophie thought, for her it meant that they could return to a place that they had been when they first got together. It meant a more grown up version of their relationship could emerge than they had had when they practically lived together at the Webster's. Moving in together on summat equal ground meant that they had an obligation to deal with not only the petty squabbles they had but also the bigger questions. Either way Sophie knew that if she screwed it up, it meant that her things would be thrown out into the street for all to see. So she was doubly committed to not letting that ever happen.

However when Sophie started to launch into her big speech about it she found that it was wholly unnecessary. She had carefully broken the news that she was moving out across the dinner table and her parents just gently nodded. Sophie didn't know what to do. She had expected a fight. Instead Kevin just shook his head and said "Surprised it hasn't happened already. I mean it's good of you to stick with your mum, but it's time you moved on a bit aye?" he sipped his tea. Sally strangely just nodded along with him. Sophie was a bit flummoxed. She had not expected that.

"No really. Are you two just pushing me out the door? Looking to get a lodger?" she smart-assed.

"No Sophie, Come On. You are nearly 20. Both me and your dad were practically kicked out of our homes at your age. It's been great having you here. But really darling, there's a time when you have to let your kids go" Sally responded.

"Thanks mum" Sophie said grinning ear to ear. She knew that this was hard for her mum. They had stuck together through her mum's terrible boyfriends and her dad's absence in Germany. Through it all Sophie believed that her parents were meant to be together. God made family for a reason. And the Webster's were a venerable institution.

But she knew that she had to start moving towards something. Sian had started down the path of getting back in school and figuring out what she wanted. And she couldn't think of a better person to continue down the path with hand-in-hand.

* * *

Of course she had moved and re-arranged everything in time before Sian got back from Newcastle. Her girlfriend had been gone for an entire week so she couldn't wait to see her. She had arranged with her dad to pick her up from the train station. Sure it really hadn't been that long but she loved sneaking up behind her on the platform. The poor blonde was searching everywhere, checking her phone, and then looking back out into the crowd. Sophie slyly slid behind her placing her hand on her hips slowly massaging them. She knew that Sian liked that. It well turned her on. Her girlfriend quickly turned around to face her. Sophie grinned ear to ear as Sian launched into one of her full-throated laughs.

"Hey there beautiful" Sophie said lowly as she leaned in and covered the blonde's lips. Pulling her in closer Sophie had never been happier in her life. She couldn't wait to get the blonde out of her clothes. Sian at least had the sense to break it off before it got more than PG.

"Sophie! There's kids and old folks about!" she said as she caught her breath.

"Well I know a place where we can go" Sophie said with a wink.

* * *

Of course they proceeded to have sex on every possible surface once they made it inside the flat. They only paused for water and food.

Sophie had stocked the fridge the night before, fully intending to cook. However she found herself too exhausted as it is.

During a break Sian had filled her in on her trip to Newcastle. Not surprisingly her extended family were just as charming as her dad had been.

"Yeah they had all his things crated up, ready for trash or donation. Had to fight to go thru them at all. But they offered to pay for law school if I get in and help me buy a car to get back and forth from school and that" she filled Sophie in.

Sophie was glad to hear that they'd pay for University but she didn't want Sian to be indebted to the Powers. Sian reassured her that it just meant that it'd be easier to deal with things once they were both in school come January.

"I got used to driving in California and it's been proper hard not being able to get around. Just think about it babe, you won't have to worry as much about getting me home aye?" Sian tried to convince her.

"Listen to you trying to convince me. You're becoming more like an attorney every day" Sophie smirked as she leaned in to start another round.

* * *

Once they'd gotten all the sex out of their systems, Sophie and Sian started to mold into the next level of their relationship as adults.

Sophie delved back into school, which wasn't always easy. Science work was a particularly fresh version of hell. Both of them continued to work and save money for the time when they would have to cut back. Sian worked around the clock at the Rovers, which Liz was happy to allow her to do. She had really grown on the punters down there being the girl they all wanted but couldn't have. Luckily if there was any trouble someone was always there to step in and stop it. Sophie couldn't help but still worry during the late night shifts though.

Sian was getting ready for work when they heard the knock on the door.

"Can you get it?" Sian yelled.

Sophie got up. "It's weird, we're not expecting anyone."

Sophie checked the eyehole. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Swinging open the door standing before her was none other than a bereft Rosie Webster.

"Sophie! I need your help!" she said waving her hands dramatically.

"Well are you going to let me in?" Rosie demanded as she stood in the hall. Sophie took in the sight of her older sister. She was dressed in her typical white leather pants and tight top with stylish jacket that you can't buy at the Trafford Center. She had bags at her feet.

Sophie shook her head. "No way" Sophie said looking for Sian who was still in the bathroom.

"Whatever Sophie!" Rosie charged thru and into their flat.

"You can't just barge your way in Rosie!" Sophie shouted.

"A word Sophie" Sian pulled Sophie into the bathroom.

"What is she doing here?" Sian said with a mardy tone. She was clearly not pleased to see Rosie.

"I don't know but she's clearly gotten into some trouble" Sophie sighed. It was so typical of her life that when things are going so well something would come up.

"You know that she still hasn't apologized for what happened in California" Sian said her voice rising.

"And I still won't!" Rosie shouted from the front room.

"Look just go to work and I'll talk to her" Sophie giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay I'll text you when I get off so you can meet me" Sian said smiling.

"You better" she said as she moved in for something deeper.

"I'm still here!" Rosie catcalled. Sophie sighed.

"No more than one night Sophie" Sian said as she headed out the door. Sophie walked into the living room where Rosie had parked herself on the couch.

"I can't believe that she is still mad about that it was ages ago! Do you have anything to drink? I am so parched" Rosie said at the speed of a freight train.

"Rosie! What are you doing here?!" Sophie asked looking at her sister like she was bonkers. She sat down next to her and braced herself for the madness that was assured whenever her sister was involved.

"It's all so rubbish Sophie. I've lost all my money! You have to let me stay here, I've got nowhere else to go" Rosie sobbed. Sophie pulled her poor sister in for a hug. As much as Sophie could not understand her sister 85% of the time they were still sisters and she hated seeing her in bits. Sophie knew that as awful as Rosie could be-she made up for it in other ways. Although she would never say it aloud but Sophie owed Rosie. She had been off the rails for a moment there when Sian had knocked her back for six. Rosie had pulled her back together and now it looked like she could repay the favor.

"Alright now, whut happened?" Sophie asked when Rosie had finally stopped crying.

"Oh Sophie! He was so nice to me and he took me to nice places. And even though he was older, he had so much stamina for someone his age" Rosie started to explain. Sophie groaned in disgust. Hetero sex was so gross to start with, but she didn't want to think about it with her sister.

"So when he said that he was working for charity I just thought that was even better. He told me that he was working to help get poor people the internet in Africa. And that I would be a spokes model and it was tax deductible, so I gave him some money…and then he pulled a runner Sophie! I was so embarrassed" Rosie let the story tumble out.

Sophie nodded as she listened. It all sounded too familiar. She too had been taken advantage of before by those who seemed good intentioned. But while Sophie was just naïve, her sister was just such an easy mark.

"Oh Rosie. But why aren't you at mum and dads?" Sophie asked.

"I went over there but dad got all shouty and mum just gave me that look like you're the biggest disappointment in the world. Sophie, you have to go and talk to them. Make them see" Rosie begged.

"Well you can stay tonight Rosie, but if it comes between you and Sian then I will chuck you out into the street, sister or nowt" Sophie declared.

"Where is that girlfriend of yours anyway? I don't know why she's still mad. That was ages ago" Rosie asked. Sophie went to make them a cup of tea.

"I dunno but I wouldn't push it Rosie. We just got to a good place and I'm not going to screw it up," Sophie said bringing the cups back to sit down. "Why didn't you go over to Eileen's? She'd take you in," Sophie asked.

"Jason's with that skank Eva Price so that's owt of the question" Rosie said haughtily.

"Oh" Sophie yawned. She intended to stay up so that she could be there to meet Sian when she got off, but her sister had worn her out.

"You look shattered Sophie. What are you up late doing?" Rosie winked. Her sister never missed a chance for innuendo.

"Rosie! Sian's on a night shift so I want to stay up to pick her up from the Rovers" Sophie explained.

"Well I'm here. So take a nap, I'll wake you up when she texts you" Rosie said as she picked up a gossip rag from the coffee table.

"Really sis? Cause that'd be great" Sophie said as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She allowed herself to drift off as she listened to her sister's running commentary on Kim Kardashian's ass.

* * *

She was not awoken by the sound of the door closing. It was her girlfriend's voice whispering her name in her ear that brought her out of a dead slumber. Her eyes were sewn shut and every muscle ached in her body.

"Sophie" she heard Sian's voice drift in.

"Yeah babe" her voice still husky from sleep. Sophie could not move any of her limbs even if she wanted too. She collapsed back onto the couch.

"Why is Rosie sleeping in our bed?" Sian said with an edge in her voice.

Sophie's eyes flew open.

"Argh! Rosie! I'm gonna kill her" Sophie raged.

"Well she owes you for my cab fare. Help me pull out the sofa bed" Sian said wearily. Sophie could tell that she was too tired to fight over it.

"She'll be out tomorrow, I swear" Sophie promised as she cuddled up next to her girl.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry this took me awhile to crack open. Thanks for any reviews. They really motivate me to keep writing.

Sophie turned over to the other side of the sofa bed. She groaned audibly as she reached out to feel empty air beside her.

"She's gone," Rosie said from the kitchen.

Sophie groaned even louder as she stretched out the tension in her back. It had never been the same after the car accident and this crappy mattress didn't help. She swung her feet around to the edge of the bed. Wearily she pulled herself up, her hands wiping her eyes. Rosie better at least have a cup of tea ready for her.

She went into the small kitchen area and saw Rosie flipping thru a magazine at the table.

"Please tell me that you've at least made me some tea," Sophie said as she looked around for a cup.

"Kettle's just boiled" Rosie said not even looking up from her magazine. Sophie groaned. It was so typical that her sister would barge in and insist upon taking everything. It's what Rosie Webster does.

As Sophie pulled down a mug and some tea bags, she ran her hands thru her hair. She sighed girding herself up for a difficult discussion.

She turned toward her sister having gotten her tea sorted.

"Y'know for that stunt last night I should just throw you out into the street" Sophie said.

"Oi! You should have known that I can't be held responsible for anything while I'm in such a state! And I already got it from your girlfriend so no need to pile it on. She can be quite the ice queen aye?" Rosie said in her own self-entitled snotty tone. Sophie knew it well.

"Sis, I'd choose your words very carefully because I'm the one whose going to be talking dad into helping your silly ass" Sophie said sitting down opposite her sister.

"Oh Sophie please! Just tell him anything! I don't care how much of a silly cow he thinks I am as long as he'll help me out of this mess" Rosie pleaded.

Sophie couldn't help but smirk. It was a rare occasion when she had her sister groveling at her feet.

"Hey I see that! You don't have to be so smug about this" Rosie said haughtily.

"Well Sian's got errands in town so you can stay here for awhile, but Rosie if she wishes it then I'll throw you out on your ass" Sophie said over her shoulder as she got up and headed into the shower.

* * *

Sophie emerged from her bedroom with clean clothes and a plan. Her sister was flopped on a now made-up sofa bed and watching TV.

"All right I'm gonna go over and talk to my dad but Rosie you have to make a promise to me" Sophie said grabbing her jacket and keys. Rosie turned toward her.

"Well whut is it?" her sister urged her.

"It's gonna take awhile to get dad to see reason, but when Sian gets back you are going to apologize to her for that stunt in California" Sophie said as she opened the door. "Oh and Rosie, it better be good" she added as she closed the door.

* * *

"Sophie's here!" Jack yelled as he ran towards her as she closed the second door. She laughed as she scooped him up in a big hug. It was amazing how much he had grown while in Germany. He had big eyes and a cheeky grin just like her dad. Sometimes she remembered that he was not completely related to her, but it never really mattered. She knew that it was harder for her mum, but Sophie would never hold his parentage against him. As far as she was concerned Jack was her brother and she would be there for him.

"I think he knows Jack," she said ruffling his black hair. She set him back on the ground and watched as he ran over to where his toys were scattered on the floor. Her father stood with a cup of tea in hand in the alcove between the kitchen and living room.

"I suspect I can guess why you're here. Should I make you a brew?" Kevin nodded toward the kitchen. Sophie nodded and followed his lead. She guessed that her mum was at work or summat because she was nowhere to be seen. It was for the best. Sophie felt that this should be done one-on-one.

She came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Little had changed since she had moved out a few weeks ago. Naturally she couldn't help playing a game of notice the differences in her head as she looked around.

"So how are things?" Kevin asked setting a mug in front of her.

"It's good dad. Really good" Sophie said hesitatingly.

"Why do I sense a but coming on?" Kevin smirked. He was really going to make her say it. Well then Sophie ran thru the speech in her head then threw it all out.

"Dad I think you know that Rosie made a mistake and that she's sorry" Sophie began. Kevin huffed. "She's not like us Dad. Everything she wants is handed to her not because she works for it, just by existing. Of course she's an easy mark. But deep down you know that she has a good heart. And good intentions" Sophie finished up taking a sip from her tea.

"Soph, I know that you believe in helping others no matter what. But Rosie needs to be taught a lesson. She can't just run home every time and expect us to bail her out," Kevin said in a dead serious tone. Since he had come back from Germany she had noticed a more quiet resonance in her father. He didn't shout as much as he used to. Barely even raised his voice. It was more effective than his shouting at them had ever been.

"But dad I know what it's like to believe that you are doing good than finding out that it was all a fantasy. After what happened to me at the charity" she saw her dad's jaw clench even at the mention of it. "It's devastating to find out that you've been used and that's happened to Rosie over and over again" Sophie begged trying to get him to see.

"And yet she never learns!" Kevin said exasperated. Sophie could tell that his patience was wearing thin.

"Dad, when you were gone, I found out something that nearly broke my heart. And I went off the rails and Rosie was there for me. I know that she can be a silly daft cow sometimes but she's my sister. And she's been there for me when no one else was. She knows that she's screwed up. She just needs a place to stay while she gets back on her feet" Sophie pleaded.

"And she can't stay with you aye?" Kevin smiled.

"Yeah right dad" Sophie chuckled. "I wouldn't put Sian thru that, she can barely put up with one Webster" Sophie deadpanned.

Kevin just nodded and smiled. "Okay tell her that she has a place here, but not forever," he agreed. She got up and hugged her dad. It was so good to have him here.

"Sophie!" Jack yelled from the living room. Sophie walked into the living room. "Look!" as he pointed at the screen. She sat down next to him as he watched the screen transfixed, occasionally clapping his hands.

* * *

Sophie could hear the loud voices as she entered the hallway. It was clearly her girlfriend and her sister going at it in a way that the whole street could hear. For a moment she wanted to bust in and find out what was going on, but she held herself back.

"I just had to make sure that you weren't taking my sister for a ride!" Rosie shouted.

"Did it ever occur to you that Sophie could take care of herself? She knew exactly what was going on," Sian countered.

"Oh yeah that's why she showed up on my stoop looking the same as she did that day you…" Rosie stopped.

"Day I what? Oh the day that I was humiliated in front of everyone by your sister? That day?" Sian shouted.

"Yes see! How do I know that you weren't just getting revenge on her? Hurting her just to make yourself feel better" Rosie countered.

At that Sophie busted in from the hallway. She figured that she better break this up before it got heated.

"You two can stop now! The whole street can hear you both" Sophie said standing between them.

"Sophie, she needs to leave" Sian said as she went into their room slamming the door.

"She's off her head Sophie" Rosie said looking toward her sister.

"I asked you to do one thing! Rosie one thing" Sophie said emphasizing each word.

"Did you talk to dad?" Rosie said frantically. She was still shaken by the argument.

"Course. You can pack up your stuff and head over" Sophie sighed. She had to get her sister out of there as soon as possible.

"Okay. Thanks Soph" Rosie said gratefully as she started gathering up her stuff. Sophie headed towards the bedroom. She had a girlfriend to calm down.


	30. Chapter 30

Sophie slowly opened the door to their bedroom. She saw Sian looking out the one window with her arms crossed. It was a defensive posture. Sophie knew from experience that at this moment she had to choose her words and actions very carefully. Having known Sian for as long as she had, hell since they were practically kids, she could read her girl like a book. The wrong word or action right now could lead to an almighty row. And those were never good between the two them. Rowing led to falling off church roofs or crying in the street as a car drove away.

Sophie knew that she had to tread very carefully as she approached her girl. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Resting her chin in the crook of her girls shoulder she was afraid to say the first thing. Upon first touch she had felt Sian tense up, but then in the next few moments relax into Sophie's embrace. During her back injury and physio Sophie had begun to know very well the various muscles that compose the human back. So she knew, and could name, each muscle as Sian slowly gave in to leaning on Sophie for support. Still Sian remained with her face forward, looking out onto the street as if she was looking into an endless ocean.

Finally she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Is she gone?" she asked.

"Y'know she is" Sophie said softly into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You told her to do that didn't you?" Sian asked knowing the answer. Sophie just nodded.

"See I knew that she didn't mean a word of it. Why did you do that Sophie? Rosie can't lie when it comes to you. If she's not sorry for defending you, then she's not going to be able to make anyone else believe it. She's not that good an actress" Sian asked and explained.

"I just want you two to get on. She's supported us from the beginning and I just thought that if you could see that her intentions were good" Sophie trailed off as Sian pulled away from her and sat herself down on the bed. She still couldn't look Sophie in the face. All she could do was look at her hands as if they held something her voice couldn't let out into the air.

Sophie moved to sit down beside her. She was unsure what all this was about, but it had to be about more than just Rosie's shenanigans. She put her fingers underneath Sian's chin and moved it slowly toward her face. She saw in her girl's eyes so much loss and insecurity that she couldn't help but try to reassure her. She leaned in and covered her lips for a moment. At first she didn't respond but slowly her lips began to move.

The two girls had been kissing each other for so long now that Sophie knew when to push her lips and when to just respond. At this moment she knew that it was up to her to act as physical reassurance. Her girl was unsure what ground they stood on relationship-like and couldn't find words to express it. Physically Sophie knew that she could make it clear to Sian that she really didn't give a fuck about whether Rosie had done this or that. And she honestly didn't care whether the two women made up or not as long as it didn't lead to arguments over the Christmas table. Sophie really just wished that everyone would just play "happy family" but if it came down to it then she would pick Sian every time.

She wanted Sian to know that it was okay if her and Rosie didn't get along. Sophie would always choose Sian first in these circumstances.

Sian pulled away from Sophie's lips and looked away. It was as if she was ashamed of summat, which was not okay.

"What's wrong babe?" Sophie said in the smallest weakest voice. She was earnestly worried. Clearly Sian had to know that she cared more about her soul mate than her sister. But still she stayed silent.

"Baby, I don't know what to do if you don't talk" Sophie said a little insistently. Honestly she couldn't participate in a one sided discussion.

After a moment she felt her girlfriend physically let go of that defensive wall. Sian let out a breath which meant she was getting ready to let loose. Sophie pulled her defenses up in her mind and literally her spine did shoot straight up.

"I wanted to hurt you" Sian said in a near whisper. Sophie nodded her head in a way to indicate that she just didn't understand.

Looking again out into empty space Sian tried to explain. "You had to use those words. When we were on the train platform you said that I was where you wanted to be all the time, only me, and it was just like before and it brought it all back. Do you remember what you said when you proposed to me before?" Sian asked, knowing that Sophie remembered every word.

"Of course I do" Sophie said in the softest voice. Bringing her self back to that moment cut her to the bone. It stripped her of every defense that she had developed as a person. She had meant every word as she had said them, but then it had all spun out in a bizarre pattern that as a 17 year old she had been afraid of. But now she didn't see what this had anything to do with her girlfriend and Rosie, her crazy sister.

"On that train platform you said that I was where you wanted to be all the time and it took me back to when you asked me to marry you and all those feelings came back" Sian said softly turning away.

"I could feel history repeating itself and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, so I walked away. I found a bloke and I said I would be his wife even though I felt nothing. It meant that I could stay away from you in America and I could study law. It meant that my dad would finally be proud of me, even though I had never done anything wrong. But most importantly I knew that I could hurt you emotionally and physically with Jay and make you feel so much less than nothing" Sian narrated as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Sophie instantly wiped it away.

"Look, I know Sian, I know. Tit for tat. I get it" Sophie put her arm around Sian's slumped shoulders.

"But I wanted to be in control of your humiliation Soph. As fucked up as that is," Sian explained. "I wanted you to feel as powerless as I did while that car drove away from you. I saw you collapse on the cobbles. And I was happy thru my tears because I knew that you were in pain. And when you came to find me in California and I saw in your eyes that you still loved me. I knew exactly how to get you back and then hurt you more. But damn you Sophie Webster" she sighed. Her eyes turned towards Sophie for the first time since Sophie had entered the room.

"I've loved you since I was 16 years old. And I feared the power that you had over me. But I also loved it because I knew that no matter how much we hurt each other that we'd end up back at the same place. Still I hate myself for wanting to see you in pain. Can you forgive me Soph?" Sian stated into her eyes. Her lower lip was quivering, just on the urge of falling.

Sophie pushed a piece of blonde hair behind Sian's ear tenderly. She looked her directly in the eyes. Straight on.

"Sian, I won't ever put you through that again. I've learned my lesson. Soon you'll be back in school, learning to be some hot shot attorney, and I'll be in school learning how to make young minds discover the difference between your and you are, but we're older. We'll learn from our mistakes. I can't be held responsible for something that I did when I was 16 years old. I'm nearly 20 now. If I don't learn from my mistakes then you have every right to dump me. But know that I will not put up with you being with anyone but me. Do you understand? It's just you and me babe" Sophie finished up grabbing Sian's waist with both hands.

"Against the world" Sian said leaning in closer.

"Forever" Sophie uttered. Her voice husky as their lips connected. It was the kind of kiss that burned entire worlds down. And suddenly words became superfluous. As did clothing, which soon spread all over the room. Sophie's blouse was tossed across the top of the dresser. Sian's bra dangled from Sian's bedside lamp. Well, you get the picture.

The next set of screams that were able to be heard from the street did not include the high pitch squeal of Rosie Webster. It was more the sound of two women in love. And nowt caring who knew it.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Warning: This one's smutty, smutty, smutty, and there's swears. Definitely Rated M for a good portion of it. So Enjoy or skip. Feel free to leave any reviews. Thank you so much for still reading.

Thru out the fall Sophie and Sian tried to focus on two things: 1) Saving money for next year when they would both be in school and 2) No Drama. As a couple, both women were eager to put away their past angst and start to enjoy each other again. Being women and a part of "the street" their always seemed to be something going on. The women chose to stand apart from it as much as they could.

A part of Sophie was happy when Todd Grimshaw returned because he took the gay focus away from them, but unfortunately he turned out to be quite sketchy. Sophie usually disliked being defined by her sexuality. However, on a larger scale, she wanted to be a good moral example just in case there was another girl around like herself on the street. Not that she was a goody two shoes, but at least she didn't purposely lie and use people. She watched that saga play out from the sidelines. As much as she thought about stepping in, she also felt the pull of her own relationship.

Sian worked around the clock at the Rovers. Liz was grateful to have her since Sian could play that ideal girl next door. However Liz knew she never had to worry about romantic entanglements because her and Sophie were solid. When Sophie wasn't working she studied for her midterms and then finals. She was getting close to finishing up at Trafford College, but she had to apply for SCITT training.

It seemed that this was going to take forever sometimes.

"Dearie, nothing worth having has ever come easy aye?" Emily reminded her. The two of them were walking over to the Rovers having attended services. Sophie was going to meet Sian who was working. Emily was going in for her weekly after-church sherry.

"So are you having a birthday party this year? Should I add it to the calendar?" Emily asked.

Sophie's birthday was coming up that first week of November. In the past it had been marked by two Webster party blowouts so it wasn't unusual to expect the same. But Sophie couldn't really be bothered with a big party this year. Usually she would be a bit knacked if no one seemed to care about her day, since she had to hear about Dan Brennan's flaming taxi every year, but this year she just wanted to let it go.

"No party this year Emily. Just going to stay in" Sophie replied.

"Oh that's too bad! I look forward to parties at the Webster's there's always summat entertaining and with Rosie home again…" Emily whinged.

"Don't you worry Emily! Rosie has gone to Milan for a gig, so Eva Price can put away her claws" Sophie laughed. The two women had really gone at each other for a bit there. Eva was not happy that Rosie had no problem hanging about a certain Grimshaw. It had nearly come to blows out there on the cobbles. Jason didn't help matters either. Sophie secretly believed that he enjoyed being fought over. It all just confirmed for Sophie that men were just stupid.

"Clothes?" Emily asked.

"Calendar" Sophie returned.

"Well I guess it will be nice to just have a quiet night in aye?" Emily smiled taking Sophie's arm as they strolled down to the Rovers. Sophie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to go out baby?" Sian asked unsure.

They were sitting together eating some take-away having already put away a bottle of wine.

"No this is fine. I got everything I need right here" Sophie scooped some noodles into her mouth.

"Like me?" Sian leaned in closer playfully shaking her shoulders back in forth.

"Well I meant the noodles, but I guess you'll do as well" Sophie smirked as she emptied her glass of wine. Sian guffawed as she went to get another bottle. She had stocked up for tonight and even gotten some fancy take-away from the Bistro. Liz and Leann Battersby had sent their own birthday wishes to Soph and given Sian a good deal on the real high quality stuff. It was starting to go to the girl's heads.

Coming back to the couch Sophie laid back on the couch relaxed-like. She had no regrets about choosing for it to be just them two tonight. Especially as she eased her eyes over her girlfriend's lithe figure. She allowed herself the chance to perve a bit over the blonde's slim toned legs. She tilted her head slightly and let her mind wander a bit as Sian cleaned up their take-away dishes. Lifting her left arm, she placed it behind her head.

For a moment she remembered where she had been at this time not too long ago. Lying in a hospital bed she had been over-relieved at getting some feeling in her legs again, but still terrified that she would never be able to get her full mobility back. For short moments she would let the despair take over her. It was hardest late at night when all she could hear were the nurses bustling about and the horrible beep of machines. All alone she would let everything that she had ever done wrong overtake her. It wasn't always pretty.

There had only been one thing that had kept her going. Jenna.

Sophie was no gaydar expert but she knew enough to recognize that her physio was not like the others. And Sophie had been alone for so long.

Considering how hard she had pursued the other woman at the time, she rarely thought of her at all now. After Jenna had finished with her she had been depressed but Hayley had helped her get over it. And now it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Sophie was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey! Birthday girl! Do you want another glass?" Sian asked with a bottle and glass ready.

"C'mere" Sophie said softly. Taking a sip, the blonde sauntered toward her. Sophie's eyes went straight to the other woman's swaying hips. She licked her lips.

Sian laid her head on Sophie's chest as she sat between her legs. Sophie sighed at how perfect it all was.

"So quiet Sophie Webster, quite a feat considering that mouth of yours" Sian teased as she trailed her fingers slowly along Sophie's inner thigh. The brunette let out a low moan as she lowered her lips near Sian's ear.

"I'd stop teasing considering all the things that this mouth can do" Sophie said seductively as her hands traveled up Sian's front. She eased Sian's top up as the other woman lifted her arms grinding into Sophie's front. Sophie wasn't sure what had her more light-headed-the wine or the molten heat all over her body. She dragged her hands over Sian's smooth stomach while simultaneously latching her lips onto her neck. The blonde leaned back to give her better access.

"Soph" she moaned her lips dripping with desire. Sophie trailed her tongue along her shoulder, easing her bra straps down.

Before she knew it Sophie was pinned against the couch. Her hands had reached around unclasping Sian's bra and tossing it over her shoulder. It had gotten incredibly hot in here all of sudden. She felt Sian's lips mumble against her own as Sophie instantly started rubbing and squeezing Sian's nipples. Sophie had always been desperate for breasts and she believed that Sian had the best chest that she had ever seen bare.

Sian's lips tore away from Sophie's as they gasped for air.

"Do you want me?" the blonde asked huskily.

Sophie noticed that her girlfriend's eyes had gone dark. Sophie smiled as Sian pushed her hips forward insistently. Unable to stop herself, Sophie grinded right back as she desperately sought more friction below the waist.

"Do you?" she asked again.

"You know that I do" Sophie said lowly.

Sian licked her lips and latched onto her collarbone. She started sucking there. Clearly intent on making a mark on Sophie's chest, it was driving Sophie wild. She moved her hands into the blonde's hair unable to control the sounds that she was making. Her eyes were rolling in her head from the pulsing pleasure that throbbed from her center. A string of obscenities and pleas started dropping from her mouth uncontrollably.

Sian had taken one of her nipples in her mouth having discarded Sophie's bra long ago. Rolling her tongue continuously she switched between each breast until Sophie couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Sian Please" she moaned.

Sophie had worn a short skirt tonight that properly showed off her legs. Now she was thanking god that she had made that last minute decision as she felt Sian's hand slowly move toward Sophie's heat. She crashed her lips into Sian's just before as she felt fingertips press against her.

"You're so wet" Sian whispered in awe as one finger moved thru her folds, stopping at her entrance.

Sophie broke off their lips.

"What do you need?" Sian asked. They both knew the answer, but it was clear that Sian wanted her to vocalize it. It had surprised them both how much of a turn on such dirty talk could be. Sophie looked directly into the blonde's eyes.

"I need you to fuck me," Sophie said with every bit of lust and want that her body possessed.

Sian breath audibly hitched as she was overcome with desire.

"Well then let's get you to bed birthday girl" Sian as she got up from the couch.

You didn't have to tell Sophie twice as she took her girlfriend's hand.


End file.
